My Heart I Surrender
by SweetT76
Summary: After a horrific incident, Jacob Black's only cousin comes to live in La Push. The entire pack feel connected this broken girl. Hot headed, man whore Paul Lahote is immediately drawn to her. He tries to fight it but the Spirits have other ideas. He is not the kind of man she needs as she overcomes her past. Can he fix her? Can she tame his raging beast?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER ONE - BROKEN GIRL

"You're late." Sam admonished without raising his voice. A total of 7 young men and 1 young woman sitting around the dining room table all talking and eating pizza.

"Sorry, family emergency." Jake answered as he strolled through the door. He joined the other men and woman at the table, snagging a slice of pizza as he sat down.

"I'm hurt, Jake, I thought we were your family" his best friend Embry teased in a mock pout.

"Sure, Sure" Jake said as he flipped him off and shoved the slice of pizza in his mouth. There were laughs from the others as Embry shot a bird back at Jake, grinning.

It was rare for the La Push wolf shifter pack to hold their main pack meeting in Sam's dining room. They usually met in wolf form, communicating telepathically, in the clearing just a few hundred feet away from the house. After the meeting, they would have a meal prepared by Sam's fiancée, Emily. She was visiting her mother on the Makah reservation for the weekend, working on wedding plans. Sam was feeling the pain of their brief separation. The imprint leaving a deep ache in his chest. He had the pack meeting in the house to fill it with his pack's energy. It made it less lonely.

"Is there anything we can do? Is Billy alright?" Sam asked as Jake chewed. Jake's father was the chief of Quileute tribe. He was wheelchair bound and had medical issued that cropped up from time to time.

Jake shook his head and swallowed. "Dad's good. I need the okay to go out of town for a bit with him." He answered.

As Alpha of the pack, Sam was responsible for knowing where each member of the pack was. If anyone had to off the rez for more than a day or two, he needed to know. They didn't want to leave their tribal lands short of protectors.

"What's up?" Jared asked, interested. Billy rarely travelled way from the rez and Forks. He usually didn't go further than Port Angeles.

"Well, that is the other thing I needed to discuss tonight." Jake now had everyone's attention, all conversation ceasing. "My cousin is coming to live with us."

"Willow?" Embry and Quil asked simultaneously.

"Yup." Jake answered with his lips popping on the P.

"I didn't even know you had family off the rez. I always thought it was just you and Billy" Paul was shocked

"It's a sensitive subject. Aunt Joan is quite a bit younger than Dad. Big family drama when she got knocked up at 16 and ran away with some rich Irish guy. I never knew about them until after the accident. That's when I started visiting them. Dad and Joan still barely speak." Jake shook his head. "Anyway, Dad got a call and something went down and whatever it was it's bad. All Dad said is we have to get down to California ASAP and Willz is moving in with us. He said she needed our help and protection." He made air quotes with his fingers as he said the last 3 words.

Sam's brow furrowed. Having an outsider not only on the rez, but in a pack member's house was risky. Billy should have discussed this with the tribal council and him as the alpha of the pack. Sam knew Billy well enough to know that he didn't make the decision lightly and it must be a desperate situation for the girl.

Sam looked at Jake and nodded. "For Billy to do this it must be a desperate situation. Go, take care of your family business. But, Jake, be careful around this girl. We have no idea how much of our legends and histories she knows. She is basically an outsider."

Jake nodded. His cellphone buzzed so he pulled it out of his pocket and groaned as he read the text. "That's Dad. He said he managed to get us flight out tonight. We have to leave now to make it to the airport in time. Charlie is on his way to pick us up"

"Don't worry, Jake, I'll take your patrol tonight." Quil offered since it was his night off.

"Thanks, Bro." Jake said and bumped his friend's fist, He snagged another slice as he got up to leave. His cell buzzed again. "Sam, Dad said to tell you he will call you when we are on our way back. He has now idea how long we are going to be. He wants you at the house when we get there." Sam nodded as Jake jogged out the door.

"Billy going to Cali? I wonder what the drama is." Paul asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Me too." Sam agreed with his Beta.

It was a month before Billy called to say that they were on their way home. Jake had sent vague text updates as to the delays and to say they had a lot of loose ends to tie up before they could leave. 2 days after the call they were headed back Billy called Sam again.

"We should be home by 5 this evening. Can you and Paul go to the house and get the room ready for her?" Billy asked.

The third bedroom in the Black home was uninhabited and the door stayed closed. It had been the room of Jake's older sisters. The twins and their mother had been killed in an accident when Jacob was 5 years old. Sarah Black had been taking them to their 8-year-old check-up. Jacob was in school having just started kindergarten. In a grief driven, drunken rage, Billy had destroyed the room. Once sober, he cleaned out anything not destroyed and stored it in the attic. He shut the door and never opened it again. He couldn't bear to look in at the room and be reminded of all they had lost.

"Anything you need" Sam assured him

"Just clear out the dust and what not. We have most of her things." Billy clarified.

"I can get a couple more of the guys to help" Sam offered.

"Not necessary. I don't want a bunch of people at the house. Just you and Paul for now." There was a hesitancy in Bill's voice. Sam could hear people getting into the vehicle Billy must have been sitting in. He recognized Jake's voice.

"No problem." Sam assured him. He hung up and immediately called Paul to let him know. Sam had keys to the Black home. Both he and Billy believed in an open-door policy. All pack members and imprints were welcome in their homes anytime night or day.

By 5 pm the men had gotten rid years of dust and cleaned the carpet. They had the windows open to air it out in the late summer breeze. They were lounging in the living room watching TV when they heard the crunch of tires on the gravel driveway.

"They're heeere" Paul said in a sing-song voice, mimicking the kid from "The Poltergeist". Sam rolled his eyes at his Beta as he switched off the TV. They went out on to the porch in time to see Jake jump out of a lifted yellow jeep outfitted for off road use, towing a rental trailer.

Paul whistled, "Nice ride" he admired the jeep. Both Paul and Jake loved anything with a motor.

"It's hers." Jake said grinning as he headed to the back of the trailer. Paul followed to get Billy's chair.

"Thank you, boys" Billy said, cheerfully as Sam lifted him from the jeep and lowered him into his wheelchair. The girl stood in front of the jeep surveying her new surroundings. Paul finally got a look at her in profile. She was petite, he guessed around 5ft 3. She wore loose sweatpants and an over-sized hoodie with the hood pulled up as far as she could to hide her face. Wolf enhanced eyesight still saw the fading bruises on her face. She looked around, nervously picking at a cast on her right hand. "Sam, Paul this is my niece Willow Murphy. Willow this here is Sam Uley and Paul Lahote. They are very close family friends."

Willow glanced at the men when they were introduced, her gaze never reaching their faces as she mumbled "Hello"

Seeing those bruises, she was trying to hide with the hood and big sunglasses gave both shifters a knot in their stomach. They gave each other an uneasy look.

"Nice to meet you, Willow." Sam greeted her warmly. All his alpha sense and instinct were screaming to him _FRAGILE, WOUNDED, PROTECT. PACK_ as he looked at the girl. He was startled by that last thought. Why would his wolf think of her as pack? He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. She wasn't a shifter but his wolf liked her smell. He was attracted to it. Not as strong as Emily's scent. It was comforting, soothing, familiar, like family.

"I'm going to help Jake" Paul said quietly. He was struggling with sudden feelings he was not accustomed to. Feelings similar to Sam's. Like he need to protect her, that she was HIS and he wanted to kill who ever dared to touch her. He never had a reaction like that to any female before. His wolf was wanted to bury his snout in her neck un never move. He wanted to roll in her scent until he smelled like her _. PROTECT, MATE, MINE_ his wolf was chanting. _Wait..what the hell!_ The man thought as he shook his head to clear it.

Sam pushed Billy's wheelchair over the uneven ground and got him up on the porch as the girl followed. Paul went to the back of the trailer where Jake had been busy unloading boxes, bags and luggage as he attempted to get to the furniture.

"What the hell happened to her?" Paul hissed to Jake so only Sam would overhear.

Jake paused and ran his hands through his hair, agitated. "That's why Dad wanted you two here. You need to hear the story. It's un-fucking-believable, man."

"Shit" Paul muttered

"Yeah" Jake agreed. "Come on, help me get her stuff so we can try to make her feel at home." They each grabbed the pieces of her bed and carried them in.

Once Billy had entered the small red house with Sam and Willow, he asked Sam to give her the tour while he called in a dinner order. Sam showed her all the rooms including the one that was to be hers. She followed him silently, never removing her hood or glasses.

"Make a hole" Jake called as they came up behind where they were standing in the doorway of her room. They both moved out of the way and Sam felt her stiffen when she accidently brushed up against him. He could hear her heart race and smell the fear that rolled off her. He quickly stepped away giving her space.

It took the wolves about a half hour to unload everything, assemble her bed and configure her furniture according to her quiet instructions

Paul had just brought in the last of the boxes as Sam and Jacob were making her bed. She tried to argue that she could do it. Jake finally convinced her that she would be there all night trying to do it one handed. She relented and pointed out what box held her bedding.

"Food's here!" Billy called down the hall.

"Come on, Willz, I'm starving" Jake said taking her uninjured hand and towing her toward the kitchen with the other two trailing them.

There were take-out containers all over the table. Without prompting Sam and Paul collected dishes and cutlery while Jake took drink orders from the fridge.

"Sit, relax" Billy urged his niece with a smile. "Please, take off the hood and glasses. This is your home now and you are safe here." Her eyes darted from Billy to Jake.

"It's okay, we are all family here." He told her quietly, nodding.

She drew in a deep, steadying breath before removing the sunglasses and folding them beside her plate. She slowly lowered her hood and kept her eyes cast down at the table. Paul and Sam both cursed under their breath and wisely suppressed the growls of their wolves.

The entire right side of her face was discolored with overlapping, purple and green fading bruises. Broken blood vessels still hadn't healed in her right eye. There were recently healed cuts over her lip, eye and cheekbone. There were clear hand shaped bruises that were fading from around her throat that disappeared under the collar of her hoodie. Billy reached over and took her left and hand and gave it an encouraging squeeze. Since she was released from the hospital she rarely removed her hood or glasses.

"Honey, what happened to you?" Sam asked gently. Both he and Paul were fighting to contain their quivering to keep from scaring her.

She shook her head and whispered hoarsely "I can't..."

Billy squeezed her hand again. "May I tell them?" he asked.

She nodded as tears started to roll down her face. "I just want to go unpack a little. Please excuse me" she choked, getting up and retreating to her room. They men watched her go. As the door clicked shut, Billy heaved a deep sigh. He hated to see his niece suffering so much. After a few seconds, they heard music coming from the room.

Paul broke the silence. "What the actual FUCK!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his chair and pacing the kitchen. Paul was well known to have a terrible temper and quick fists but never EVER would he lay hands on a woman. Jake and Billy has been gone for a month. He couldn't imagine how bad the bruising had been if it still hadn't completely faded yet. It made him sick to his stomach thinking about it. He was not used to the reactions he was having. Anger was the only emotion he was used to feeling.

"Language, Paul" Billy warned him with a silencing look.

"Sorry" he mumbled but continued to pace.

"Seriously, Billy, what happened to that poor kid?" Sam asked, keeping his voice low.

"She survived hell." He answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER TWO - WHAT BROUGHT HER HERE

Willow grew up in the small town of North Valley Falls on the border of California and Oregon. It was a coastal town, smaller than Forks. Her mother, Joanie had fled there with 3-year-old Willow after a split from her alcoholic husband, Patrick. Willow did not remember him at all. He died in a drunk driving crash just months after they left him. Jenny and Willow lived modestly but comfortably due to inheriting Patrick's estate after his death. Willow was the last of his family and they had been very wealthy. Jenny did not like living off her late husband's money so she used some to put herself through nursing school and buy a small home in a nice neighborhood. The rest of the money was all in Willow's name with a team of lawyers and financial advisors to manage the investments. She supported them on her RN salary.

Willow was a very quiet and shy child. She discovered a love of music and dancing at young age. Dance classes, voice and music lessons took up her free time. She loved music of all genres and played both piano and guitar. She stopped dance classes when she was 12 preferring to dance on her own to whatever music she was feeling into at the time. She did go back to the dance studio to help teach classes and do choreography for recitals and competitions. Music constantly played in their home. She was so involved with her music that she made very few friends. In high school, she would associate with the kids from band and choir but once the school day was over she spent her time with her mother. The spent their time hiking, biking and going to the beach. Jenny joked it was their native blood that craved being in nature.

She didn't really date. She was so shy and wrapped up in her music she used it as an excuse when asked out. The thought of dating was terrifying to her. Boys did notice her though and she went on a handful of dates with guys she knew but only as friends. She was petite, standing 5ft 4. Her skin was a light honey caramel as opposed to the copper skin tone of her mother. Her body was trim and toned from her dancing and hiking with her mom. She did have curves that made her few girlfriends jealous with her full C cup breasts and rounded hips and toned butt. Her eyes were a green hazel with brown and gold flecks. Her hair was a rich dark brown with red high lights that fell in loose waves to her waist. A beautiful mix of her mother's native blood and her father's Irish blood.

Willow opted to study at the community college in the next town after failing to get into Berkley. She couldn't bear the thought of leaving her best friend and mother to go away to college. Her first year she took basic courses still unsure which way she wanted to go in life. It was the only thing her mother and her ever argued about. She started that summer by taking her finals and getting a job at the music store. She would also Tall, tanned and blonde with blue eyes and toned body that wasn't overly muscular. He was spending the summer in northern part of that state with his uncle. He has come into the store to pick up some sheet music for his uncle when he met Willow. She had retrieved the order. As she rang him out, he asked for her number.

"I don't give my number to customers" she had told him, politely.

Owen was persistent. Every day for the next 2 weeks he would come into the store just to talk to her. He kept asking for her number. After a week of daily visits each visit now included him asking her out. She declined, every day for over a week. Finally, one Thursday he came in with a bouquet of lilies, daisies, hydrangea and roses.

"They don't have lilacs in the flower shop." He told her as he handed her the bouquet of her other favorite flowers. He then got on his knees and begged "Please, I'm begging, put me out of my misery and say you will go out with me tomorrow night."

Willow couldn't help but laugh and agree. She had just heard from Jacob that he wasn't coming for his yearly visit and she thought maybe giving Owen a chance could be fun. "Okay fine, you finally wore me down." She relented as the entire store cheered.

Owen stood up and placed a quick kiss on her cheek "You won't regret it" he promised and handed her his phone to program her number in.

She had thought his visits to the store and persistence in asking her out was charming. After a couple weeks of dating the real Owen started to emerge. His cute visits to the store turned into him being there watching her and every interaction all shift. Finally, the owner had enough and banned him from the store. He then took up residence at the café across the street during her shifts watching the store. He would go through her phone and interrogate her on each call and text, especially from Jacob. He didn't seem to believe that he was her cousin until Joan finally put her foot down one day at the house when he was badgering Willow about a text from Jake.

Soon Willow found she could not go anywhere or do anything without Owen. He was jealous, and controlling. After a month of dating he started pressuring her to be more intimate than she was comfortable. One night she had pushed him off her when he tried to get his hand down her pants and he slapped her. She ran from his car crying and locked herself in the bathroom of a coffee shop. He pounded on the door until the staff called the police. He was removed from the shop in cuffs. Willow called her mother from the bathroom and Joan insisted they press charges. Owen called the next day to apologize. Willow told them they were over and blocked his number. The next morning all the tires on Willow's jeep were slashed and the windshield was smashed. They filed charges again and got a restraining order.

Two nights later, Willow awoke to her mother screaming. She ran down the stairs to find Owen using the cordless house phone to beat her mother in the head. He smashed the phone into pieces against her skull. Willow screamed for him to stop but he was in a rage. He looked up at her with almost inhuman eyes. She bolted back up the stairs and locked herself in the bathroom using her cellphone to call 911. She could no longer hear her mother screaming or crying. Suddenly the bathroom door busted open. Somehow, he made it silently up the stairs.

He attacked Willow punching her repeatedly in the face trying to make her lose consciousness. She fought back breaking her hand punching him. He wrapped his hands around her throat and started strangling her until she was on the verge of passing out. He let go when she stopped struggling and dragged her into her bedroom and threw her on the bed, He started ripping off her clothes, and she felt him biting her chest and a tugging at her waistband of her shorts. The last thing she heard was an unfamiliar masculine voice yelling as her world went black.

"The cops pulled him off her but they had to Taser him, twice. "Billy continued the story in his kitchen. All 3 of the wolves were quivering with anger and low growls were coming from each of them. "Joanie died of her injuries. He fractured her skull and she had a massive brain bleed." Billy blinked away the tears in his eyes.

"How bad was she hurt?" Sam growled.

Jacob took over for his father since he knew this part having not left her side in the hospital. "You've seen her face. The bastard cracked her cheek bone and eye socket. She had a major concussion, 3 broken ribs and she broke her hand trying to fight him of." He seethed.

The four men sat in silence, lost in their own thoughts. Paul was overcome by how deeply it was affecting him. He thought of the beatings his mother endured at his father's hands. He was drawn to this girl, not by pity but awe that she fought back. Under his rage, he felt a compulsion to comfort and protect her, which surprised him. He never had never felt that protective over anyone other than Sam's Emily before.

They all looked up at the sound of her door opening. Willow slowly walked back into the kitchen and stood behind her previously abandoned chair. She had removed her hoodie and was now wearing a spaghetti strap tank top with her oversized sweats which sat low on her hips. They all could see the fading bruises on her neck more clearly as well bite shaped bruises to her chest, bruises on her arms and wrists. The small strip of skin that showed at her waist and hips was similarly bruised with hand and finger shaped bruises. Paul literally bit his tongue to keep from growling. Jacob's knuckles turned white from how tightly he clenched them into fists.

"You okay, Kiddo?" Billy asked gently.

She took a deep breath and finally looked her uncle in the eyes. "No, I'm not and I don't' know if I ever will be Uncle Billy." She admitted. She turned to Sam and met his gaze. "I understand that you and Paul along with some other young men are the unofficial rez police or protectors."

Sam shot a look to Billy who nodded slightly "Yes, something like that. We are a small tribe without tribal police. Jake here is one of us, too"

Willow frowned at Jake "But he's so young"

"Hey, I'm not that much younger than you" he retorted

Willow flashed him a small, sad smile before returning to Sam. She couldn't meet his gaze. She looked down and picked at her cast. "That's why I let Uncle Billy tell you the story. That's why I'm letting you see this." She gestured to her body. "I know he's in jail but I'm afraid he's going to come after me again and finish what he started."

Sam ran his hands through his hair. "Thank you, Willow, for trusting us with your story. You know you have nothing to be ashamed of. None of this was your fault." He kept his tone gentle.

"I know, but I hate feeling like a victim." She sighed.

Paul cocked an eyebrow at her. "You a victim? Hell, you're a survivor. A little badass one judging by the cast on your hand" he said grinning. His wolf that puffed up with pride at the thought of her fighting back. _What the hell is that about?_ He wondered

Willow glanced up as far as his grin and quickly looked back down her unmarred cheek blushing "Thanks, Paul."

Jake reached over and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into a one-armed hug. "And no one is ever going to hurt you again. I'll break my hand beating their ass if they even think about it." At that they all chuckled.

"Come on, let's eat before it gets any colder" Billy encouraged.

"I'm not really hungry. I'm just going to go to bed." She gave Jake's hand on her hip a squeeze. He kissed the top of his head. She leaned over to kiss Billy's cheek then turned to walk back to her room.

As she retreated again the four men in the kitchen were in a different shocked silence. When she turned, they caught sight of her left shoulder blade. It was home to an extremely detailed tattoo of a silver-gray wolf with rich dark chocolate brown human looking eyes standing on a beach.

"Dude, why the hell does my cousin have a tattoo of your wolf?" Jake hissed turning on Paul.

The look on Paul's face was clear, he was wondering the same thing.

In the pre-dawn hours of the next day Jacob was quietly sneaking into the house after a quick patrol. The vampires that called Forks home never strayed on to tribal lands thanks to their treaty but Sam insisted on patrols every few hours. Nomadic leeches were sometimes attracted to the area by them. He had just closed his eyes when Willow started shrieking. He groaned as he got up and headed into her room. She was thrashing in her bed still asleep. Every night since they had gone to California was the same. She would have horrible nightmares. She would only let Jake comfort her. He was more like a brother than a cousin and also her best friend other than her mom.

"Willz, Willz, Willz, wake up honey" Jake said shaking her gently. She woke up with a start. She bolted upright and struck out with her casted hand. Jake caught it easily. "It's me, Jake. You were dreaming again honey"

She looked up at him with wide, scared eyes "Jacob" she mumbled.

"Yes, honey, I'm here." He murmured. Billy peeked into the room and Jake waved him away as Willow started sobbing with her head in her hands. Billy nodded and wheeled back into his room.

"I got you. You're safe" Jake continued to murmur to her as he sat on the bed next to her and put his arm around her. She leaned into him, still sobbing, taking comfort in his heat and strength. They sat like that until she quieted.

"I'm sorry, Jake" she said softly between sniffles. Jake handed her a tissue from the bedside table. "You must be sick of this shit by now."

Jake chuckled "Well you do have quite the set of lungs on you alright." He teased and earned a watery, sad smile from his cousin. "Willz, honey, you went through a horrific attack that no woman should ever have to endure. I would worry more if you didn't have nightmares. Never apologize. I am always her for you, Loca." He gave her a gentle squeeze.

She looked up at him, "How do you do that Jake?" she asked

"What" he asked, confused.

"Say the right thing and put me at ease." She answered

"I got skills." He teased, grinning. She bumped him on his muscular chest with her casted hand, rolling her eyes.

"Come on, back to bed with you." He released her and she lay back down.

"Please stay" she begged quietly

"Not going anywhere toots, budge over" he stretched out beside her like when they were little. He and Willow would lay side by side whispering way after bed time.

She grabbed his hand in her uninjured one. His presence was soothing. He was always warm and comforting even as a kid. Now he was this huge muscle bound man. It made her feel safe, protected. Soon they were both asleep.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

 **Thank you for the likes, follows and reviews. This is a re-write/re-post of my story so i do have about 90% of this story done.**

 **I will try to update every few days and keep writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER THREE – SETTLING IN

The rez was buzzing with the news of the arrival of the Chief's niece. Willow was oblivious to it as she rarely left her room in the Black house the first few days she was there. Jacob was the only one who could coax her out of her room to hang out and watch TV with him. Sam and Paul would visit daily. They were trying to slowly gain her trust and make her more comfortable around them. The only person that could be close to her or touch her was Jake. She would stiffen and pull away if anyone else accidentally got too close. Sam brought his fiancée Emily to meet her soon after Willow arrived and the two women seemed to instantly get along. Willow saw her scars and saw another survivor. Slowly other members of the pack would come by one by one under the guise of coming to see Billy but it was under Sam's orders. He wanted the pack familiar with her scent. He didn't know why, but he felt that there was a need to protect her.

Sam still felt drawn to her, like she was part of the pack. His wolf also recognized her as pack, like a little sister. He had discussed it with Billy. Billy and other tribal elders consulted the histories and legends. They all felt there was a connection with Willow and the pack given the reactions all the pack had to her. They all felt like she was pack bit couldn't explain it. Like how the other imprints were but a stronger connection, IT baffled everyone. Billy theorized it could be that she is of the Black line who have long been the alphas of the pack. Then there was her tattoo that was a replica of Paul's wolf. She was obviously drawn to his wolf without even knowing about it.

Paul to was strongly drawn to her. She quickly became central in his thoughts. He worried about her constantly. He watched her every move, quickly looking away if she glanced his way. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes and cornered Jake. Jake told him about her nightmares. He growled and was overcome with a desire to comfort her and hold her. He often found himself starting to approach her or reach out to her and had to stop himself. He didn't understand this need in him. He was jittery and on edge all day until he hit the Black's property line and caught her heartbeat and her sweet scent. Sam said it was similar to the pull he felt to Emily but Paul purposely avoided her eyes. He was trying to avoid imprinting on her.

Embry was at the Black home constantly. He was having problems with mother and spent most nights crashing on their couch. He was so shy and sweet that Willow quickly warmed up to him. As Jacob's best friends, Willow had spoken and emailed with him and Quil over the years, so that helped her be more at ease with him.

Paul made her nervous. She couldn't put her finger on what it was about him. She was drawn to him in a way she had never been drawn to a man before. She found herself sneaking glances at him. He always seemed to be glancing away from her when she would sneak a peek. There were times, many times in fact, she could swear she felt his eyes on her and it made her skin prickle with heat. She had to stop herself from approaching him and reaching out to him. It was almost a compulsion to touch him. She found herself anxious, almost panicky when he wasn't around and when he was it was a different nervousness. It confused her to no end.

She was slowly starting to become comfortable around all Jacob's friends. They were all so massive and muscled that she started to feel that they could protect her and keep her safe. Jacob noticed the change. She was smiling more. She could engage in conversation more. She didn't hunch her shoulders and look like she was hiding. She was forming friendships with both Emily and Kim who would visit her daily. It warmed Jake's hear to see his pack welcome her with open, loving arms. It felt right, like she belonged. He kept a very close eye on Paul. There was something about the way her looked at Willow that didn't sit well with him. The way he watched her. The way she would sneak peeks at him as well. He would have sworn they imprinted but he couldn't recall them looking in each other in the eyes. It's as if Paul was purposely avoiding it. Paul almost orbited around her as if she was the sun. He always positioned himself where he could watch her without her noticing. And that damn tattoo of his cousin's. He had discussed it with Billy. He knew the Elders were digging into the old histories and legends

Jake finally convinced Willow to start leaving the house about a month after her arrival. All her bruises had finally faded. He knew she loved hiking so he convinced her to finally hike in the woods behind their home with him. It was the end of September and the air was cool and crisp. Jake knew fall was her favorite season.

During one of their hikes they came across a clearing with a fallen tree. Jake decided to stop and let Willow rest. She sighed as she sat on the fallen limb.

"It is beautiful here" she mused looking around.

"I told ya so" Jake teased handing her a bottled water from the pocket of his cargo shorts. She stuck her tongue out him as she accepted the bottle making him chuckle. He watched her, cocking his head to the side.

"What?" she asked him, "Did I dribble?" She wiped at her chin as he chuckled.

"How are you doing, really?" he asked quietly. They avoided the subject since her arrival.

She tensed, looking at the forest floor. "I don't know Jake" she answered honestly. "I feel like I don't know who I am anymore. It's like he broke something in me. I feel like I can't trust anyone or let anyone in."

"You let Embry and Sam in a little." Jake teased remembering the times he had seen them hanging out at the house listening to music or watching movies with Embry. She had started talking more to Sam and joking with him. It helped when she discovered that Sam was her second cousin. A fact Jake had never shared.

"For as muscular as they are, they're really are just big puppy dogs. Besides Sam is family and Embry is as good as." she said shrugging and Jake snorted. She gave him an odd look and shook her head

"What about the p-people you've met at Billy's." Jake caught himself before saying pack

"Getting there. I like them. They are all sweet but they give me that look, you know. That _oh that poor girl_ look. I hate that. It makes me feel like his victim all over again."

Jake sat next to her and slung his arm over her shoulders. "Not one of us see you as a victim. We see you as a survivor. You are our sister. All the people that you've met the past few weeks are family to me and Billy"

"I'm starting to see that." She admitted

"As Chief, Dad thinks of the tribe as a family and he is our father. But especially for people like Sam, Paul and Embry. You know about Embry his mom. Sam and Paul, they didn't have great home lives thanks to their fathers. So, Dad is like a surrogate father to them. It's important you know that because I know it's hard for you have strangers around. Our house is kind of…. well it's like the island of misfit toys." Jake explained grinning at the reference to her favorite Christmas movie.

She shot an eyebrow up at him "Really Jake, island of misfit toys" she snorted.

"Face it, Half-breed, you're one of us misfits" He teased, pulling on her ponytail. She hit him in chest with her still braced hand.

"I hate it when you call me that" she scowled.

"I know." Jake grinned wider.

Willow got up and stomped away from him in the direction of the house. Jake easily caught up to her.

"Don't be mad, Willz" he chided falling into pace beside her. She glared at him but slowed down. They walked for a minute then Jake asked "What do you like to do? I mean I know you like hiking, dancing and music from when we were kids. But more recently, what is it you like to do?"

She thought for a minute. "Trail ride in my baby" she sighed referring to her jeep. "And cook."

"You like to cook; well I like to eat" Jake exclaimed grinning

"Yeah I noticed" she retorted. "Kind of hard to cook with this damn thing on. Can't wait to be released from this damn thing."

A sudden twig snapping had Jake on alert and in front of her in a protective stance before she could register the sound. Jake inhaled deeply then relaxed. A couple seconds later Embry appeared on the path

"Hey guys, I was wondering where you went" he greeted. The three of them walked together back toward the house. As they crossed the backyard Jake dug in his pocket and pulled the keys to the jeep out.

"Hey Willz, I know some trails around here," He grinned jingling the keys. She grinned and swiped the keys from his hand.

"I'm driving, it's been too long" she called over her shoulder as she jogged toward her prized possession.

Sam had spoken with the pack and encouraged them to spend much time at the Black's home as their schedules would allow and didn't make Willow uncomfortable. Luckily, she didn't like to be alone so at least one of the pack or imprints were usually with her most of the time. He also added more frequent patrolling of the house too. He still couldn't shake a feeling of dread in the back of his mind. He and Paul had discussed it but neither wolf could understand why it felt as though she was still in danger. The Harper bastard was in jail undergoing psychiatric evaluations and pre-trial hearings.

Sam truly saw her as a little sister. She and Jake were his second cousins. Maybe that is why his wolf immediately thought of her as pack. She was becoming more comfortable with him, especially after learning his father was her mother's cousin. She had grown up with Jake and Billy as her only family, but the relationship was strained. She only spoke to Billy on the phone and had only met him once before moving in with him. Jake visited every summer and they talked, texted and emailed all the time, keeping them close. She had always wanted more family, closer family as it was just her and her mother. She finally had those connections and it made her more comfortable and she let Sam in.

He had taken to calling her Little Bit as he was always teasing her about being a "little bit of a thing". At first, she balked and tattled to Emily. Then more of the boys started using the nickname. She retaliated by calling him Bubba like one of those "dumb hick country boys" but had shortened it to Bub. Paul hated the pack calling her Little Bit. On more than one occasion he found himself growling quietly at them did. He didn't know why it irked him and his wolf so much. He also didn't understand the pull to be near her. He kept avoiding her eyes. He kept reminding himself that this girl did not need him to imprint on her. It was like a mantra in his head.

It was Jacob and Paul hanging out at the house with her a couple weeks later when the moving truck arrived. The Probate cleared and the lawyers that controlled Willow's financial holdings had put the house on the market. The truck held the few things that Willow had wanted of her mother's. She asked the guys to put the boxes in that attic. She wasn't feeling up to going through her mother's personal things and mementos. She had instructed the lawyers to sell off the contents of the house. The only other thing she kept was her upright piano that her mother had bought when she started lessons at 6 years old.

Paul and Jake rearranged the modest living room to accommodate it. After the truck left she sat on the bench in front of it. She lovingly ran her fingers along the wood that she had painted lilac when she was 8. Her mother had been pissed about the mess but laughed at the purple hued piano. Paul and Jake watched her carefully as she sat with a wistful smile. She rubbed her hands together and flexed her fingers that had only recently been released from the wrist brace. She was in her own little world now.

This was a world she remembered, sitting in front of her piano. This made sense to her as little in her life seemed to lately. She settled more fully on the bench her body assuming a familiar position she hadn't been in for months. She placed her hands on the keys and quickly ran through some scales to limber up her stiff fingers. She smiled a real smile. Jacob sat on the end of the couch to her left and watched her. On his visits to her and Aunt Joan, she would often play for him. Aunt Joan thought she was showing off for him but he never minded. She started running through Fur Elise from memory she looked like herself again. The old Willow, his only cousin, the girl who was like his sister. Paul took a breath and opened his mouth but Jake shot him a warning look and shook his head. It was as if the music was pulling Willow out of herself in way nothing else could and he didn't want Lahote to fuck it up. Paul sat back in the chair behind her and just listened.

She stopped playing for a moment. She rubbed her hands and fingers again. She glanced over at Jake who gave her one of his big goofy grins. He settled back on to the couch and rested his head on his hand. "Play something, Willz." He urged softly. "You once told me that music heals, heal yourself."

Willow smiled sadly at him. She looked away, chewing on her lower lip as she searched her brain for a song that spoke to her right now. That is what she always did when she was playing to help herself feel better. The song came to her suddenly and she closed her eyes. She placed her fingers back on the keys and started to play. Jake smiled wider. Yup this was his Willow. The one she was the last time he had seen her before the asshat attacked her. Paul was silent and still, transfixed by the skill and passion with which she played. When she started to sing along Paul literally felt like he couldn't breathe.

 _"I can understand how when the edges are rough_

 _And they cut you like tiny slivers of glass_

 _And you feel too much_

 _And you don't know how long you're gonna last_

 _But everyone you know is tryna smooth it over_

 _Find a way to make the hurt go away_

 _But everyone you know is tryna smooth it over_

 _Like you're tryna scream underwater"_

Jacob frowned a little at the song lyrics. As she continued, she was completely engrossed in the music when Sam, Embry, and Jared came in with Billy. Jake motioned for them to keep silent. No one made a sound as she continued. When she came to the end of the song, not a person in Billy's small living room had dry eyes including Willow. She sat with her hands in her lap and her head down.

Paul wiped his eyes. His heart felt like it was breaking as he listened to her sing the hell out of the song. The lyrics haunted him. "Wow" he finally breathed, breaking the silence.

Willow jumped and turned realizing she had an audience. She flushed bright crimson.

"That was amazing." Sam said quietly, voice thick with emotion.

"She is amazing." Billy agreed, smiling proudly

"Yeah but do you know any Imagine Dragons?" Embry teased. Everyone groaned and Jake chucked a couch pillow at his head.

The next Friday, Paul volunteered to drive Billy home from the council meeting since Jake opted to stay home with Willow. Paul hadn't seen her for two days due to work and patrol schedules and it was making both him and his wolf anxious.

He could hear them in the kitchen when he got out of his truck. He again worried over how drawn he was to this girl that two days away had his wolf clawing at him incessantly. How all his thoughts revolved around this amazing, strong, beautiful girl with a tattoo of his wolf on her shoulder. He cursed the Great Spirits, why was he so drawn to her? She didn't need a man like him. Angry, violent, quick tempered. That was what that creep Harper was and look what he did to her. No, Paul argued with himself, he would never ever lay a hand on a woman. Not like his father. He would NEVER be that.

He lifted Billy out of his truck and into his chair. Just as they entered through the front door they heard Willow shriek. Paul jumped over Billy's chair, landing in the kitchen doorway in a defensive posture. He abruptly stood up and barked a laugh at the scene in front of him.

Jake was standing in front of the stove with Willow slung over his shoulder. There was tomato sauce everywhere including all over Jake who Willow was currently hitting on the back with a sauce covered spoon. She was wailing at him to put her down. They both startled at the sound of Paul's laugh and looked to the door.

"What the hell happened here?" Billy asked surveying the mess in the kitchen around Paul.

Jake quickly returned Willow to her feet. "Willz can't take a critique of her cooking." He teased darting out of reach of the spoon she swung at him again.

"My sauce does not taste like feet, Jacob Black." She retorted. Billy and Paul both had to laugh at her adorable scowl.

"Here, let's see." Paul said striding quickly over to them. He reached around her and plucked a clean spoon from the container next to the stove. Instinctively Willow froze as the huge wolf reached around her to take a sample from the pot behind her.

He popped the spoon into his mouth, He closed his eyes and moaned. "Black, you must be smelling yourself again because her sauce tastes like heaven." He smiled down at Willow. As usual, she was looking down and not at him. He could still see the flush on her cheeks.

He leaned closer again and took another sample to give to Billy. He took the opportunity to inhale deeply reveling in her scent of cocoa butter and coconut mixed with her sweet essence. She smelled delicious. He stepped away and gave the spoon to Billy.

"I agree with Paul, heaven" Billy sighed after a taste. Willow flushed darker red.

Paul helped clean up the kitchen while Willow assembled the layers of her chicken parmesan. Jake went to clean up and Billy went to watch the news. They worked in silence stealing glances at each other as they worked. She scraped the excess sauce into a bowl and went to the sink to run water in the empty pot. Paul was leaning against the counter next to the sink with his arms folded, studying her.

"You have some in your hair" Paul told her reaching over and tugging a strand that had come loose from her low messy bun. He tucked it behind her ear and her skin tingled with a burning sensation where his fingers brushed against her skin. She gasped and thought _"what the hell"_

Paul heard her little gasp and her heart accelerate. His wolf was pleased with her reaction to their touch.

"My turn to clean up" she mumbled as she spotted Jake returning to the kitchen. She slid down the hall to the bathroom.

Jake caught the exchange between the two and cocked an eyebrow at his pack brother. Paul shrugged and turned to clean what was left of the mess on the counter. Jake leaned in the doorway and regarded Paul closely. Paul was not his closest pack brother. Hell, Paul wasn't close to anyone except maybe Sam. He was the Beta of the pack because he's their best fighter. A skill he honed during a lifetime of anger, fighting and defending himself. He had a reputation as a lady's man. Jake couldn't even say Paul was a love em and leave em type because it was more of a wham bam thank you ma'am. Never saw him with the same woman more than twice, if you saw him with them at all.

Lately there was something different about Paul, especially when he was at the house, which was all the time. It had annoyed the men of the house at first until they saw the change in Paul. He was calm, quiet and gentle with Willow. Not for the first time, Jake found himself wondering if Paul imprinted on her cousin. Again, he couldn't recall them actually looking in each other's eyes.

"I can feel you staring, Black." Paul said quietly enough only supernatural hearing would catch it

"Just trying to figure out your deal, Lahote" Jake answered as he spun one of the kitchen chairs and sat, straddling it. Paul quirked an eyebrow. Being wolves, the pack often communicated with facial expression and head tilts rather than words. "You know what I mean. Your deal with Willow"

"No deal" Paul answered folding the rag he had been using to clean up over the faucet. Jake snorted and rolled his eyes. Paul again leaned against the counter and folded his arms over his chest. It was a familiar Paul stance. He kept himself closed off and people at bay. He was one of the only wolves that could keep the others out of his thoughts. Only the alpha could break through, which Sam avoided because that mind was a horror show of anger and pain.

"The man whore of Washington State suddenly goes celibate. The guy with the biggest problem with authority hangs at the chief's house every night" Jake said without humor.

Paul glared at Black. _"Always so cocky, this one."_ He thought. He rubbed his face with his big hands. He knew he couldn't avoid the subject, the whole pack was thinking it. "I don't know, man. I'm drawn to her and I don't know why." He admitted to Jake. The only other people he had made this admission to was Sam and Emily. "And then there is that damn tattoo of hers. My wolf is drawn to her too. You've heard me growl at times. We hate seeing her close to Sam and Embry."

"I know, it's weird.' Jake agreed furrowing his brow. He tilted his head as regarded the older wolf for a moment. "Have you imprinted on her?"

"She's never met my eyes. I think I make her nervous" Paul shook his head.

Just then they heard the bathroom door open and Willow moving around in her room.

"Dude, you make everyone nervous." Jake agreed low enough for only Paul to hear.

When Willow returned to the kitchen, Embry had joined them and helped Paul and Jake set the table

"Sit, sit." Jake told her as he and Paul brought the finished meal to the table.

Willow smiled and joined Billy at the table. She watched as the men passed the dishes around, heaping their plates with pasta, chicken, salad and garlic bread. She couldn't stop smiling. After all they had done for her the past couple of months it felt nice to pay them back in some small way. It was her first opportunity to really cook for them now that her hand and wrist were healed and strong enough for kitchen duties.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Paul moaned with his first bite. The others all hummed in agreement. Paul pointed his fork at her "You have been holding out on us woman!"

Willow laughed as she helped herself to a small portion of pasta. "From what I have seen you aren't really a picky eater, Paul" she teased glancing at him. His eyes were closed, savoring his next bite.

"Seriously though, this is amazing" Embry told her. Jake and Billy nodded in agreement with their mouths full.

"That's it, you are the cook of the house now." Billy told her. He motioned to the boys, "Which makes you boys the cleanup crew since Em and Paul spend more time here than at home."

"Yes, Chief" the wolves chorused making Willow chuckle. She looked around at what was quickly becoming her family and for the first time since her mother died she felt almost happy.

 ******AUTHORS NOTE******

 **This will be a slow building story. Willow has been through hell and it's gonna take work to get around her walls. The pack has already accepted her as a pack,ate and Paul is already smitten. What better support system could a girl have?**

 **The song she plays is "The Great Escape" by Pink. It is a song that I know from experience since to fit someone grieving a great loss. It is a song I listened to frequently last year after losing my husband. I added the full lyrics below**

 **The Gre** **at Escape**

 **I can understand how when the edges are rough**

 **And they cut you like the tiny slivers of glass**

 **And you feel too much**

 **And you don't know how long you're gonna last,**

 **But everyone you know, is tryna smooth it over,  
Find a way to make the hurt go away,  
But everyone you know, is tryna smooth it over,  
Like you're trying to scream underwater,  
But I won't let you make the great escape,  
I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place  
I'm not gonna lose you  
'Cause the passion and pain  
Are gonna keep you alive someday  
Gonna keep you alive someday**

 **I feel like I could wave my fist in front of your face  
And you wouldn't flinch or even feel a thing  
And you've retreated to your silent corner  
Like you decided the fight was over for ya,**

 **Everyone you know, is tryna smooth it over,  
Find a way to make the hurt go away,  
Everyone you know, is tryna smooth it over,  
Everyone needs a floor they can fall through  
But I won't let you make the great escape,  
I'm never gonna watch you checking out of this place  
I'm not gonna lose you  
'Cause the passion and pain  
Are gonna keep you alive someday  
They're gonna keep you alive someday**

 **Oh, Terrified of the dark, but not if you go with me  
And I won't need a pill to make me numb  
And I wrote the book on runnin',  
But that chapter of my life will soon be done**

 **I'm the king of the great escape  
You're not gonna watch me checking out of this place  
You're not gonna lose me  
'Cause the passion and pain  
Are gonna keep us alive someday  
Yeah the passion and the pain  
Are gonna keep us alive someday, someday**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **I usually put these at the bottom but I wanted to address a couple PMs I received. I have deleted "Tame the Wolf, Fix the Girl" from the site. Since this is a re-write I decided to avoid confusion and pull it. Sorry to its followers but I promise this is the same story with some minor alterations, added information and interactions. In re-reading the original story I realized there were things I hinted add and never addressed. Since I was writing sporadically and still very mired down my grief I felt I lost the flow and then I lost my muse. Grief is a bitch. Grief after suicide is a totally different experience. It's been a little over a year and I am finding my footing as well as finding myself again.**

 **Thank you for he likes, follows and comments. Thanks for your patience and understanding. Now let me end this and get back to the story. -Tara**

CHAPTER FOUR – IS THAT HOW THIS IS SUPPOSED TO GO?

 _She stood on an unfamiliar beach positively engulfed in a huge hoodie. It wasn't one of her over-sized ones she favored. It had a lingering smell of pine, leaves and a heady masculine cologne. She took a deep breath, inhaling the comforting smell and gazed up at the full moon. Suddenly a few yards ahead of her the wolf appeared. He was an enormous hulking beast with a silver-gray coat but when she met his eyes they were a deep rich human brown. As she stared at the wolf she felt a fission of heat run through her and heard a deep husky voice echo in her head "my love"._

 _She slowly made her way to the beast, her heart racing not in fear but anticipation. He nuzzled into her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his soft fur. She buried her face in his fur and smelled the same scent that clung to the hoodie she wore. "My wolf." She whispered into his neck._

Willow woke to bright rays of sun playing over her face. She stretched and sighed. The dream was back. For years, since she was 14 in fact, she had the wolf dream. So often she had the image of the wolf on the beach tattooed on her left shoulder blade. She always thought of the wolf as her protector. She was glad the dream was back. It meant no Owen nightmares last night. She sat up as someone lightly tapped on her door.

"Yeah" she called as she scooted out of bed, standing and stretching.

Embry popped his head in the door. "Good morning, Sunshine." he grinned at her. Willow couldn't help but smile back at him. She had come to truly adore her cousin's shy best friend. He was a sweet and gentle soul. She felt bad about the troubles he was having with his mom at home that kept him camped out on the couch. They had a sibling type bond growing between them.,

"Morning, Em, looking for breakfast?" she teased as she turned to make her bed. Embry slipped into the room to help her

"Nah, we had cereal" he answered as he tugged the blanket into place. "I was just wondering if you still wanted to venture into Forks this morning."

"Yeah, I wanted to make a desert for the bonfire tonight and the rez shop is slim pickings. Why you crazy people are having a bonfire in October I'll never know." She answered as she took the pillow he retrieved from the floor.

"Cool! Jake and everyone else are busy but I can play tour guide if you want." Embry offered.

"Sure, let me just take a quick shower." Willow accepted his offer.

He flashed her a huge smile "Great! I'll just let you get ready." Embry slid from her room and headed back to the living room.

20 minutes later she emerged from the bath room wrapped in a towel. She silently cursed herself for forgetting her clothes on her bed as she tried to quickly slip back to her bedroom. She was focused on the living room trying to avoid detection by Embry when she walked into a very large, warm and very hard, muscular body. She clutched her towel tighter as she stumbled. Strong hands grasped her upper arms to steady her and she tensed under his touch.

"Easy Willow" she heard Paul murmur. "It's just me, I'm not going to hurt you." He released her as soon as she was steady and he took a step back knowing close proximity to anyone other than Jake make her anxious. Willow kept her eyes on the floor as she felt the heat rise in her face.

"Excuse me." she mumbled and darted into her room. She shut the door quickly then leaned against it gasping and trembling. In the hall, Paul held a similar position against the wall. His fists were clenched as he tremored remembering the feel of her soft body as it crashed into his. She smelled deliciously of her cocoa butter and coconut oil toiletries she used.

Billy witnessed the exchange from the end of the hall. This young man, famed for his quick temper and quicker fists was shaking like a leaf and not from anger. The older man regarded him coolly, thinking of the changes he had seen in this volatile man since his niece's arrival. They hadn't imprinted yet, but he knew it was a matter of time. Maybe the Spirits were waiting for the right time for her to get past the trauma of her attack. Billy rolled away sighing and admitting to himself as much as he didn't like the idea of his fragile niece and the hot headed Lahote, the Spirits seemed to have other plans.

In her room, Willow was chastising herself to get it together. She shook her head and pushed herself from the door. She turned on her Wi-Fi speakers and hit play on her iPod.

" _If I could find assurance to leave you behind_

 _I know my better half would fade_

 _And all my doubts is a staircase for you_

 _Up and out of this place_

 _The first step is the one you believe in_

 _The second one might be profound…."_

Willow sang softly sang a long as she started to dress. The music working to calm the jitters she felt from the close contact with Paul. She pulled on her underthings then snagged her favorite pair of faded and frayed jeans. He found a black tank and pulled on a stretched purple sweater that hug off her left shoulder. She unwound the towel from her hair and towel dried it. She applied a little product and opted to let it air dry in its natural waves cascading over her shoulders.

She opened the door to go put her towels in the laundry and noticed Paul in the hall where she left him. He was leaning against the wall with his fists clenched and his eyes closed. He was humming along with the song playing from her speakers. It was one of his favorite songs.

"Paul?" she asked tentatively, taking a step toward him. His eye snapped open and for the first time since she arrived, their eyes met

It was instantaneous and intense. It was like a vacuum sucked all the air out the house. Bolts of electricity seemed to crackle between them and steel cables suddenly were anchoring her to him. The world shifted on its axis, everything falling away until it was just her. She was perfect and beautiful and his. She also felt like she couldn't breathe and the earth shifted. She was overcome with a yearning to throw herself into his arms and cling to him.

"Damn" Billy and Embry both whispered watching as Paul went slack jawed and stumble despite leaning against the wall. Willow's brow furrowed and she looked confused. She abruptly turned and fled back into her room, slamming the door. That roused Paul who looked from her door to Billy and Embry at the end of the hall. He bolted into Jake's room and leapt out of the open window, phasing midair. He immediately locked down his thoughts, thinking only of the feel of the earth under his paws.

Lunch time found Willow in the kitchen taking two large skillets of cornbread out of the oven to go with the chili she had simmering on the back burner. She had already baked 3 large pans of homemade brownies. She had whipped together cream cheese brownies, peanut butter brownies and her special extra fudgy brownies that Jake called her "Crack Brownies" because he claimed they were addictive. Her nerves were shot after the weird run in with Paul in the hall. The routine of cooking and baking was the only thing that could calm her.

"Embry Call if I have to tell you one more time, I will break your fingers." She warned not taking her eyes from the stove as she placed the second skillet of cornbread on the stove top. She picked up a spoon to stir the chili.

"Damn, you got eyes in the back of your head." Embry mumbled pulling his hand back from the cooling brownies.

She shot him a look over her shoulder and smirked, "And don't you forget it."

"This place smells amazing." Jake said, inhaling deeply as he came through the back door.

"Willow has been all kitchen ninja up in here." Embry told him, again reaching for the brownies.

Willow leaned over and rapped him in the hand with the spoon still in her hand. "What did I tell you?" she hissed at him. "Out of my kitchen!" She pointed to the door while Jake laughed. His once timid cousin was now so comfortable she just wrapped a hungry werewolf on the knuckles with a wooden spoon.

"No Paul?" Jake asked looking around as he grabbed a water from the fridge. He saw Willow stiffen up and he looked to Embry. He pointed his chin to the door and led Jake out on to the porch.

"What's up?" Jake asked once they were out of earshot.

"It finally happened, I think. Well, Billy thinks" Embry rambled.

"Paul imprinted on Willz" Jake groaned as the realization hit him.

"Well we, think so. It was weird because she bolted, then he bolted." Embry continued rambling as he paced.

"He bolted?" Jake stared in awe as Embry nodded.

Just then Sam's truck pulled up and Sam helped Billy out and they joined the two wolves on the porch. Before they could start to discuss anything, Willow poked her head out the door to tell them lunch was ready. She smiled when she saw Sam

"Hey Bub, you going to join us for lunch?" She beamed at him.

"Yes, I think I will, Little Bit. After all the bragging Jake, Em and Paul do about your cooking, I gotta taste for myself." He teased, giving her a one-armed hug as he entered the house. Billy and Jake shared a meaningful look as they went in for lunch.

 *****SECOND AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **Credit where credit is due. The song in this chapter is "I'll Follow You" by one of my favorite bands Shinedown. If you ever have the chance to see them live DO IT. They are amazing and I love Brent Smith's voice. A friend used this as her wedding song and it's one of my favorites as well. Lyrics below.**

 **I'll Follow You by Shinedown**

 **If I could find assurance  
To leave you behind  
I know my better half would fade  
And all my doubts  
Is a staircase for you  
Opened out of this base  
The first step is the one you believe in  
The second one might be profound**

 **I'll follow you down to the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm  
I'll follow you down  
While we are passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you down**

 **You can have the money and the world  
The angels and the pearls  
Even trade my heart for color blue**

 **Just like the tower we never built  
And the shadow of all the guilt  
When the other hand was pointing at you**

 **Yet the first step is the one you believe in  
The second one might be profound**

 **I'll follow you down to the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm  
I'll follow you down while we are passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you down to where forever lies  
Without a doubt I'm on your side  
There is no where else I'd rather be  
I'm not about to compromise  
Give you up to say goodbye  
I've got you through the deep  
I'll keep you close to me**

 **I'll follow you down to the eye of the storm  
Don't worry I'll keep you warm  
I'll follow you down  
While we are passing through space  
I don't care if we fall from grace  
I'll follow you**

 **If I could find assurance  
To leave you behind  
I know my better would fade  
I'll follow you down**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER FIVE - BONFIRES AND REVELATONS

As the sun was setting that evening, Jake pulled the yellow jeep into a parking space at First Beach. Embry jumped out of the back and started gathering supplies they had brought with them. Willow slid out of the front passenger seat with large storage containers of brownies she made that morning. She held on to them on the short drive unable to trust Em in the backseat with them.

"Willow, I'm so glad you came!" Emily squealed running up to give her an awkward hug. "Ooh, what have you brought?"

Willow thrust the containers at the other girl "Brownies." She answered smiling.

"The most amazing brownies on the planet." Jake said grinning as he walked by toting a full cooler. "Sorry, Emily." He chuckled as Emily scowled at him.

"That's okay, my brownies kind of suck. I have to cheat and use a box." Emily whispered linking her arm through Willow's as they walked toward the group gathered where Sam and Jared were building an enormous bonfire.

Willow scanned the crowd of people. She saw all Jake's friends in the crowd and quite a few she didn't know. She frowned when she didn't see Paul.

"He's not here." Emily whispered in her ear.

Willow gave her a confused look and Emily continued. "Paul, he's not here. He's at work, finishing up a job. He'll be here a little later." Willow just nodded as they arrived at the tables covered in mountains of food.

As the night wore on Willow found that she was really enjoying herself. She sat in a beach chair near the roaring fire with Emily and Kim sipping hot chocolate as the boys were throwing around a glow in the dark football. She wondered how they could see anything away from the fire. But judging by the thuds, trash talk and laughter maybe that was part of the appeal. Suddenly Jake appeared and threw himself in the sand at her feet.

"Blood. Sugar. Dropping. need sustenance" he groaned, dramatically reaching out to her before collapsing in the sand.

"Drama Queen." She teased as the other women giggled. She pulled out the container of his favorite brownies she had stashed under her chair out and popped off the lid.

Jake propped himself up on his elbow and grabbed a brownie. "Aww Cuz, you do love me." he teased shoving the entire thing in his mouth. Kim and Emily laughed harder as Willow rolled her eyes at him. He snagged another brownie and trotted back over to his friends.

"Can I get one of those?" asked a husky voice to her left. Willow turned and was looking straight into Paul's rich brown eyes. Like that morning every

one and everything else seemed to fall away. Her whole body tingled with white fire. The air rushed out of her lungs. She dragged her eyes away to look down at the shaking container in her hand just to catch her breath.

"S-S-Sure." She managed to stammer through her tight throat.

Emily and Kim looked at each other with raised eyebrows as Paul took a brownie and ate it slowly, not taking his eyes from Willow.

Embry came jogging over with Willow's guitar and thrust it at her, breaking the connection between her and Paul.

"You promised." He grinned when she looked up at him. Sam also walked over with another battered acoustic guitar and handed it to Paul.

"Something you have in common." Sam grinned looking at Willow's shocked face. Paul took the guitar from Sam with a lopsided grin that made Willow's heart stutter. All the wolves heard it and smiled.

"Can you guys duet?" Emily asked as Sam sat next to her. "You like a lot of the same music."

Willow squirmed suddenly shy. She didn't like being put on the spot. Paul sensed her discomfort.

"Tell ya what. I have a new one I've been working on learning. If she knows it she can join in." He offered and Willow gave him a relieved smile.

He grinned back at her and took a minute to tune the beat-up guitar. He started to strum as the pack all settled in around the fire. Billy and the rest of the Elders had long since left.

Willow was mesmerized by the skill which his large hands handled the instrument. When he started to sing her jaw literally dropped at the sound of his voice.

" _I'm a ghost in your eyes_

 _A shadow you can't recognize_

 _I have a thought of you for every star in the sky_

 _But I'm scared, I'll never cross your mind_

 _Yeah I'm scared"_

Paul had been focusing on the instrument in his hands. As he reached the chorus he looked up and met Willow's green hazel eyes. He did not break eye contact as he continued to sing. He knew she knew the song. He heard her play it on her iPod in Billy's kitchen. It seemed to sum up how he felt perfectly.

" _Will our stars ever align?_

 _Will two hearts beat in time?_

 _These words you should always remember_

 _To you, my heart I surrender_

 _Chasing love that can never be mine_

 _Maybe one day you'll realize_

 _The words you should always remember_

 _To you, my heart I surrender_

 _My heart I surrender"_

Willow started to play along with him for the second verse and began to harmonize softly with him. She dropped her eyes to her own guitar.

" _And I can't count the times_

 _I stayed awake pretending you were mine_

 _Now I'm left with this emptiness inside_

 _Why can't I make you mine?"_

The entire group assembled around the fire were captivated by the music the newly imprinted couple were making. The entire pack and the imprints there could all feel the strength of the bond that was forming

Paul and Willow continued the song to the end. When it ended, everyone was almost gasping at the intensity between them.

"Willow, Paul I think we need to talk." Sam said gently.

Willow tore he eyes from Paul again to give Sam a confused look. She shot a look to Jake who nodded, smiling gently at her. He offered her his hand and she took it. The rest of the pack watch as the four of them walked off to a nearby part of the beach secluded by large rock formations.

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Embry mumbled as he sat in Willow's abandoned chair.

Earlier that morning when Willow had slammed the door on him after their eyes met, Paul fled the Black's house and ran straight to Sam and Emily's place. Many conversations had taken place at their kitchen table about connection he felt to Willow before the imprint. Sam and Paul had also been to the council of elders about it especially after seeing her tattoo that looked exactly like Paul's wolf. Nothing could be found in the old legends of soulmate being connected before the actual imprint. Everyone agreed the two were destined to imprint, it was a matter of time

"Shit Paul, what happened." Sam asked upon seeing the state of him that morning. Paul was angrily pacing the kitchen. He kept running his large hands through his hair, tugging on it.

"What do you think?" Paul growled glaring at Sam, Emily stood slightly behind same in a position of safety from the Beta's agitation.

"You finally imprinted on Willow" she whispered.

Paul nodded tersely as he kept pacing, then he roared, "FUCK!" Both Sam and Emily jumped.

"EASY PAUL" Sam commanded using his alpha tone. Paul shook his arms out and kept pacing.

"I didn't want this Sam. I DO NOT WANT THIS. I never did, but especially with her. I can't... I can't." Paul rambled in a simmering rage.

"Paul, she is meant for you. Chosen by the Spirits just for you." Emily said quietly.

"NO, NO I refuse to believe it." Paul shook his head

"You know the legends; you've spoken to the council and elders." Sam said trying to calm him. "You admitted you have been attracted and drawn to her since she arrived."

"Well then the Spirits are playing a sick fucking joke." Paul spat. He suddenly stopped and collapsed into the nearest chair, apparently running out of steam. He clutched his head in his hands and kept his eyes on the floor.

"How can she be my imprint, my soulmate? Out of the whole fucking pack, ME" He said quietly, voice thick with emotion. "I was trying to fight my feelings for her, my attraction. I am exactly wrong for her. I can't be what she needs. My temper, my anger…. I will hurt her like that asshole Harper did."

"Oh Paul, you would never do that!" Emily cried. She rushed past Sam to throw her arms around her friend. Emily was one of the very few people he would allow to embrace him.

"She's been broken, Emily. The bastard broke her. I am not the one that can fix her." He whispered clinging to her.

"She's not the only one who has been broken," Emily whispered. She looked at Sam who gave her a slight nod. "I think you are meant to fix each other."

Jake sat on a driftwood log with his arm around Willow's shoulders as Sam spoke. Sam and Paul sat on another log across from them. Sam was retelling the old legends of the wolf spirit warriors and the cold ones. He told the legends of soulmates or imprints or true mates. Sam then told him of the current pack members. Willow stood up and started pacing between the logs. Paul watched her carefully.

"I know the legends, Bub. They were the bedtime stories my mother told me. You are really expecting me to believe it's all true. That you, Jake, Paul, Jared, Embry Quil and the Clearwaters, all turn into giant wolves." She ranted. "Vampires are real and the whole imprinting all real" she continued ranting.

"Yes." Sam answered.

"Bullshit!" she shouted stopping suddenly in front of Sam, glaring at him. A smile tugged at the corner of Paul's mouth. This has a side of her he hadn't seen before. She was feisty and his wolf liked it.

"No, not bullshit." Jake said gently. Willow spun around to face him and her eyes widened as she saw him starting to remove his clothes.

"What the hell, Jake!" She sputtered as he undid his jeans.

"Just watch" he told her. He seamlessly shifted as he lowered his pants. His giant russet wolf stood before her.

She stumbled and landed in Paul's lap. He stiffened at the sudden intrusion but instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, steadying her. He pulled her closer to him so her back was against his chest. Her wide eyes were glued to Jake's wolf form as it slowly approached her with his head down in a submissive posture. She trembled on Paul's lap

"It's okay. Look in his eyes. It's still Jake." Paul whispered in her ear. His hot breath made her relax and listen to what he said. She saw her cousin's mocha eyes with a slight glint of mischief. Jake inched forward and laid his large head in her lap. She reached up to stroke his head and scratched between his ears. Jake closed his eyes and a content rumble emanated from his chest. She smiled at him, calming further. Jake lifted his head then loped off. He picked up his discarded clothes in his mouth and disappeared around the rocks to phase back.

"You okay?" Paul whispered again. He still had his arms wrapped around her in his lap thumbs rubbing soothing circles where they rested on her hips. Sam was silent just watching them. As much as he railed against the idea, Paul was instinctually giving his imprint what she needed. Sam's wolf rumbled with satisfaction for his Beta.

"I'm okay" Willow said taking a deep breath. She looked at Paul and finally realized she was in his lap. "Paul, I'm sorry." she mumbled and tried to stand up. She knew Paul, like herself, was very selective about who he let touch him. Her legs betrayed her and she landed back in his lap.

"It's okay. Just wait until you get your sea legs back." He teased her quietly as he steadied her again and shifted her so she was sideways in his lap. He studied her profile as he wrapped his arms around her waist again. Jake reappeared from around the rocks. He looked at the couple and motioned for Sam to follow him and they slipped silently away.

Willow was looking down to avoid Paul's intense gaze. Every part of her that touched him tingled like tiny electric shocks. She could feel the heat pouring off him and noticed his arms wrapped around her waist. Her mind was racing over all that Sam had retold tonight and realized why Sam chose those particular legends tonight.

"So, this morning, in the hall, was that you imprinting on me?" she asked quietly.

"Yes" Paul answered huskily. He looked away from her and silently cursed his pack brothers for slipping away unnoticed. The wolf was relishing having his imprint on his lap and in his arms. He was practically back flipping that she knew she was his. The man didn't want to be alone with her and he most certainly did not want to be having this conversation right now.

Willow took another deep breath and met Paul's eyes. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

Paul looked confused. "For what?"

"For bolting." She answered looking away.

Paul gently guided her chin back to look at him. "Don't apologize. You have nothing to feel sorry for"

Willow stood up and Paul let his arms fall away. She took a few steps away and looked out toward the sound of the surf. "It's too much, too intense. I can't right now." She admitted quietly even though it felt like it was ripping her heart open.

Paul stood up and walked up behind her. She could feel his warmth on her back but he didn't touch her

"I know. I'm sorry. I have no expectations. An imprint can be whatever you need him to be. I can be your brother, your friend or your lover." He told her. His wolf whined at the thought of being anything other than her mate. "I know what you went through. I know the damage something like that can cause. Just know I am here. I will never leave you. I will never hurt you. I would die before I let anyone else hurt you. Whenever you need me, whatever you decide, I'm not going anywhere." He placed a feather light kiss on her temple.

She turned to face him but he was already gone. "Thank you" she called quietly knowing his wolf hearing would hear her.

 ******AUTHORS NOTE******

 **You didn't think that the imprint was gonna make our Willow immediately fall into his arms and he was going to jump her did you. Oh no, our boy is going to have to work for it. Overcoming an abusive relationship, whether it be physically or emotionally, takes time. The imprint will not negate her fears.**

 **So the bonfire song is the kind of my theme song for this story and the reason I changed the title in the re-write. I listened to I, Prevail A LOT this past year. Saw them live twice and met them once. Two damaged people trying to learn to love, yeah the song fits. Lyrics posted below.**

 **My Heart I Surrender by I, Prevail** **  
**

 **I'm a ghost in your eyes.  
A shadow you can't seem to recognize.  
I have a thought of you for every, star in the sky  
But I'm scared, I'll never cross your mind.  
Yeah, I'm scared.**

 **Will our stars ever align?**  
 **Will two hearts, beat in time?**  
 **These words you should always remember,**  
 **To you, my heart I surrender.**  
 **Chasing love that can never be mine.**  
 **Maybe one day you'll realize.**  
 **These words you should always remember,**  
 **To you, my heart I surrender.**

 **My heart I surrender.**

 **And I can't count the times.**  
 **I stayed awake pretending you were mine.**  
 **Now I'm left here with this emptiness inside,**  
 **Why can't I make you mine?**

 **Will our stars ever align?**  
 **Will two hearts, beat in time?**  
 **These words you should always remember,**  
 **To you, my heart I surrender.**  
 **Chasing love that can never be mine.**  
 **Maybe one day you'll realize.**  
 **These words you should always remember,**  
 **To you, my heart I surrender.**

 **My heart I surrender.**

 **Will our stars ever align?**  
 **Will two hearts, beat in time?**  
 **These words you should always remember,**  
 **To you, my heart I surrender.**  
 **Chasing love that can never be mine.**  
 **Maybe one day you'll realize.**  
 **These words you should always remember,**  
 **To you, my heart I surrende** r.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER SIX – NOW WHAT?

Following the revelations at the bonfire, Willow retreated into herself again. She was trying to make sense of all that she had learned. She had so many conflicting emotions. She either kept to her room or she would bundle and walk along First Beach. Everyone gave her space to let her figure everything out. Paul kept his distance as well though his wolf was impatient to see her, smell her and touch her again.

She sat huddled on one of the driftwood logs on the beach. The morning was breezy and her hair was blowing around face. She kept trying to push it back but the wind wasn't being cooperative.

"Hey" Jake said plopping himself in the sand at her feet.

"Hey" she responded, squinting over the water.

"Are you still not talking to me?" He asked tugging on her pant leg.

"I wasn't not talking to you. I'm just processing." She said smiling down at him. She tapped her temple. "Lot's going on up here."

"I get it." Jake said looking out over the water himself. He suddenly jumped up and became very animated, pacing in front of her. "Hey all those crazy stories your mother told you are true. Oh, and Hey all your new friends turn into giant wolves and just to really push you over the deep end; one of those said wolves is your soulmate and is completely head over heels for you even though you don't know him at all." he scoffed.

Willow burst out laughing. "Well when you put it that way." She said. They looked at each other and said "Totally normal" at the same time, laughing. It felt good to laugh with Jake again.

"I was just starting to come out of the fog a little." She sighed as their laughter subsided. "And really I am fine with the whole wolf thing."

"The imprint?" Jake asked sitting next to her.

Willow shuddered. "Yeah that's what I can't get my head around." She sat quietly again as Jake studied her. "I can't deny it. There's been something there even before the fireworks. An attraction, whatever. But I was attracted to O….to him." She stuttered unable to say his name. "What scares me is how much more attracted to Paul I am than I ever was to Him. How can I trust myself? The only guy I ever let get close killed my mother and tried to rape me."

"Willz there is no way you could have known about Harp….him." Jake said gently. He was careful with his words. It was first time she had spoken directly of him or what happened.

"I dream about a wolf, Jake. Did I ever tell you that?" Jake just looked at her with wide eyes.

"For years, I had the same dream about this wolf on a beach. A beach that looks a hell of a lot like this one. That's where the tattoo came from. He is the wolf in my dream. My guardian, my protector. Maybe that's why it was so easy to accept the pack."

Jake shook his head "Willz, it just proves that Paul is the right one for you. That you can let him in."

"Maybe, but after what happened to me, I don't know if I can let him in like that." She was quiet for a moment. "What happened that night, it broke something in me. How can I be anyone's soulmate as broken as I am.?

Jake stood up and pulled her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her back toward her jeep before she froze.

"Honey, you aren't the only one who has been broken. We are all here for you, we will help fix you. Paul can understand you in ways you don't even know yet. Believe me when I say that he is not going anywhere so take all the time you need." He assured her. She looked up at him questions in her eyes. "His story to share. I'm just saying don't rush to a decision. You control what happens and when between you and him." He looked to the tree line to see Paul's wolf watching them. Jake nodded at him and Paul turned and melted into the trees.

As they climbed into the jeep Jake was quiet. Then turned to her and said. "You should ask Paul to show you his wolf"

"Why?"

"It may help you make some decisions about him." He said grinning.

Paul wove his way through the trees back to his house. Just like every day after his patrol, he found himself watching Willow from afar. He was trying to keep his distance but the man and the wolf were at odds. He managed to stay away from the house. He had to at least see her and catch a bit of her scent to keep the wolf restrained. He phased and pulled on the shorts kept tied to his ankle before jogging across the back lawn and entering his kitchen through the back door.

As usual his mind was on her. Even before the imprint, he was attracted to her. She may have been battered and bruised when he met her but he thought she was beautiful. He loved to watch her move around Billy's kitchen. It was like she was dancing. The way she would hum or softly sing along to the music she seemed to always have playing was the sweetest sound to his wolf's ears. He stood with his fridge door open just staring at its meager contents. Most of the time the pack ate together at Sam's and of course since her arrival until the bonfire Paul took most of his meals at Billy's. He sighed and shut the door. Rolling his shoulders, he headed to his bathroom to shower.

After his hot shower, he stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom scrutinizing his reflection. He knew the affect he had on women. They threw themselves at him on a regular basis. Like the rest of the pack he was a towering height at 6ft 4in. He has a bit more muscle mass on him than most of his brothers due to the fact he worked out regularly prior to his change. He kept his straight silky black hair a little longer than his brothers to hide a couple of scars near his hairline. He ran his fingers through the wet strands, pushing them back to see the scars courtesy of his father and a glass coffee table. His rich brown eyes settled on a pattern of faint scars on his upper arm, flexing the muscles underneath. Another reminder of the horrors of his childhood, cigarette burns also inflicted by dear old dad. He had the pack tattoo as they all did on his right bicep as did his back brothers and Leah.

Sam and Emily kept telling him that Willow was meant for him. That they were two broken pieces that made a whole. The few physical scars were nothing compared to his mental ones. He shook his head as he dropped the towel into the laundry and pulled on a pair of boxers. He yanked open his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of jeans. How could her fix her when he still couldn't fix himself?

Joe Lahote had been an abusive drunk. Paul's earliest memories were his mother's cries when his father would beat her, or worse. Paul learned the horrors that a man could do to a woman at a very early age. By the time, he was five his mother had taken all she could stand. She was heavily pregnant again, this baby surviving the beatings inflicted by her husband as two others had not. She took Paul and fled. His father chased them down, forcing their car off the road. His mother and unborn sister were killed instantly. Paul survived the accident and was pulled from the backseat by his father. The concussion and broken bones attributed to the accident were part of the beating administered be sure that no one learned the truth behind the crash. It was the first of his many "lessons". Paul realized later many of the beatings his mother endured where to protect him. Letting Joe wallop her instead of touching him.

Paul was fishing through his t-shirt drawer when his cell rang. He picked it up, seeing Jake's name on the screen. "Yeah" he answered.

"Hello to you too." Jake quipped

Damn this kid is like a morning TV show host, too damn perky, Paul groaned internally.

"What do you want, Black" Paul growled

"I need a favor" Jake turned serious.

"Jake, I just got off patrol. I'm starving and not in the mood for this crap" he snapped

"I need you to take Willz to Port Angeles for me." Jake explained.

Paul's interest was piqued, "Why, what's up?"

"She has an appointment there. She still doesn't know the way that well and you know she doesn't like to go anywhere alone. Sam or I usually take her but Dad has an appointment in Forks and Sam is tied up on the job site and can't get away."

Paul sighed. His wolf was excited about the prospect of time alone in the truck with his imprint. As usual the man was hesitant. "What time?"

"You'll have to leave in about 15 minutes or so to get her there on time." Jake answered. Paul could hear the grin on his face. His voice then lowered. "You really need to stop avoiding her and figure this imprint out. The whole watching from afar isn't helping either one of you."

"I know, I know." Paul conceded. "I don't want to push. She is not ready for anything. I WANT to be near her but I have to put her wants and needs above mine, she's been through enough."

"Alright, fine. Just get your ass here in 15." Jake snapped and hung up on him. He agreed with Paul but watching his cousin back track into her depression was killing him.

Paul tossed his phone on his bed and pulled a plain white v neck that hugged the muscular planes of his shoulders and chest. He grabbed the black zip up hoodie that was hanging on a hook on the closet door. He looked in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair again. He sat on the bed to pull on his boots. Grabbing the phone off the bed, he walked out of the room, snapping the light off. He headed out the front door, snagging his truck keys from hall table as he went.

As he drove across the rez to the Black's place he thought about the conversation he overheard on the beach earlier. Willow was afraid to let him in and he was afraid to try to get close to her. He thought about his past relationships, or rather lack thereof. The most he ever saw a girl was three times. He went after easy targets that he knew he could get what he needed without any attachment. He never disrespected anyone he just chose the ones that didn't respect themselves. They were a means of taking care of a physical need, nothing more. He was upfront about it with them about it. No attachments, just sex. Paul didn't know what love was. Any love in his life was ripped from him by his father.

She was so pure, so sweet. He would never forgive himself if he hurt her in any way. She was beautiful, smart, caring, all the things he wasn't. She was also strong and feisty at time. She is stronger than she knows. He wanted to help her discover the things everyone else saw in he that she didn't. He wanted to be the kind of man she deserved. He wanted to protect her and cherish her. She turned him into a huge sap the minute he caught sight of her, long before the imprint.

He pulled up to the little red house and cut the engine. He didn't move for a minute. He could hear Willow at her piano. She was playing something classical, Bach he thought. But he knew nothing about music other than what he liked to listen to and play which wasn't classical that was for sure. When she played though, he could listen to anything all day. He looked around and saw Jake's little VW Rabbit he rebuilt was already gone. Paul steeled himself to battle his wolf as he got out of the truck and walked up to the door. Once there, he hesitated and decided he would knock to alert her to his presence instead of walking in like he normally did. It felt weird and he nervously shuffled from foot to foot.

Willow opened the door and smiled when she saw him. She stood aside to allow him to slide past her. He did so taking a deep breath in of her scent. His wolf hummed in contentment.

"Since when do you knock?" She teased as he passed her. She took a deep, calming breath as he did. Paul smirked, she was scenting him too.

"I heard you playing and didn't want to startle you." He explained. Damn, she looked gorgeous he thought. Her hair was up in a messy bun with loose tendrils around her face. He shoved his hands in his pockets to keep himself from touching her.

"Oh ok. Not necessary but thanks." She smiled at him again. She was shyly looking him up and down. She hadn't seen him in weeks, since the night on the beach. He looks amazing in jeans she was thinking. She shook her head at the thought. "I just gotta throw on something other than sweats. Jake mentioned you just got off patrol. I left a plate for you in the oven" She said over her shoulder as she headed to her room. Paul watched her go, mesmerized by the sway of her hips.

In her room, Willow took another deep, steadying breath. She was definitely attracted to Paul. Since the bonfire, she thought about him more and more and she realized how gorgeous she found him. She had heard the pack joking about Paul and his penchant for the ladies and his history of fighting and his horrible temper. After Owen, that was not the type of guy she could afford to be attracted to. She pulled her favorite jeans out the drawer and quickly switched the sweats for them. She pulled her favorite black ankle boots out of the closet and sat on the bed to pull them on. The difference between the Paul in the pack stories and the Paul that she had started to get to know were very different. She sighed looking in her mirror. Her clothes had become loose. The strain of the past few months was taking its toll. She put on a belt and smoothed her long sleeved purple t-shirt down over her hips. She grabbed her jacket from the end of her bed and went to rejoin Paul.

"Thanks for doing this, Paul" She was saying as she came back into the kitchen. Paul was polishing off the second of the bacon, egg and cheese sandwiches she had left for him.

"No problem. Ready to go?" He asked getting up. She shook head, motioning for him to sit and finish his breakfast. There were two more sandwiches on the plate. At least now she knew why these boys had such huge appetites. They had to fuel the phase. She poured him a glass of orange juice and sat at the table with him. She watched him eat with a small smile on her face. She loved watching people enjoy the food she prepared for them. They sat in silence. She took his dishes when he finished a put it in the sink. He motioned for her to go ahead.

"After you." He said, smiling. He followed her to his truck and quickly reached around her to open the door. "You might need a hand" he mumbled and lifted her into the passenger seat. They both felt the electricity between them and it was so intense it made her gasp as his touch. Paul heard and suppressed a smile.

"Thank you." She mumbled as Paul shut her door.

She gave him the address and they made small talk on the trip up. They discussed simple things to get to know each other like favorite colors, favorite movies and music. Any time they had conversed before, it was in a group setting not one on one. Willow was surprised to learn he was only 20 years old but he had managed to graduate high school at 16 and had gone ahead to go to college for two years on a scholarship before he dropped out. His father had gotten sick.

As much as he hated the bastard, Paul came back to the rez to take care of his father and started working at a construction company run by Jared's father. Joe Lahote decided to try to make amends. It was too little too late and they ended up having a colossal blow out argument. The anger triggered his first phase. His father's heart already weakened by years of addiction and chemotherapy gave out at the sight of his only child becoming a wolf. Paul couldn't believe he told her that story, he was mentally cursing himself when they arrived at their destination

Paul pulled into a parking space in front of the address she had given him. He looked at the sign and was startled to note that it was the Port Angeles Counseling Center. He cut the engine and looked at Willow. She was looking at the building too, chewing on her bottom lip.

"My secret is out." She tried to joke. She was embarrassed to have Paul know she was it counseling, even if it was helping with the PTSD.

He reached out and softly stroked his fingers down the side of her face. "No shame in getting help after what you went through." He said gently. She nodded and Paul slipped out of the truck to help her out.

She stumbled as she tried to slide out of the lifted truck. She landed in Paul's arms. She clutched his strong arms as he steadied her.

"You know some running boards on this would be useful." she chided even as she blushed from his touch.

"I'll keep that in mind." He grinned at her. No, he thought to himself, I think I like it better this way. He released her and she started toward the door.

"30 minutes." She called over her shoulder.

"What?" Damn he was just busted watching her walk away.

"My session is 30 minutes. I'll see you then." She said smiling. Paul could swear there was a little of the extra swish in her hips the rest of the way into the building.

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **Sneaky, sneaky Jacob. He is going to make them face the imprint head on.**

 **I will continue to try to post every few days as I have 20 something chapters written.**

 **More Willow/Paul and general pack bonding ahead.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER SEVEN -FIRST DATE

Paul let himself into Billy's three weeks later, inhaling deeply. Willow was cooking dinner and man could that woman cook. He smiled at the aroma coming from the kitchen. She was making her chicken parmigiana again. He had admitted to her it was his favorite during their forced alone time during the trip to her appointment. He sauntered over to kitchen door and leaned in the doorway watching her work.

As usual her hair was pulled away from her face in a loose pony tail and she was wearing black yoga pants and a tank top. Whenever she was cooking she tended to wear a tank top because the kitchen would get so warm between the stove and one or two wolves hanging out while she worked. Today she was alone as Embry played Xbox in the living room. She was humming along with her music she always had playing in the kitchen. Today it was Pink's "Truth About Love" that wafted out of her wireless speakers.

"Hey Baby Girl" He said to announce himself. He had adopted the nickname for her the last couple days after realizing she was a huge Criminal Minds fan.

"Hey you, I'm making your favorite." She said, whirling around to face him with a big smile. She walked over to where he stood and gave him a taste of the sauce she was about to sample herself. Paul grinned at her and let her guide the spoon to his lips.

He moaned as he tasted it and she flashed him a bigger smile. She whirled around and returned to the stove to turn the burner off under the sauce pot. Paul couldn't help but smile wider himself watching her.

This was a different Willow. After their trip to Port Angeles and her counseling session she seemed different. More at ease around him. On the way, home she told him that she had discussed him with her therapist, leaving out the supernatural bits. She admitted to him she was attracted to him and her fears. Her therapist encouraged her to talk to Paul, to try to let him in and see how it goes. They agreed to be friends and let things progress naturally. Paul's wolf was disgruntled. He wanted her as their mate, NOW! He reined it in, thinking friendship was better than nothing and it least he could be around her. Every day they would spent some time together, just the two of them, away from the pack.

He sat at the table as she continued humming to herself at the stove. She was assembling the large pans of chicken, sauce and cheese. "You're in a good mood." He observed.

"Am I?" She mused. She finished what she was doing as Paul studied her. She could feel his eyes on her. She popped the pans in the oven then went to the fridge to grab drinks. She sat across from Paul and slid a soda across the table to him. "I guess I am. Deciding to stop being this pitiful broken thing put me in a good mood. I will not let him win. Too long he's had power over me. I know that now."

Paul reached over and laced his large fingers through her small ones where her hand rested on the table. "That's my girl" he gave her another sexy grin. She squeezed his hand but didn't pull away. She was enjoying the warmth and tingles his touch brought her. There had been a lot of little touches the last few days. She knew the pack were very tactile, constantly bumping shoulders and play fighting. She was slowly getting comfortable with all the touches she would get from Sam, Embry and Paul. The small one armed hugs, pats on the back or shoulder or a brush of a hand on her arm as they walked by. She was most comfortable with them Sam and Embry were like brothers to her, much like Jake was. She knew they would never hurt her. With Paul, she knew the pull of the imprint made them want to touch each other. He respected her boundaries, keeping it light, gentle and much like the ones from Sam and Embry. Electricity tingled through both of them with each touch. Paul's wolf was positively humming at her holding his hand.

"Would you go out with me?" he suddenly blurted out.

"What, like a date?" she asked startled.

"Yes, exactly." Paul was nervous. _He didn't date! What was he thinking?_ He was screaming internally

"What did you have in mind?" she asked

"Well, since you cook for us all the time I could take you to dinner then maybe a movie." he tried to appear nonchalant but his heart was pounding so hard he thought even she would be able to hear it.

"Well, I do love movies and haven't been to one in a while" she admitted smiling shyly, her pulse also pounding loudly

"Tomorrow night?" Paul asked. His wolf was whining in anticipation.

"Sounds like fun, yes." she answered. Paul smiled and squeezed her hand.

Willow smiled at him then got up and went back to the fridge. She tossed a head of lettuce at him which he caught easily. "Make yourself useful, Lahote" She teased.

When Billy and Jake got home from the Friday night council meeting they found Paul setting the table and Willow putting a pan of brownies into the oven for dessert.

"Crack brownies?" Jake asked expectantly. Embry chuckled

"Of course!" she laughed.

The meal was a loud one with the boys all joking and ragging on each other about everything they could think of. Paul playfully stabbed Embry over the last piece of chicken. When the timer went off Willow jumped up to pull their dessert out of the oven which started the whining over waiting for them to cool enough she could cut them. After dinner Willow went to her room to read and Billy went to watch football game while the boys cleaned up.

Paul tapped on her open door when they were done. She looked up from where she was curled up on her bed reading

"Done?" she asked.

"Yup." He leaned in the doorway. There was unspoken rule between them that he stayed out of her bedroom. That was a level of intimacy he wasn't willing to push just yet.

"You on patrol tonight?" she asked closing her book.

'Yeah I'm headed out in a few minutes. Just wanted to say goodnight." He answered. He watched her as she got up and walked over to him. He inhaled deeply letting her scent wash over his senses as he stood up straight. She had come closer for that purpose. They had discussed the wolf's need for closeness and how her scent affected him. She knew that the wolf would be distracted on patrol without a chance to scent her.

Paul stood silent and still as she approached. He let her control the level of contact she was comfortable with. Over the past week, she would allow more and more touches. She didn't take her eyes off him as she approached and reached out to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he held his breath. This was new. His low rumble sounded in his chest as she took one last step and lay her head on his chest. He was frozen arms at his side.

"It's ok" She whispered, giving him permission. His paralysis broke and he wrapped her in his strong arms. He lay his cheek on the top of her head.

"This is new" he voice was low and husky. She nodded and sighed, relaxing into him. He hugged her tighter and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He wanted to nuzzle her neck but he knew not to push it. He just enjoyed the closeness.

Willow too was enjoying being enveloped by his supernatural heat. "Baby steps" she whispered, smiling against his chest. She took in a deep breath of him. She recognized that scent. She took a step back with her brow furrowed. She looked up at him.

She cocked her head in an almost lupine gesture, and regarded him for a minute. Paul was getting anxious the longer she looked

"Jake!" She called and he appeared behind Paul. He looked from one to the other.

Paul was confused and his anxiety was climbing." Willz?"

"I think it's time you showed me your wolf." She said to Paul with a small smile. Jake chuckled behind Paul.

The three of the walked into the woods behind the house. She stood in her coat, hugging herself for warmth. There was a light snow starting to fall. Jake stood beside her for moral support and her safety. Paul had disappeared behind a nearby tree to phase

"You ready for this?" Jake asked her. She nodded, eyes locked on the tree Paul had gone behind.

The large gray-silver wolf padded around the tree and approached her warily. She gasped then she turned on Jake "You knew!"

Jake grinned at her. "Well I knew the tattoo looked like him but not about the connection until you told me about the dreams." He raised his hands in surrender, backing away from her.

Paul whined and took a few steps closer. She turned back to him. "All this time, it's been you." She breathed. He cocked his head.

"My dreams, it's been you. That's why Jake suggested I ask you to show me your wolf." She stepped closer to him and he took a step back then growled at Jake.

"Phase dude. It's a long story." Jake said but his grin faded.

Jake took Paul's patrol for him so they could talk. Back at the house, she led Paul into her room and shut the door behind them. Billy looked at Jake who shrugged "She saw his wolf." Billy nodded as his son left to start patrol with Embry. Jake had confided in him the conversation that took place on the beach about her dreams.

In her room, she stripped off her coat as Paul stood by the door watching her. Neither of them had said a word since he phased back. Neither of them knew where to start.

"Sit" she told him. He sat on the edge of her bed. She paced in front of him for a moment before he reached out and caught her hand.

"Willz?" he said quietly. She looked at him. She was struggling with how to start. She stripped off her sweatshirt revealing her ever present tank top. She turned revealing her left shoulder to him.

"I know you've seen it. I know you recognize it"

"My wolf" he reached out and traced the outline of the tattoo and she shuddered under his touch.

"Yes. This is the wolf I have been dreaming about for years. They started when I was 14." She explained. She sat next to him and took his large hand in her small one. She explained the dreams to him and the reason she got the tattoo.

"What do you think it means?" he asked his eyes on her hands

"I don't know." She admitted. She reached out and cupped the side of his face. He met her eyes. "I think Jake was right about one thing though."

"What" his voice was low and husky.

"It's helping me make a decision about you." She smiled. He returned her smile and leaned into her hand, closing his eyes. She leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his. His eyes flew open in surprise. "Baby steps" she whispered and pulled away.

By the next afternoon, Willow was having a full-blown panic attack. What the hell had she been thinking agreeing to go out with Paul? She didn't know how to date. She had pulled all the clothes out of her closet trying to choose what to wear. In a panic, she called her one of her only female friends.

"Hello" Emily answered her phone as Sam and Paul entered the kitchen where she had just laid out a platter of sandwiches for a late lunch. They had run a quick perimeter check and were due back at the jobsite soon for a few hours.

"Help!" Willow yelped.

"Willow? What's wrong?" Emily was concerned hearing the panic in the girl's voice. Paul was instantly on his feet hovering over Emily.

"I'm seriously losing my shit! Why did I say yes? I don't know how to do this!" Willow rambled as she paced her room.

"Slow down, yes to what?" Emily tried to shoo Paul away. Sam also gave him a warning growl. Paul took half a step back.

"Paul asked me out on a date and I said yes. Why did I say yes?" she groaned and threw herself on to her bed. Emily and Sam both gave Paul a shocked look. He shrugged, grinning and finally sat at the table and Sam joined him. They dug into the sandwiches

"You said yes because you like him. Relax, this is a good thing. This is what you wanted, a natural progression" Emily tried to calm her friend.

"I know but seriously I do not know how to do this. I haven't dated. Just one guy and we all know how that turned out." She babbled. Paul and Sam both growled hearing that. Emily put her finger to her lips in a warning. "And I didn't even like him like I like Paul."

"Ok, listen I am on my way over. Just calm down." Emily reassured her.

"OK please hurry." Willow begged as they ended the call.

Emily turned on Paul. "You asked her out on a date and didn't tell us" she glared at him

Paul shrugged. He was concerned Willz was having second thoughts which was making him start to get anxious. "It just kind of tumbled out of my mouth last night" he sighed. "She's freaking out. Maybe it was a mistake?"

"Oh yeah, she's freaking out…. but in a good way, a normal first date way." Emily squeezed his shoulder. She grabbed the keys to her car. "I'm going to go calm her down and help her get ready." She kissed Sam goodbye.

"You dating. Who would have thought?" Sam teased his pack brother. Paul glared at him and flipped him off.

"What if I fuck it up?" Paul said after Emily left. "I'm really trying to go slow and give her the time she needs. My wolf has other ideas."

Sam was thoughtful for a second. "You have a connection with her that goes way beyond an imprint. Just stay the course. This date is definitely a step in the right direction."

"I just want to make sure I don't do anything to make her push me away again" Paul admitted

"You have been doing alright so far. Follow her lead and trust your instincts, not the wolf's." Sam advised.

"Reinforcements are here" Emily said entering Willow's room. She had stopped and picked up Kim along the way. She looked at the clothes all over the room "Whoa"

Willow was sitting on the bed furiously writing in her journal. It was something her therapist had suggested her to do was to get her thoughts out on paper.

"I told you. I'm freaking out" Willow said slamming the book shut.

"What are you so freaked about?" Kim asked as she sat next to her on the bed.

"I never really dated. Just O..Owen." Willow stuttered over his name. "But I didn't know him and I never felt about him the way I feel about Paul. I'm afraid I'm going to mess everything up because of what happened with Owen. I don't want to be hurt and I don't want to hurt him." He collapsed on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Wow" Kim whispered.

"Oh Willow, Paul is not Owen." Emily hugged her friend. "He would never, ever do what that bastard did to you."

Kim nodded "It would literally kill him if he hurt you."

Emily sat in front of Willow and held her hands. "Believe me when I tell you that Paul has never felt the way he feels about you EVER before. And he doesn't date either."

"He hooked up not dated" Kim agreed. Emily glared at her. "Sorry but it's true. That all changed the day he met you."

Willow looked from one girl to the other. "It actually scares me how much I like Paul. It's over-powering"

"Yeah the imprint can do that" Kim sighed

"But it was before the imprint." Willow said. "I've been dreaming about his wolf for years. It's so intense and the imprint makes it more so. I'm afraid I'm too damaged to have with Paul what you both have with Sam and Jared."

Kim hugged her. "It will come. You and Paul have complicated pasts. It may take longer than it did for me and Jared since I was smitten with him before he noticed me and imprinted. You will get there. The Spirits have a plan, trust they know what they are doing. There is a reason they chose you for each other." Emily nodded in agreement.

Willow took a deep breath, feeling calmer. "Ok but what the hell do I wear?"

The girls all laughed and started going through her clothes again.

Paul arrived to pick Willow up at 7pm. Billy, Jake and Embry were all in the living room watching TV.

"So, what are you two crazy kids up to tonight?" Jake asked grinning.

"Dinner and a movie" Paul answered. He was standing, too nervous to sit like he normally would.

"Real original." Embry rolled his eyes.

"Says the guy who still hasn't had his first real date." Paul retorted and Jake cracked up. Embry flipped Paul off.

"Enough Boys." Billy scolded suppressing a smile.

Willow came down the hall just then and all the guys fell silent. She was wearing the outfit Kim and Emily had helped her pick out. A flirty gray leopard print tunic top with Black leggings tucked into Black knee high heeled boots. Her wore her hair down in its natural loose curls the way she knew Paul liked it. Her makeup was minimal. Just winged eyeliner, mascara and red lip gloss.

"WOW" Embry whistled. "You look amazing." Paul growled and slapped him on the back of his head.

She rolled her eyes at Paul. "That crap right there…yeah no" she said forcefully.

Billy and Jake couldn't help but laugh at the wounded look on Paul's face. Paul was internally cursing himself. He was going to have to learn to curb his jealousy. The wolf was a possessive bastard. He would not do anything to remind her of that Harper asshole.

"Sorry." Paul said quietly. He stepped closer to her and took her hand. "You do look amazing." He grinned at her favorite sexy lopsided grin and leaned in to kiss her cheek.

Willow blushed as she slowly looked him up and down. The pack spent a lot of time in shorts but tonight Paul wore a pair of black jeans and a button down gray shirt that was open at the collar. The material hugged his muscular shoulders. He also had a leather jacket on. _He looked delicious,_ she thought _._ The thought surprised her.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She said shyly. He smiled at her again and took her jacket from her and held it out, helping her into it.

"Aww" Jake and Embry both chorused. Billy chuckled as both Paul and Willow flipped off the boys.

"All right kids. You two have a great time and not too late, Paul." Billy tried to be stern. Willow bent over and kissed her uncle's cheek as she and Paul walked out the front door.

Paul held her hand as they walked to his truck. He helped her up into the seat.

"Still no running boards?" she teased as he got in the drivers' side.

"No, I like it this way." He teased back winking at her as she blushed.

As Paul drove Willow was quiet. They had spent so much time together the past month or so, but suddenly she was shy and didn't know what to say.

Paul reached over and took her hand. "Hey, what's going on in that head of yours?" He asked gently.

"I know it's silly but suddenly I don't know what to say to you. I'm nervous." She admitted.

Paul chuckled. "Me too." He admitted.

Willow turned in her seat as much as the seatbelt would allow to face him. "Really?" she asked.

"I don't know what stories you may have heard about me." Paul frowned a little. "But I haven't dated much either. In fact, this is my first real date. Like go to the house pick up the girl and have an evening planned kind of date."

"Jake said you didn't date. You hooked up" she said making air quote with her fingers.

Paul sighed. "That's true. I've never had a real relationship. I've never had feeling for a girl beyond lust." He hated admitting it. He was afraid it would scare her off. He also could not lie to her.

Willow studied him in profile. She could tell he was telling the truth and he was opening up to her. "What's different this time?" she whispered.

Paul looked over at her. She was looking down at her lap. He pulled the truck over and put it in park. He put a finger under her chin, lifting it until her eyes met his. "I have never felt this way about anyone before. Even before the imprint I was drawn to you. The imprint intensifies it. I don't want to scare you off but I also want to be honest with you."

Willow blinked away the tears that were forming. "I feel the same and it scares me." She admitted. "I just need to take things slow."

Paul reached over and cupped her face. His thumb softly stroked her cheek. "As slow as you need. I'm not going anywhere." He promised. He moved his hand from her face and grabbed her hand again. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it. This affectionate side of him was new, but it felt right.

"Thank you." She smiled at him. He put the truck back in gear and pulled back out on to the road. He reached over for her hand again and Willow thread her fingers through his.

The rest of the drive the conversation flowed. Paul was telling her about the antics of the wolves especially Seth who was just a big goofball. She was laughing and having a good time. She told him about Emily and Kim helping her pick out an outfit and threatening to make Jake and Embry model the clothes if they didn't leave them alone. Paul guffawed loudly at the mental image of the two of them in drag. When silence fell in the truck it wasn't uncomfortable.

Paul pulled into the parking space on the street in front of a cozy Italian restaurant across from the movie theater in Port Angeles. Again, he went around to her side and helped her down from his truck. This time she waited for his help. He wrapped her small hand in his as he led her to the restaurant.

The hostess did not hide the fact she was checking Paul out, literally licking her lips as she looked him up and down. Paul wrapped his arm tightly around Willow's shoulders and kissed the top of her head in response. When the hostess finally looked at her, she glared at Willow. Willow just smirked back at her and wrapped her arm around Paul's waist. He kept his arm tightly around her as they followed the now scowling hostess to a booth that was in the back of the room and partially secluded for privacy.

Paul and Willow thanked her as they sat and both giggled as she walked away in a huff.

"You were jealous." He teased her, sensing it through their imprint connection

"She was rude." She sniffed opening the menu. Paul laughed softly as he opened his menu.

Unfortunately, the waitress was worse than the hostess. She ignored Willow leaning over to give Paul a good look of her cleavage. Willow scowled.

"Baby girl, what did you want?" he asked grinning and winking at Willow.

"I'll take the antipasto salad, an ice water with lemon and your boobs out of my boyfriend's face." Willow said icily as the waitress finally turned to her.

Paul tried to cover his laugh by coughing. He loved that she was jealous and she had called him her boyfriend. The waitress scowled as he ordered a salad, lasagna and garlic bread.

The waitress flounced off in a huff and Paul laughed out loud as he watched Willow glare at her. "You are sexy when you're jealous." He teased and he reached across the table. She reached out her as well and his large fingers threaded through hers.

"The service here sucks." She grumbled. Paul chuckled again. He leaned over the table so he could kiss her hand.

"So, feisty, Baby girl." He grinned at her. She relaxed and smiled back at him.

"Sorry. I tell you not to be that way and here I am being a jealous cow." she sighed

"Hey I understand. He was like that. I never want to do anything to remind you of him and make you uncomfortable. But you, you really are adorably sexy when you're jealous. And you are most certainly not a cow." He grinned his sexy lopsided grin as Willow rolled her eyes at him.

The waitress refused to look at either of them when she delivered their drinks then their food. They didn't notice. They were too wrapped up in each other to care.

They talked about Willow's plan to resume her online college courses. As well as her attempts to get Billy to agree to put an addition on to the house. They split some cheesecake for dessert, meaning Willow had 2 to 3 bites and he ate the rest of the huge slice. Paul paid the bill, leaving a standard 20% tip and they left the restaurant hand in hand.

As they crossed the street, Paul smiled down at her. "So, boyfriend huh?" he teased

"Well you're a boy and a friend." She teased back. Then she got serious. She stopped once they were in front of the movie theater. "I don't know how to define our relationship right now."

Paul pulled her into a hug. She relaxed into his embrace. "No need to define it Baby girl. I'm yours no matter what you call me." He kissed the top of her head.

"Well if boyfriend gets random chick's boobs out of your face." She went back to teasing and pulled away from him.

"In case you didn't notice, I only have eyes for you." He teased back. He took her hand and led her into the theater.

After the movie, Paul drove Willow home. Of course, he helped her from the truck. "We have an audience." He whispered as he set her on ground. She looked over to see Jake and Embry looking out the window.

"I thought they were on patrol tonight." She muttered.

"They should be" Paul continued whispering. They still stood by his truck with the door open.

Willow sighed and glared at her cousin who was now making kissy faces. "You better go while I go beat my dear cousin with a crow bar. He may be limping on patrol tonight."

Paul barked a laugh and kissed her cheek. "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too." She smiled up at him. "Come over tomorrow morning around 11. I promised Billy I'd make him my famous French toast for brunch."

"Sounds delicious." Paul whispered.

Willow stood on her tip toes and briefly brushed her lips against his before rushing into the house. Paul watched her go and flipped his pack brothers off before getting into his truck and driving home.

 *****Author's Note*****

 **Sorry for the delay in posting. I have been struggling with a missing chapter and trying to decide where in the flow of the story I should add it**

 **I think I just about have it worked out as well as the resolution of the story.**

 **It also doesn't help that the sexy alpha and a certain blond southern vamp have been flirting with my muse lately.**

 **More to come soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

 *****AUTHORS NOTE*****

 **I know I suck…bad. Writer's block has derailed my train of thought on this story. I think I finally figured out where my missing chapter fits in the flow but the chapter itself is giving me fits. Feisty Elders will be showcased for sure. I am going to post the chapters I have up to that point.**

 **Thank you for all you wonderful people that followed or favorited me and or my story, I promise I will try to suck less in the future.**

CHAPTER EIGHT – UNEXPECTED ENCOUNTER

Sunday brunch ended up being a pack affair with every one sitting and balancing plates on their knees. Billy finally relented and agreed to an addition on the small house. Jake was poised to take over as Alpha and when he did they would need more room for the pack. Paul offered to design the addition as he had been studying architecture when he dropped out of school. Since it was the week of Thanksgiving, construction would definitely be put on hold until spring.

Thanksgiving was not a holiday celebrated on the rez. Willow was used to at least having the traditional meal with her mother, since she was now pack, they decided they would all have the meal together as was her tradition, the entire pack minus Leah and Seth got together with Sam and Emily hosting with everyone pitching in on preparing part of the meal. Sue Clearwater insisted on her family tradition of volunteering to serve meals to the community as the normal meals on wheels did not deliver on the holiday. Willow missed her mother even more with the holidays here. She made her mother's apple pies for their dessert.

After dinner Jake took Billy home saying he would be back after he got him settled. The rest of the pack began fighting over what Christmas movie they were going to watch first as they cleaned up. Another of Willow's traditions they were keeping alive for her.

Emily, Kim and Willow took their coffees and went into the living room leaving Sam to referee. Willow was quiet, her mom in the forefront of her mind today. Emily stretched out on the chaise part of the sectional. Kim took up residence in the over-stuffed chair she and Jared always staked claim to while Willow curled up on the other end of the couch.

"Hey, you okay?" Emily asked, noting the sadness in her friend's eyes.

"Just really missing my Mom today." She answered, smiling sadly.

"That's understandable." Kim said gently.

"You don't talk about her much. What was she like?" Emily asked.

"She was amazing. Smart, beautiful, caring, hysterically funny. She was so much more outgoing than me. She knew just how much to push me. Kind of like Jake." Willow chuckled and her friends smiled. "It was the two of us against the world, she was my best friend." Tears welled in her eyes.

Emily got up and sat next to her putting her arm around Willow. "She's always with you. And now you have Paul and us and the pack. Yes, they are loud, and obnoxious and NEVER stop eating but they all love you like a sister, just like we do." She motioned between herself and Kim.

Willow nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know and you all have become my family. I'm a very lucky girl."

Just then the guys spilled into the room still arguing over Christmas movies. Emily grinned and rolled her eyes at Willow who gave her a watery smile.

"OY, Chuckleheads!" Emily yelled over them as Sam pulled her to feet, embracing her.

"Chuckleheads?" Embry asked laughing. "That's a Willz word." It was true. Willow had called him and Jacob chuckleheads for years. It was something her mother used to say.

"Yes, chuckleheads. It's Willow's tradition so she chooses the movie." Emily tried to be serious but she couldn't help smirking.

Paul had taken Emily's spot next to Willow on the couch. He was watching her intently, sensing her sadness through their bond. He reached over and threaded his finger through hers. She smiled up at him.

"My mom and I always watched White Christmas right after dinner." She said as Quil pouted. "Followed by Elf and Rudolph"

"Sounds good to me." Chirped Embry.

Everyone settled in to start the movie as Jake returned. Sam sat behind Emily on the chaise, pulling her between his legs and up against his chest. Jared and Kim wrapped themselves around each other in the chair. Quil and Embry stretched out on the floor while Jake leaned his back against the couch in front of Willow. Paul stretched his legs out in front of him as he settled in next to Willow. She in turned stretched her legs out over his lap. He released her hand as she did and started to massage her feet. She sighed contently and looked around at her newfound family. She thanked the Spirits and her mother for sending them to her.

"Emily, seriously, I'm dying." Kim whined.

It was a week after Thanksgiving and the girls were at the mall in Port Angeles Christmas shopping. Emily was like Buddy the Elf on crack

"Come on, one more store." Emily exclaimed.

"Nope I'm with Kim. This is a mutiny." Willow said plopping on a bench. Kim also plopped down.

"Ugh, Fine" Emily relented and wiggled between them. She pulled phone out of her pocket and checked the time. "Crap its 4 already. We gotta get going. Let's go girls." She got up and tugged her friends to their feet. Willow stumbled and fell into someone walking by. The guy caught her before she fell.

"Sorry, sorry." Willow cringed as she straightened herself.

"It's okay." Came the melodious reply. Willow looked up at her would be victim/rescuer. He was very pale with bronze messy hair and golden yellow eyes. As she met those eyes she shuddered and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

She abruptly backed away from him and dropped her eyes. Paul seemed to materialize beside her and stepped between her and the stranger. Kim and Emily were rooted to their spots

"Kindly keep your rotten flesh off my girl, leech" Paul growled.

"I was just making she didn't fall on her face. No harm done." Answered the stranger. Another pale man with the same golden eyes and blond hair appeared behind him.

"Edward, Paul it was an accident. No harm or disrespect was intended." He said in a soothing voice.

Paul bristled and rolled his neck. "Just keep your stench off my girl." He snarled. The blonde nodded and the two men walked away.

"Shit." Emily whispered as Paul turned to face Willow. His face was hard, but softened when he saw the scared look in her eyes.

"Come on, ladies let's go" he said gently as he took Willow's hand. He walked Emily and Kim out to Kim's car but insisted Willow ride home with him.

Once they were in his truck he turned to her. "You ok?" he asked

"Yeah. I'm ok." She answered. "He was one of them, wasn't he? A Cullen, A cold one?"

Paul nodded, surprised she worked it out. "Yes, but how did you know?"

"The legend, the gold eyes. When I looked into his eyes all my senses went into fight or flight mode."

Paul's jaw dropped. "FIGHT?" he choked out

"Oh, hell no! I was ready to run!" Willow exclaimed.

Paul started laughing and pulled her to him. "Thank the Spirits for that." He sighed. He wrinkled his nose and pulled away. "Sorry Baby Girl but you literally smell like death."

She sighed and fastened her seatbelt. "Well get me home so I can shower and change before our date tonight."

"Yes Ma'am" He smirked, starting the engine.

"Hey wait a minute. What the hell were you even doing there? This was a girl's day remember" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Did you follow us?"

"No, I swear to the Spirits. I was doing some shopping of my own and happed to see what was going on as I was leaving the ma" He promised.

"If you were shopping, where are your bags?" She challenged him.

Paul looked over and smirked at her before pulling a small bag from his inner jacket pocket. "I was only making one stop."

Willow noted the name of the custom jeweler on the bag before he stowed it back in his jacket. She swallowed harshly, throat suddenly dry.

"Relax, Baby Girl. It's not a ring" he teased. She blushed and turned to face out the window. Paul chuckled and turned on the radio.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER NINE – CHRISTMAS IN LA PUSH

Before they knew it, Christmas was here. Willow had been so busy preparing for the holiday and trying to keep gifts hidden from nosy wolves with their enhanced senses. Jacob had managed to sniff out the leather jacket she had bought him but she stood her ground and made him wait. She relented and gave it to him on Christmas Eve so he could wear it to the pack Christmas party. The pack was having their gathering at the Council Hall. The gathering for the pack, imprints and families. Being that 3 of the 5 tribal council members were going to be in attendance, they were given special permission. Everyone pitched in with the cooking and the pack decorated the hall to look like a winter wonderland.

Willow was enjoying the party but her mother was on her mind. Every now and Billy would notice she would look like she was miles away. She sat at a table while the guys were helping Harry Clearwater organize the packages under the Christmas tree to start the gift exchange. He rolled over and joined her.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" He asked gently.

"Missing Mom." She smiled sadly at him. Paul looked over hearing her answer and could see the pain on her face. His heart tightened. He knew she was struggling with memories of her mother.

Billy reached over and squeezed her hand. "Me too. Joanie loved Christmas."

"Yes, she did. She would put the damn tree the first opportunity she had after Thanksgiving." Willow chuckled at the memory. "She put up so many Christmas lights I swear you could see the house from space."

Billy laughed out loud. "She used to steal the lights and hang them in her bedroom when she lived at home." He shook his head.

Willow laughed but tears welled up in her eyes. Billy picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. "I know it's hard. I miss her too. I made so many mistakes. But I honor her spirit by taking care of you and it brings some peace. Your mother loved you more than life itself. She would be proud of how you are doing with everything."

Willow leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thanks Uncle Billy. She loved you too." She whispered.

"TIME FOR EXCHANGING OF GIFTS!" Harry Clearwater boomed over the buzz of conversation. He started calling out names distributing gifts. Soon everyone was ripping into gifts from their friends. The families would exchange gifts to each other privately in the morning. For Willow that included Paul, Embry and Charlie Swan as he would be joining them for Christmas brunch and dinner

At the end of the night Willow was surprised at the thoughtful gifts her friends and their families had given her. She had similarly put a lot of thought into each gift she gave and with the heartfelt thanks she received she thought she had done a decent job. Paul drove her home after the party and carried her packages in for her. He placed them on her bed as she followed him into her room.

"Did you have a nice time?" He asked her as she sat on the edge of her bed

"I did" she sighed. She smiled up at him as he leaned over and kissed her forehead

"I know the holidays are hard without your mom." He said quietly as he looked down at her. "But I hope you felt how much everyone there cares about you. You are pack, family. We can't replace your Mom but you're not alone.

"I did feel it and it helps. I have more family now than I have ever known but there's still a hole." She had tears in her eyes again.

He pulled her up to her feet and wrapped her into a warm hug. "I know exactly what you mean, I still feel that way at the holidays too. I'm here for you. Baby Girl."

She rested her head on his chest and let the tears that had threatened all night flow. He held her, stroking her hair until she quieted. She sniffled and pulled away

"Thanks Paul." She whispered, looking up at him.

He cupped her face, using his thumbs to dry his tears. "Anytime, beautiful." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead again.

"Paul, are you crashing here or what?" came Jacob's voice down the hall. Willow sighed and looked at the alarm clock. It was after midnight.

Paull glanced over to check the time as well and sighed. "Trying to get rid of me, Black?"

Jacob appeared in the doorway and Paul turned so they both could look at Jake.

"Space is tight up in here lately. If you're staying, are you going to be the big spoon or the little spoon, cuz Em has dibs on the couch." Jake teased

Paul growled and his fist flashed out but Jake dodged it. Willow laughed at their antics.

"Go, Go. No fighting on Christmas." She said lightly slapping Paul's arm.

He turned back to her still scowling. She stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to his chin. His face smoothed

"Okay. See you in a few hours." He sighed, kissing the top of her head

"You too are so damn sweet. Kind of makes me queasy." Jake teased then darted down the hall when Willow lunged at him.

Paul caught her around her waist, laughing. "No fighting on Christmas, remember?" he whispered in her ear. She sighed and melted against him

"Sure, sure" she mumbled. Paul laughed again and kissed her temple before releasing her and headed for the door.

The next morning Paul and Charlie arrived at the house at the same time. Willow had spent couple of days before the holiday prepping as much as she could so their day would flow nicely without her being in the kitchen all day. She was up early so that the French toast casserole and Quiches she made were all done early enough to get her prime rib she was making for dinner in the oven.

"Present time!" Jake said rubbing his hands together. Willow laughed at him

Jake of course passed out the presents. Again, Willow was touched at the gifts she received. Embry had made her a dream catcher, using shells from the beach and eagle feathers. Her nightmares were fewer but she still had them regularly. Embry blushed when Willow kissed his cheek in thanks. Paul had growled softly and Willow just quirked a questioning brow at him. Jake and Billy had worked on her gift together. Jake had fashioned a picture frame with multiple openings out of a piece of wood. He had carved intricate designs of the beach and wolves into the wood. Billy had located and made reprints of pictures from Joan's childhood and filled every opening.

"OH!" Willow exclaimed when she saw it. She ran her fingers over the carvings. "It's amazing you guys." Tears spilled down her cheeks seeing her mother as young girl.

"This kind of goes with that." Charlie said quietly. He was uncomfortable with displays of emotion.

Willow was startled that Charlie was giving her a gift even though she had given both him and Billy some ice fishing gear.

"Thank you, Charlie. You didn't have to." She said, wiping her tears.

"You always bring a gift for the hostess." He mumbled then cleared his throat. "Besides, I knew your mom too. She was like my baby sister."

Willow opened the package. There was another hand carved frame and a photo of her mother posing on the beach between Billy and Charlie. It looked as if it had been taken just before she left home. More tears ran down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Charlie." She whispered. He reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Excuse me a minute guys." She said softly. She took the gifts she had received and retreated to her room.

Paul watched her go, his heart aching for her. Jake nudged Paul's leg. He handed him the small gift that Paul had placed under the tree for Willow and jerked his head toward the hall. Paul nodded, slipping the box in his pocket and followed her.

He found her standing in front of her dresser, where she had placed the picture frames. Tears were flowing down her cheeks and she had a small smile on her face.

"You okay, Baby girl?" He asked from the doorway. He still wouldn't go into her bedroom unless she invited him.

She turned to face him, wiping her tears. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a bit overwhelmed." She admitted. She made her way over to him as he watched her closely. She reached out for him and he closed the distance to take her into his arms. He held her for a few minutes, allowing her to take comfort from him. She pressed a kiss to his chest and pulled away.

"You ready for your present?" she asked, smiling up at him.

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I already have everything I want." He murmured.

She rolled her eyes at him and backed out of his embrace. "Sit down and close your eyes" She motioned to the chair next to her bed as she made her way to the closet. She turned before opening the door to be sure he obeyed

Paul did as his imprint told him. He really couldn't deny her anything. He heard her movements as she opened the closet and shifted things around before removing something. He smelled leather, wood and metal. He felt her place a large item I his lap.

"OK" she said quietly.

Paul did and looked at the case in his lap. It was a beautiful leather guitar case. "What did you do?" he asked frowning as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She grinned at him. "I couldn't stand looking at that beat-up thing you called a guitar anymore" she teased as he flipped the case open. Nestled inside was a brand-new Martin acoustic.

"Willow, this is too much." He said in awe as he lifted it out of the case. She pulled the case off his lap and put it on the bed next to her.

"No, it's not Paul. You are so patient and gentle with me. I know it can't be easy for you." She watched as he ran his hand over the wood before strumming to check the tune.

Paul cocked an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

"I've talked to the girls, as well as Billy and Old Quil. I've been trying to learn about the imprint and the connection we had even before." Paul frowned. "Don't be upset. With everything I've been through, I'm scared."

Paul stood and put the guitar in the case before sitting next to her and taking her hands. "I'm not upset. I understand." He assured her, squeezing her hands. "I've had my own conversations with them as well as Sam and Emily. I'm scared too. I never felt like this before and I know what you have been through. I never want to make you uncomfortable."

Willow kissed his cheek. "I know and I thank you. And that is exactly why the gift is not too much." She said smiling.

He chuckled at her and leaned back to pull her gift out of his pocket. "Your turn." He said handing it to her.

"No ring" she teased.

"No ring" he confirmed solemnly.

Willow removed the paper and ribbons revealing the small black box. It was bigger than a ring box thankfully. She opened it to reveal a necklace with a silver heart shaped pendent. Etched into the surface was a wolf's head.

"Paul it's beautiful" she whispered as she removed it from the box.

"Turn it over." He murmured.

She did and found engraved "My heart I surrender" engraved in script on the back. She noticed it was a locket. She popped it open but it was empty. She looked up at him questioning.

"I thought I'd let you decide what you were going to put in there." He smiled at her. "That and I don't have any pictures of us."

She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. "Thank you, Paul. It's beautiful. I love it."

"Here, turn around." He instructed as he took the necklace from her.

She turned, lifting her hair off her neck. Paul brought the chain around her neck and fastened the clasp. He leaned down and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. She shivered at the touch of his lips as he ghosted them across her skin, placing another kiss at the junction of her neck and shoulder before skimming his nose up her neck and kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear. "Merry Christmas, Baby Girl" he whispered in her ear making her shiver again. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her back against his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Paul" she whispered turning to face him. They looked in each other's eyes and Paul slowly lowered his face to her. Just before their lips met there came a shout down the hall.

"What the hell is taking you so long! We're waiting for you." Jake was complaining as he started down the hall.

Willow blushed and pulled away from him. Paul sighed as he stood and pulled her up with him. _Black has the absolute worst timing_ he thought as he followed Willow back to the others.

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE***** **  
** **I have no excuses as to why I haven't posted. Just distracted.** **  
** **I have been doing some major re-writes from the original story and really trying to fit in the lost legend.** **  
** **Thanks for sticking with me. A few more chapters to come soon as the rewrites on them are completed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER TEN – PACK NIGHT OUT

Willow was working in the kitchen. She was making a special dinner for Embry since it was his birthday. He had requested something simple, spaghetti and meatballs but with her homemade sauce. She had the sauce simmering on the stove.

New Year's had come and gone. No midnight kiss for her and Paul. Seth and Embry were patrolling and caught a leech scent. The pack followed the trail but it led over the Canadian border. Willow had fallen asleep in the couch waiting for them to return. Paul had stopped to check in on her before going home. He had carried her to bed and tucked her in.

"Happy New Year, Baby Girl." He whispered and kissed her forehead before he left.

That was weeks ago, she was thinking about their almost kiss that Jake interrupted on Christmas. Up to this point their affectionate chaste kisses were innocent and sweet, placed on cheeks, temples or foreheads. There had been a couple brief brushes of their lips but no real kisses. It seemed they were never alone and she was uncomfortable with displays of affection in front of the pack. The little touches, sitting next to each other and holding hands was about all they did in front of everyone else. Owen had been big on being all over her, marking his territory so to speak. She was more private. True to his word, Paul was letting her take the lead. He took her hints from her as to what was okay.

Christmas in her bedroom had been very intimate. She remembered the feel of his lips on her neck and her whole body was flooded with heat. Owen never touched her the way Paul did. Owen was rushed, rough and grabby Paul was gentle, slow and sensual. She had to admit to herself that she definitely wanted to progress their relationship. She was so nervous about it though, not sure how to do it. She didn't want to go from 0 to 60 but a little more intimacy would be nice, very nice.

She was taking the chocolate birthday cake out of the oven when Paul came into the kitchen. He smiled as he strolled towards her as she turned from the stove.

"Watch out, hot pans" she scolded as she set the pans on the cooling racks on the counter. He easily avoided the pans and sat at the table to be out of her way. She popped the waiting pan full of meatballs into the oven. She turned to see Paul staring at her. "Like the view?" she teased as she shed her oven mitts.

"Yes." He answered huskily, a deep rumble coming from his chest. He reached over and hooked a finger into her belt loop and pulled her over to him. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. His hair was still damp from his after-work shower. She kissed the top of his head and inhaled his scent. He smiled as he leaned his head on her shoulder doing the same thing.

"Hi." She whispered as he looked up at her with that lopsided grin she loved.

"Hi gorgeous." He whispered back. He wrapped so a large hand around the back of her necks and gently pulled her face down toward his. He swore if he didn't get to kiss her soon he would explode. Which was a new sensation for him because he wasn't a kisser. With girls before he would lick or nibble their skin but never kiss, and never on the mouth. It felt like all he could think about was the sensation of her lips gently brushing his those few times. He wanted to feel them pressed against his. He wanted to taste very inch of that mouth of hers. His lips brushed against her then her heard what he now called the cock block twins.

Jake and Embry tumbled in through the back door, laughing and pushing each other. Willow pulled away and returned to the stove.

"What up, lovebirds." Jake asked plopping on a chair. Paul growled and him and muttered "cock blocker" low enough Willow wouldn't hear.

"Just making Em his birthday dinner." Willow answered, stirring the pot.

Embry hugged her from behind and kissed her head "Best sister ever!" He crowed.

"She is not your sister." Jake and Paul scoffed.

"She is pack, she is a sister to all of us." Embry said then looked at Paul. "Except you of course cuz, just EWW."

Everyone laughed at him. Willow was glad to see he was in such a good mood. He had a hard week with his mom. Now that he was officially 18 he decided to move into the Black house permanently to avoid confrontations with her.

Just then her phone rang. It was Kim. "Hey Kimmie" she answered as the boys started work on the vegetables she had on the table for salad

"Hey girl. I was calling cuz we need a pack night out. The boys need to act their ages for a change and we have Embry's joining the ranks of adulthood and shedding the chains of his psycho mom to celebrate." Kim gushed

A chorus of "hell yeah" came from the table behind her, making her chuckle.

"That would be a hell yeah from over here." She informed a squealing Kim

"Great! Jared's Uncle owns a club. Tonight is 18 and over night. Jake definitely passes for 18 even though he has a couple months left. It's all taken care of with Jared's uncle so no worries. He reserved us a VIP section. Sue won't let Seth come so he will be on patrol here." Kim gushed.

"Poor Seth." Willow pouted as said wolf strolled in the kitchen with Leah.

"You can make it up to me with my own personal chocolate cake" he quipped sniffing the air in the kitchen.

Willow laughed and nodded to him. "OK what time?"

"We will all meet there at 9pm. I know you were cooking dinner for the birthday boy." Came the answer.

"Ok, see you then." Willow agreed and goodbyes were shouted from the room as she ended the call

"So, dancing?" Jacob said grinning at Willow.

"Dancing." She grinned back. The rest of the group looked confused.

"You guys are in for it tonight." Jake said laughing.

"Why?" Leah asked

Jacob reached over and pulled his cousin to his side as she started giggling. Paul growled at him. "None of you have ever seen this girl on a dance floor. You are in for a show tonight." He teased while Willow slapped his shoulder.

"Willz could be a professional choreographer." Embry chimed in. He had seen a video of her once a few years ago.

"I don't know about that, but yeah I love to dance. Took and taught lessons for years back home." Willow shrugged.

"Well Paul here is decent to." Leah teased. "Misspent youth sneaking into the clubs and all that." Paul glared at her and growled.

Willow went over to him and kissed his head. "Stop growling, grumpy. Tonight is about fun. And we all could use some fun."

Paul smirked up at her and kissed her shoulder. "Anything for you, Baby Girl"

Jake, Embry and Leah all gagged then left the room making whip cracking noises. Seth stayed in the kitchen and helped Willow finish dinner prep before he headed out for patrol and Leah headed home to eat and prepare for the pack night out.

Dinner was the usual loud affair with Quil popping in just as the table was set. That boy had a sixth sense for dinner time. Either that or he just prowled close enough to smell when the food was ready. Embry was beaming as Willow served his favorite food and then his birthday cake. He also received gifts from everyone. Willow gave him gift cards to buy clothing she knew he so desperately needed as well as a pair of work boots as he had been working with Paul and Sam nearly full time.

After dinner and cake there was a rush of quick showers and getting ready to go out. Paul ran home to change. Willow was standing in front of her closet having just straightened her hair when Emily burst into her room and slammed the door behind her.

"NO PAUL, you will wait!" Emily shouted through the door at him making Willow laugh.

"That boy has it bad. Spirits, I thought he was going to bust down the door. So impatient!" Emily huffed as she flopped onto the bed.

"Are you here to rescue me again?" Willow asked turning back to her closet.

Something soft stuck the back of her head. "You're welcome" Emily sang as Willow gripped the fabric. it was a beautiful green silk halter top with rhinestone detailing under the bust.

"That top, your ripped black skinny jeans, cropped leather jacket and the hot as fuck knee high boots." Emily ordered as she got up and dug the skinny jeans in questions out of the drawer.

"Yes Ma'am, Alpha Bitch." Willow said saluting her friend. Emily threw the pants at her, laughing. Willow noted that Emily's own outfit was similar with a purple low cut cap sleeve top. Emily never wore a halter or sleeveless due to the scarring on her shoulder. The girls chatted excitedly as Willow quickly dressed and Emily did her make-up for her.

"Ok gorgeous, ready to make your wolf drool?" Emily teased stepping away allowing Willow to see the final product. Emily had used green and black eye makeup to make an intense smokey eye. The color making her eyes look even more green. A small dusting of bronzer and a red matte lip completed the look.

"Damn girl, you should do this professionally." Willow said.

"Nah I just like to play." Emily shrugged. Willow noted Emily's own make up was similar to hers with a nude lip. Emily had almost completely masked her scars with contouring and highlighting. A sudden pounding on the door made them jump.

"Come on ladies. Time to knock their socks off." Jake bellowed through the door.

Willow winked at Emily and pulled her leather jacket on. She threw the door open revealing Jake standing there. He wore his biker boots, black jeans, a grey tshirt pulled tight across his muscular chest under his leather.

"Shit, we are all gonna get arrested." He muttered.

"What? Why?" Willow sputtered.

"For beating asses. You two looks so good it should be illegal. Leah too." He smirked at her and turned to walk down the hall. She slapped his shoulder from behind.

"Behave" she hissed. Jake nodded in response.

All conversation ceased when the girls entered the living room where everyone else was waiting. Sam whistled and winked at them as he pulled Emily into his lap.

"Shit we are all getting arrested." Embry muttered and Jake laughed

"That's what I said."

"Morons" Willow muttered and finally looked over to where Paul stood. His jaw was hanging open as he gawked at her. She crossed the room and put a finger under his chin forcing it up. His mouth closed with a snap. "You're drooling." Paul just nodded, unable to speak.

Quil clapped his hand together loudly. "Let's get this show on the road people. The ladies of Port Angeles await."

"Like any of them are going to give you the time of day." Embry scoffed

"Ladies love this." He said gesturing to his body. The guys all wore jeans and boots. Embry Jake and Quil opted for tight t-shirts. While Sam and Paul both wore button down shirts with the top few buttons undone revealing their wife beaters and muscular chests. Sam in red and Paul in white. Willow secretly loved Paul in white. It shone against his caramel skin and made her think all kinds of sinful thoughts she had never had toward any man before. Her jaw hadn't dropped like his but she couldn't keep her eyes off him.

"Ladies love it until you open your mouth." Willow teased, tearing her eyes from Paul to glare at Quil.

There was a quick debate on who was driving what and with who. It ended with Jake taking Embry, Quil and Leah in Willow's jeep while the imprinted couples rode together in Emily's SUV. The got to the club exactly at 9pm and found Jared waiting with the bouncer by the door. They all bypassed the line to the annoyance of those waiting in the cold.

"Happy Birthday brother" Jared yelled slapping Embry on the back. "Joey, these are my boys Embry, Quil, Sam and Paul and the ladies are Willz, Emily and Leah." He made the introductions as Joey gave them all wrist bands without checking IDs.

"Have a great time everyone. Happy Birthday Kid." Joey said and bumped knuckles with Embry. They all followed Jared through the club to the VIP section in the front near the DJ. Kim was waiting there with an older gentleman who they were introduced to as Jared's Uncle Robert, owner of the club.

"You kids have fun but no trouble. All you Rez boys are so huge I don't want scaring away my regulars." He joked.

"No worried Uncle Rob. The boys will behave but damn these ladies might make us have to scare a few off." Jared said grinning as Emily, Willow and Leah removed their jackets. Leah's outfit was almost exactly like Willow's but her ankle boots were flat and her halter was black. Kim wore a tight black mini dress with high heeled ankle boots.

"I have been waiting for you, come on." Kim squealed and grabbed a hold of Emily and Willow. She dragged them out on to the dance floor Leah shook her head and followed. She and Sam had agreed, tonight she was one of the girls but also watching their backs on the dance floor for the guys. They guys all ordered beers and watched as the girls started dancing. Willow was shy at first Not really moving much. When the song changed, Jacob started cracking up.

"Oh, holy hell, here it comes." He chuckled and Embry joined him.

"What?" Paul and Sam asked.

"Just watch Willz. She can't resist dancing to Pink" Jake advised and all their attention turned to the girl in question.

The song was "U and UR hand" by Pink. Just as Jake predicted her demeanor changed. As the boys watched, her shyness slipped away and she lost herself to the music. Her body moved in time with the music almost as if she put no thought into it at all. Even the other girls stood back and watched with awe. She was pure fluid movement and grace.

"Damn you are a lucky bastard." Jared choked out slapping a stunned Paul on the back. Sam nodded in agreement. True she was their pack sister but they couldn't deny facts. The girl was smoking hot and sexy as hell when she danced. Paul was definitely appreciating the show. His jeans were getting uncomfortably tight.

Some tall blond tried to approach her as she danced and she gracefully twisted from him and pulled Leah to her. The guy stepped back to watch them dance together, practically drooling. Hell, the wolves in the VIP lounge were too. He tried to approach again and Leah leaned over and spoke in the guy's ear. They couldn't hear what was said but the guy's eyes snapped up to the group of them standing watching from their area and his eyes widened. Taking in six men all over 6ft and loaded with muscles the guy decided to move on to his next conquest. Sam chuckled as the dude melted back into the crowd on the floor.

The song changed again and now that she was loosened up Willow let herself go and danced like she hadn't in months. She felt so free for the first time since her mother's death. Every now and then she would glance over at the guys. Paul's eyes never seemed to leave her. Instead of making her feel embarrassed, it made her feel confident. After a few songs, she motioned to the girls and they all left the dancefloor and joined the guys.

"Damn Girl, you got some moves." Quil teased when she reached their group

"Damn right she does, we can't keep up." Emily beamed from Sam's lap.

Willow accepted the bottle of water Jake offered. "Thanks. It's nothing. Just lessons I took for years. It's been forever since I danced."

Paul reached out and tugged her belt loop backward until she was standing between his knee where he was perched on a stool. Her back against his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Baby Girl, you looked amazing out there," he murmured in her ear, making her blush. This was more affectionate then they usually were.

The group all chatted for a few then the girls went back out to dance. Paul was watching her again. It was the most relaxed her had seen her since she arrived.

"Oh shit, the douche bag is back." Embry murmured. Leah and Kim had headed to the restroom leaving the remaining imprints under the guys watch. Paul's eyes shot to blonde approaching Willz from behind. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back against him. She immediately froze, eyes wide in panic. Paul was up and moving in an instant with Sam and the guys hot on his heels.

"C'mon sweet thing, I know how to make you move that body." The douche was purring in her ear as he attempted to get her to move her hips with him.

"When the girl stops moving it's a safe bet she doesn't want to dance with you." Paul growled.

"Piss off. This is between me and this sweet thing." The douche glared at Paul. The wolves could smell the whiskey his breath, obviously giving him liquid courage.

"It's clearly not." Jake glowered.

"What's it you? Freaking juice freaks. Slink off where ever were shooting up your steroids." He snarled back tightening his hold on Willow making her gasp and start to tremble.

Paul zeroed in on her face. Sheer terror was all he could think of the look on it. The tears started falling from her eyes. "Get your fucking hands off my girl" Paul shouted and pulled Willow from his grasp. As he did Jake and Sam steeped forward and grabbed the guy's arms while Jared signaled the bouncers. Willow clung to him and buried her face in his chest as he held her tight against him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are" the blonde shouted.

Jared stepped forward. "Who do we think we are? Who the fuck do you think you are, manhandling a lady like that? Can you not recognize someone frozen in fear? As for him, he is her boyfriend and those 2 holding you are her cousins and we," he gestured to Embry Quil and himself. "We are their brothers. I am also part owner of this club and you are officially banned. Take the trash out boys."

Joey and the other bouncer took the guys arms from Jake and Sam. "With pleasure boss." Joey nodded as they marched the guy out the front door.

Paul picked up Willow and carried her back to their area. Everyone followed and Jared closed the curtains blocking them from the gawking crowd. Paul took Willow over to one of the couches and settled her on his lap. She was clinging to him and he couldn't let her go until he calmed down.

"Congrats on being a partner." Embry slapped Jared on the back.

"Yeah well, Uncle Robert likes to travel so he wanted someone who could look after the place when he does." Jared shrugged. He knelt next to where Paul sat. "Willz you okay, honey? I'm so sorry that happened to you."

Willow nodded from where her face was buried in Paul's neck. "The blonde hair and height, he reminded me of Owen. When he pulled on my hips, I was back there with him again." She spoke into Paul's neck. The way they were all crowded around all the wolves heard it and growled.

"It's ok Baby Girl. I've got you. You are safe." Paul said in her hair as he gently rubbed her back. Sam and Jake exchanged a look. Oh yeah, the imprint had full hold of Paul and he was a changed man.

"Can you take me home? I just want to go home." She looked up at Paul then and his heart broke for the look on her face. It was almost like when he first saw her.

"Of course, Baby, anything you need." He assured her. Standing he lowered her to her feet.

Another brief debate ensued with Willow insisting the others stay and celebrate Embry's birthday. "There is no celebration without you, Willz" he smiled at her. "Plus, damn these places stink after awhile. All the booze seeping out of pores. It's hell on our noses,"

Everyone chuckled a little at that and they all left splitting up in different cars. Paul drove Willow's Jeep this time with the other boys climbing with the others.

The drive back to LaPush was silent. Willow kept Paul's hand firmly in her own. When they pulled into Billy's she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I ruined everyone's night out." She said quietly.

"It's not your fault Baby Girl. You have PTSD and that guy touching you triggered it. I should have been on the dance floor with you so he wouldn't have approached you again." He sounded guilty.

"It's not your fault either Paul." She assured him. He kept silent, focused on their joined hands for a few moments. He sighed loudly and looked up at her. "Come on Cinderella, let's get you home before you turn into a pumpkin."

Willow laughed at him "She doesn't turn into a pumpkin silly. Besides it's already after midnight." Sure enough, the clock on the dash read 12:01 am.

"Well then Sleeping Beauty needs her rest." He said and kissed the back of her hand.

Once she was safely inside and getting ready for bed Paul stripped, secured his jeans to his ankle strap and phased startling Seth.

 _Go on home and rest Seth. I'm gonna run tonight for awhile. - Paul_

 _Everything ok? - Seth_

 _Just an incident with a handsy asshat at the club._ Paul replayed the confrontation as he ran toward where Seth was along the eastern border of the rez

 _What a douche! She okay? - Seth_

 _She will be. Taking her to her therapist first thing Monday - Paul_

 _Well if you need me howl, - Seth_

 _Get some rest kid - Paul_

Seth phased out and Paul ran to clear his head. Sam phased in briefly to check in but Paul needed more running time to calm down. Around 5am he found his way back to the Black property. He phased back and pulled his jeans on. He crept into the house and stood outside her bedroom door. Her heart rate was slow and her breathing deep in her deep sleep. He was worried she would have nightmares.

"She had a nightmare earlier. I calmed her down and told her you were patrolling. I had her take a couple Advil PM so she would sleep" Jake whispered from his room.

"Thanks, man" Paul said as he retreated back down the hall.

"Anytime man. Anything for her." Jake assured him. He rolled over and went back to sleep as Paul climbed into his truck and went home to sleep for a few hours.

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **One thing that bothers me about the Twilight series is Rosalie.**

 **Hear me out. We all read the story of her attack and being turned. are unchanging and bring over traits from their human life, right? I am sorry but she would have some PTSD. True she had decades to deal with it but being beaten and raped is not easy to get over. She meets Emmett and it's all looking like bombshell and hot bringing down the house sex? I think not!**

 **I didn't want being mates to just overpower Willow and make her completely fine. She is more comfortable with those closest to her but La Push is a bubble of safety for her. That is why I added this chapter to the original story. Character development and allowing Paul to be the pack to protect and help her. It all will come in to play later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER ELEVEN - ESCAPE

True to his word, Paul had Willow at her therapist office first thing Monday morning. He spent the weekend home with her and Jake. They tried their hardest to keep her from retreating back into herself. She did a little. She didn't lock herself away but she was quieter. She would flinch if anyone came up behind her. It was back to only Jake and Sam being able to touch her without her freezing. It broke everyone's heart to see it. Paul felt like he was dying not being able to comfort her.

Slowly after a few weeks of weekly therapy visits, Willow returned to how she was before. Able to tease and laugh with the pack. The day she reached for his hand while walking to the truck for her therapy appointment Paul thought he would weep for joy. Soon they were back to where they had been before. Soft touches, hand holding and chaste kissed that never seemed to make it to the other's lips.

Spring was here and the land of LaPush was muddy. As the weather turned more work poured into Mr. Cameron's business and he had promoted Paul to be a crew foreman along side Sam as he needed an extra crew to keep up with demand. The last week of March was busy with jobs fixing up winter damage and that caused by leaks in the spring rain. Friday nights were council meetings but Paul ran late on the job so he skipped it knowing Sam was there. He opted to go home and shower then head over for dinner at Billy's. He still ate most dinners with them and was even chipping in toward groceries. It felt like all he did in his own home was sleep and shower.

When he let himself into the little red house he went straight to the kitchen where he knew his imprint to be. The smell of her venison stew and fresh bread filled the air making his stomach growl. It alerted her to his presence where he was watching her. He loved watching her in the kitchen.

"Hey" she said quietly as she walked over and gave him a hug. She snuggled into his chest as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey Baby Girl. Smells great." He murmured. They stood just holding each other until her phone rang. Paul released her and went to sit at the table with a water. She answered not looking to see who it was. She was expecting a call from her financial lawyer. "Hello" she answered and she immediately went stiff as the caller identified himself as Detective Jones. A look of horror came over her and all the color drained from her face as he continued speaking. Paul was immediately on his feet and wrapped his arms around her as she started trembling. He could feel her terror and it felt like it would stop his heart.

"Miss Murphy, I'm calling to inform you that Owen Harper has escaped custody." The detective was saying. The phone slipped from her hand. Paul's wolf reflexes caught it before it hit the floor.

"How? How did this happen?" he growled into the phone. He pulled Willow tight against him with his free arm. "Who am I? I am her boyfriend and close family friend, Paul Lahote. She's so terrified she can't speak and I'm the only one at home with her." He was trembling with rage.

"He overpowered the guard that was escorting him to the emergency room for treatment." The detective continued

"Does he know where she is?" Paul demanded, he was still growling.

"We don't think so but he knows about her cousin. He may be able to track her down. We have notified all the local authorities and the FBI field office in Seattle as he is a fugitive from justice." Detective Jones admitted. "Of course, we will keep the family and local law enforcement informed of any updates."

"You do that" he growled. The detective said goodbye and Paul hung up. Her fear was taking his breath away. "Willow. Baby Girl, I got you. You are okay." He whispered in her ear as he engulfed her in his arms. Her legs gave out and he caught her and swept her up bridal style just as Jake, Billy and Embry came through the door.

Jake opened his mouth to make a wise crack until he saw the terrified tears on her face. "What the hell dude?" He exclaimed coming to a halt.

"The bastard escaped." Paul growled before turning to carry Willow down to her bedroom.

"Shit" Jake swore and rushed over to the stove to turn everything off. Billy grabbed the phone to call Charlie while Embry ran out to phase to let the patrolling wolf know and to run to Sam's.

Paul tried to set Willow on the bed. She clung desperately to him. "Don't leave me." She sobbed into his neck.

"Never, Baby Girl, I promise." He crooned in her ear. She allowed him to lay her on the bed and take off her slippers. He kicked off his shoes and lay on his side next to her. He slipped his arm around her and pulled her to him. She curled herself into his chest. He kept whispering reassurances in her ear as she cried.

"He's going to come for me." She sobbed.

"He is not going to touch you, I swear. "Paul whispered in her ear as he rubbed warm comforting circles on her back. She had her hands fisted in his t-shirt. "He has to get through me and the pack and that will never happen." He continued. Paul held her murmuring in her ear repeatedly. He assured her that he was here and she was safe until she cried herself into an exhausted sleep.

That is how Billy and Sam found them an hour later. Willow asleep with her face buried in Paul's neck while he still lay with his arm around her, rubbing lazy patterns on her back with his hot hand. Billy had a long conversation with Charlie, who was the Chief of Forks Police Department. Charlie had filled him and Sam in on the details they had so far. Jake had also filled Sam in on Willow's collapse in the kitchen.

"How is she?" Billy whispered from the doorway.

"She's scared to death." Paul answered quietly so they didn't disturb her.

"Paul, we really need to talk. Come up with a plan." Sam said gently. Paul was their best fighter. He was good with planning attacks and strategy.

Paul shook his head. "I can't, I can't leave her Sam. I'm hanging by a thread right now. I can't even think about leaving this room, this bed. I don't know if I physically could if I tried." His voice shook with emotion. He was glad his back was to the door so they couldn't see the tears in his eyes. "Her terror, I swear it nearly stopped my heart. The imprint is crushing me even as she sleeps. I can't leave her." He buried his face in her hair, hugging her tighter to him.

Billy nodded at Sam. "We understand, Son." Was all he said. Sam pulled the door closed and they returned to the rest of the pack crammed in the small living room.

A few hours later Paul woke up to Willow trashing in her sleep. He gently shook her awake. "Willow, Willz, Baby Girl. Shh, you're dreaming. It's just a dream, baby."

Willow bolted upright screaming, eyes wide as she looked around. Her gaze focused on Paul still laying on his side.

"You're still here." She breathed, hand clutching her chest.

"Of course, Baby Girl. I told you I would be here." He said gently as he slowly sat up, not wanting to startle her. He could hear and smell Jake outside the door listening.

"Thank you." She said, placing her hand on his chest over his heart. She could feel it pounding as hard as hers was.

"Anything you need, Baby Girl, I'm here; always." He assured her placing his hand over hers on his chest. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Just hold me please" she whispered. He nodded and pulled her back down with him. He lay on his back and she laid her head on his shoulder and snaked her arm across his chest. Paul wrapped his arm around her with his fingers drawing lazy patterns on her back as he thread the fingers of his other hand through hers on his chest.

"Just relax baby. I got you, you're safe." He crooned to her. He heard Jake retreat down the hall toward his room.

Willow lay silently beside him She let the heat from his body and his touch soothe the tremors left in the wake of the nightmare. She took in a deep breath of his masculine scent which calmed her further. Paul started softy humming.

"What is that you're humming?" She whispered, looking up at his face.

"An old Quileute lullaby my mother used to sing to me." He whispered smiling down at her. He kissed her forehead again. He loved how she would whisper whenever any of the pack were around to decrease the chance of being overheard. He thought it was adorable even though most likely she was still heard.

"It's nice." She sighed and snuggled in closer to his side. Paul chuckled. "I do feel safe. Right now, like this with you. It's the safest I have felt since that night."

Paul's wolf rumbled with satisfaction. She could hear and feel the vibration in his chest. She knew that he and his wolf were happy and she calmed even more. Paul dropped another light kiss on the top of her head.

"Go back to sleep Baby Girl. I'll be here when you wake." He whispered and started humming again. Surrounded by his warmth, she drifted back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER TWELVE – ONE STEP FORWARD TWO STEPS BACK

Willow woke up early the next morning. She reached over and felt she was alone in the bed. She rolled over onto her back and saw Paul creeping back into the room

"You said you would be here when I woke up." She murmured, propping herself up on her elbows as he crawled back into the bed.

"Sorry Baby Girl. Nature calls." He apologized, kissing her forehead.

She smiled up at him. "My turn" she hopped out of bed and slid out of the room. She looked across the hall, Billy's door was partially open and she could see he was still in bed. Across from the bathroom, Embry was snoring in Jake's bed. She wandered down to the living room. Quil was stretched out on the floor while Jake was on the couch with his feet hanging over the edge. Half the wolf pack had all camped out making sure she was okay. She smiled to herself. _My wolf pack, My family_ she thought.

She headed back to the bathroom for her morning ritual then brushed her teeth. She padded quietly back to her room. Paul was sitting up with his back against the headboard. He gave her his sexy lopsided grin and patted the mattress next to him as she quietly shut the door. She crawled onto the bed and sat next to him, their arms touching. She wove her small fingers through his large ones.

"Judging by the slumber party out there, it wasn't a nightmare. It really happened. He escaped." She whispered.

"Unfortunately" he answered, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand.

"Is it unfortunate that you had to spend the whole night in my bed to keep me from losing my shit?" she asked shyly.

Paul chuckled and leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "No, not unfortunate at all." He answered. "I've been wanting to hold you like that from the moment I met you."

She turned so she was facing him and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yes really." He answered and turned so they were sitting face to face. "Even battered and bruised you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen." She scoffed at him and looked at her lap, embarrassed. Paul gently lifted her chin and waited until she met his eyes. "You were and still are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. Seeing you the night you arrived, even before the imprint, I just wanted to comfort you, hold you and protect you."

She could see that he was telling the truth. She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. She pulled back slightly and saw him smile down at her. She smiled back at him then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his again, with more pressure than she normally did. Paul sensed a change in her kiss and he took lead. When she pulled back again he gently reached out to pull her back to him, moving his lips against hers. Their lips moved against each other as if they had kissed a million times. His tongue traced her bottom lip tasting her and she gasped slightly. He took advantage and deepened the kiss, their tongues dancing together. She moaned into his mouth. They kissed until they were forced to stop and catch their breath. He leaned his forehead against hers as they both panted.

"WOW" she panted

"Yeah" he agreed, taking a deep breath, He sat up straight and studied her. "You ok?" She nodded then cocked her head and studied him as well. "What?" he asked.

"I have never felt like this before." She admitted. "A kiss never affected me like this. I feel like all my nerves are on fire." Paul nodded in agreement. She shifted herself closer to him. He reached out and put his hands on her hips. "I know I should be freaking out right now but all I can think about is how much I want to kiss you again."

"So, what's stopping you?" He teased with a sexy grin as he pulled her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"Nothing now." She whispered as she wound her hands in his hair and pulled his mouth to hers. They kissed intensely until they were breathless again. This time Paul growled as she moaned into his mouth. His hands massaged her lower back before sliding up to pull her harder against his body. She pulled away from him slightly as she gazed into his rich brown eyes.

"Okay, we need to stop for now" She breathed. Paul nodded in agreement, unable to speak. She slid off his lap and sat so they were facing each other again. "I'm sorry."

Paul ran his hands up and down her arms before grasping her hands. "No apologies. You set the terms and the pace. I promise it's okay." He whispered as his wolf howled for him to claim her as his mate. Instead he lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them.

Willow sighed and leaned forward, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Thank you for that." She whispered squeezing his hands. He gave her his sexy lopsided grin and kissed the tip of her nose. He could hear Billy starting to wake up across the hall.

"Billy is waking up. I can hear the other three still snoring. I'm gonna go help him." He told her, slipping off the bed. He grabbed his shoes and pulled them on. Willow got up and slid on her slippers, she grabbed a t-shirt from the drawer and threw it on over her tank top.

"I'll go start the coffee." She grinned at him as he was opening the door. He looked across the hall to see Billy starting to sit up in bed. He looked back at Willow who was running a brush through her hair He strode over to her and spun her to face him. He placed a hard kiss on her lips.

"I could get used to this" he murmured in her ear then kissed the sensitive skin behind it. He left her to go help Billy get into his chair. She was thinking the same thing. Waking up with Paul here was definitely something she could get used to.

She padded down to the kitchen as she gathered her hair into a loose ponytail. She went about starting the coffee. As she filled the pot with water Jake stood up and stretched in the living room, yawning loudly. He wandered into the kitchen and to the fridge.

"Morning Willz" he greeted her as he pulled out the orange juice and drank straight from the carton

"Eww, Jake, use a glass, you animal" she admonished.

He gulped the rest of it. "Only a little left anyway" he grinned at her and tossed the empty carton in the trash.

She rolled her eyes at him as she started the coffee brewing. She reached up and pulled out enough mugs for everyone and lined them up on the counter.

"How did you sleep?" he asked studying her as she moved around the kitchen gathering what she need to start cooking breakfast.

"Okay, considering." She answered.

"You had a nightmare." He didn't ask

"Yes."

"Paul spent the night in your bed." He said quietly though he knew every wolf in the house could hear.

"Yes, he did. I asked him to. I didn't want to be alone." she said defensively.

Jake held his hands up in surrender. "No judgement here." He said smiling. "You trust him. It's good. He's a changed man since he met you. He seemed to be able to comfort you last night."

Willow listened as she measured the ingredients for an enormous batch of pancakes to feed the always hungry wolves. She shrugged "I never said I didn't like him, Jake. I've been getting to know him. It scares me how much I do like him." She admitted.

Jake walked over and threw his arm around her shoulders, giving her a one-armed hug and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "I know, Willz. He's not Harper. It would literally kill him if he hurt you."

She sighed and leaned into him. "Thanks, Cuz." She whispered. She looked over and saw Paul standing in the doorway glaring at Jake's arm around her. Jake removed his arm and stepped away with his hands raised in surrender.

She rolled her eyes at Paul. "Reign it in Wolf man. What did I tell you about that crap?"

Paul looked down chastised. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Sorry Baby Girl." He whispered in her ear. His hot breath making her skin tingle. She turned and kissed his cheek.

Billy and Jake watched from the table. They looked at each other and grinned. Despite the uncertainty surrounding Harper's escape, things were moving in the right direction for Paul and Willow. As much as they both didn't like the idea of him for her initially, they had talked about it and admitted that maybe Sam was right. They were two broken pieces that made whole. Jake could tell that they hadn't sealed imprint by her scent. He knew Paul was letting her dictate how the relationship progressed and he respected him for that.

The smell of coffee and bacon woke the remaining wolves. Paul helped Willow cook the breakfast while Jake set the table. Soon they were all crammed in around the table. Willow perched on Paul's knee as there wasn't enough room.

"We really need to get on the expansion." Billy said shaking his head as he took in the 4 huge boys around his table.

"I drew up some preliminary plans. What would you think of adding a second floor with a couple bedrooms and a bathroom? We could expand the Living room, build you a master suite and make a proper dining room." Paul informed him. "I'm sure Jared's dad will take on the job and make it a priority."

"Sounds great but where are we supposed to live during construction?" Jake queried.

Paul leaned forward placing his chin on Willow's shoulders. "I was thinking my place. I have 3 bedrooms, a comfy couch. It's all accessible for Billy's chair. At least until we get the first floor done."

"You were just assuming we would just move in with you?" Willow teased looking over her shoulder at him.

"Hoping" he grinned at her then looked at Billy. "It's up to you of course but I think in light of yesterday's events, I think you can understand why it won't be easy for me to have her out of my sight." Paul's arms tightened around her waist. Willow tensed at the mention of Owen's escape.

Jake and Billy both nodded. "We agree." Jake was the one who replied. "Right now, Willow's protection is priority number one for the Pack." He smiled at his cousin. "Not only are you an imprint to our Beta but the future alpha and chief's cousin."

Paul pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin behind her ear and she relaxed against him. She knew that a discussion about Owen's escape needed to happen but she wasn't ready to face it. She sighed sadly. Paul leaned his head against hers, sensing that she was think of the escapee.

"We are going to have to talk about it." Paul murmured quietly. She knew that everyone could hear.

"I know." She sighed and turned to face him. "I'm going to shower while you guys clean up. Then we will call Charlie and the rest of the pack." She pressed a quick kiss to Paul's lips before getting up and heading to clean up

Quil quirked and eyebrow. "So, that's new." He commented as he started clearing the table.

"Dude, so not the time." Jake warned as Paul growled.

While Willow showered, Quil and Embry headed to patrol. Jake finished cleaning the kitchen while Billy read the paper in his recliner. Paul jumped into his truck and headed back to place. He spent very little time in his home between work, patrol and spending time with Willow. Now he rushed through the log cabin he built not paying attention to anything. He quickly showered. He emerged from his master bathroom with his shaving kit and toothbrush. Wearing just a towel he rushed around throwing clothes into his old gym bag. He had just pulled on a pair of black cargo pants when his phone started ringing. He considered ignoring it until he saw it was Sam.

"Alpha" he answered

"Beta" Sam replied, amusement laced in his voice. "How was your night?"

Paul sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "Is it horrible of me to say amazing because I held her in my arms all night? Even though I know it's only because she was scare out of her mind."

"Luckily I know the pull of the imprint and the compulsion to protect." Sam replied. "But her letting you hold her and not pushing you away is a good sign."

"Yeah, things are progressing." Paul said smiling, remember those intense kisses.

"What was that in your voice?" Sam asked

"What are we teenage girls?" Paul snapped. "Was this the point of the call?"

Sam snorted, "Of course not. We have a meeting with Charlie at Forks PD in an hour. He was going to get the latest updates in the meantime."

Paul got up and grabbed some things off hangers in the closet and threw them in his bag. "Okay great. I'm headed back to Billy's now."

"I'm surprised you left."

"I came home to shower and pack a bag. I'll be staying with her until he's caught." He answered, zipping the bag. He hit the speaker icon and tossed the phone on top of his bag so he could pull on his shirt.

"I'll see you at Billy's in a few."

"Yeah." Paul said picking up his phone disconnecting the call and shoved it in his pocket. He grabbed his favorite leather jacket and threw it on. As he grabbed his bag and keys "My Heart I Surrender" started playing in his pocket. He smiled as he fished his phone out as he headed toward the front door. Embry was forever messing with the pack phones putting in custom ring tones

"Hey Baby Girl." he answered

"Hey where did you disappear to?" She murmured

"I just ran home to shower and pack a bag." He locked his front door and jogged down the steps to his truck. "I'm already on my way back." He climbed into his truck and cranked the engine.

"A bag?" she asked

"Yes, need to change clothes, sensitive nose and all" Paul teased. "You didn't think I was going to leave your side unless absolutely necessary right now, did you?"

She sighed on the other end of the line. "I was hoping not." She admitted

"I already told you, I'm not going anywhere, ever. And I will never let anyone hurt you again." He assured her. "I'll be there in less than ten, Baby Girl"

"See you then." She said and ended the call. As she hung up a calendar reminder popped up. She cleared it without reading it.

Paul chuckled as he hit the main road. She was picking up some of his habits, like ending calls without goodbyes.

Sam met them at the Black home and they took two vehicles to the police station. Willow rode with Paul in his truck while Billy and Jake went with Sam as his truck has a crew cab. The briefing didn't give them much new. There had been no sightings of Owen since his escape.

Law enforcement agencies from Southern California where he was from all the way up to Canada were alerted areas as most likely areas he would be in. There was a nationwide APB out on him as well as a fugitive from justice. Charlie had taken the liberty of making sure everyone of his officers had a photo of Harper. With Billy and Jake being her only living relatives it would be easy to track her there since he already knew about them. Charlie struggled through the next part of the briefing, not able to even look at Willow as he spoke.

"They searched his cell as part of procedure. They found bits of paper that he ripped up but hadn't been able to get rid of. Or maybe he was too stupid or cocky to dispose of carefully. I won't divulge the details of the contents" he swallowed thickly. "But it is clear, he is obsessed with Willow."

Everyone's gaze shifted to her and Paul gripped the hand he was holding tightly. She suddenly felt like the air was sucked out of her lungs and she got dizzy. Paul felt her panic and quickly crouched in front of her grasping her face in his large hands.

"Breathe, Baby Girl. Breathe." He said calmly and quietly. Everyone watched in awe as the local hot head walked the girl through deep breathing exercises, pulling her out her panic attack. When she calmed, she looked back up to Paul and he nearly had his own panic attack. Her eyes were dull, almost lifeless. Like that had been when she first arrived.

Before they left Charlie laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You are the niece of my best friend, my brother. That makes you family. I will do everything in my power to protect you." He squeezed her shoulder gently with a kind smile before releasing her to shake Paul's hand.

Willow was silent, looking out the side window as they headed back to the rez. Paul kept glancing over at her. He reached over and grabbed her hand as he drove.

"What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asked quietly. He could feel her anxiety through the imprint.

"How does someone escape police custody and just disappear?" she murmured. "I know he's coming here Paul. I know he's going to come for me." Silent tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Paul pulled the truck over abruptly and slammed it in park. His seat belt was unbuckled and his arms around her in seconds. His lips whispering in her ear. "Let him come. We'll be ready. Charlie and his guys as well as the pack will all protect you. The pack is designed to tear apart the stony bodies of leeches do you really think a mere human will get by us?"

His hot breath on her skin as he whispered made Willow shiver and her break out in goosebumps that had nothing to do with the cold. She melted into his warm embrace and sighed deeply. She turned to look at him. "I know you guys will protect me. But I'm still scared. He was inhumane that night. He is crazy. He could hurt you."

Paul put his hands on either side of her face, and used his thumbs to wipe away her tears. He kissed her forehead before pressing his own against it. "I know Baby GirI, I know you're scared." He kissed her lips softly. "You will be protected. Every minute of every day, one of us will be with you. He may be able to get in a couple hits but we are tough. It takes a lot to damage us and we heal quickly. Don't worry about us getting hurt."

Willow pulled back slightly to look in his eyes. "What about patrols and protecting the land? I can't pull you…" She was silenced by Paul putting his hand over her mouth.

"You are my imprint. You are the most important thing in the universe to me. Let us worry about patrols. There have been no leeches in the area other than that passing trail and the treaty vamps for months. We will make it work. He will not touch you ever again. And I will keep reminding you, as many times as you need me too."

He removed his hand from her mouth and replaced it with his lips. He kissed her softly and slowly. She kissed him back, but not with the same passion she had kissed him with that morning. Paul broke the kiss to look at d her. She attempted to smile at him but it didn't reach her eyes. He kissed her again, sweetly pouring all his feelings into the gentle kiss. He wanted her to feel how much he loved her because he was truly and madly head over heels for her.

 *****AUTHORS NOTE******

 **Look at me with the updates!**

 **Once I figured out the lost legend and where to put it the muse kicked me in the ass again.**

 **So updates will keep coming and I am finishing up the story. It is going to run about 27-ish chapters.**

 **ENJOY!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER THIRTEEN - FALLOUT

After their meeting with Charlie, there had been a pack meeting held in the forest behind Billy's. Paul kept himself positioned closest to the house. More of his focus was on the sounds in the small red house than the meeting as Sam filled in the rest of the pack. Willow had gone to her room as soon they had returned and turned on her music. Paul could hear the music and faintly under it, her heartbeat. His chest was tight with her anxiety. His wolf whined, wanting to be there to comfort their imprint.

Willow retreated into herself again. She was in her room with the door closed on the outside world. When Jake or Paul would knock on the door she would quietly beg for them to leave her alone. Paul had tried the door handle once and found she had locked the door. He growled in frustration but stalked away from the door. He tried to get her to talk to him. He tried to comfort and reassure her when he caught her out of her room. She just looked at him with dead eyes. She started to pull away when he tried to touch or hold her. After a week of trying he was so frustrated and hurt, he went straight to the forest to shedding his clothes as he phased. He stayed in wolf form running the entirety of the reservation and the forest around Forks, following every unfamiliar scent.

Jake and Embry took turns staying at the house with Willow. They were becoming increasingly worried about her but they gave her as much space as they could. When she would venture out of her room, she gave one word answers but wouldn't converse with anyone. She wouldn't eat or shower. She was so on edge she startled at every sound and barely slept. Her nightmares were back every night.

After 2 weeks of running Paul finally returned to the Black home. Embry and Jake's thoughts and the images in them of Willow while they were phased had him racing back. Neither the man nor wolf could take it anymore. He phased back to human just inside the tree line of the Black's property, roughly pulling on a pair of cut offs left out there for the pack. He stalked into the house passing Sam and Billy who looked up in surprise. Paul's face was hard, expressionless as he went directly to her door and banged loudly on it, making them jump. There is no answer from inside.

"Paul." Sam warned.

Paul glared at him, growling and banged on the door again. "Willow, open the damn door." He growled

"Go away" came the muffled reply.

Paul growled again as he tried the door and found it locked. He took a step back and kicked the door open

"PAUL!" Both Billy and Sam roared, Sam leaping to his feet.

He ignored them zeroing in on Willow's shocked face where she is laying half upright on her elbows. She was a mess and it made his heart constrict for a moment before his irritation returned. He strode over to her and scooped her up into his strong arms. She squeaked, too surprised to form words. He carried her swiftly into the bathroom and deposited her, fully clothed, into the shower and quickly turning on the cold spray.

"WHAT THE FUCK, PAUL!" She screeched, leaping back form the freezing spray.

"Someone needed to wake you up." he retorted. He leaned against the bathroom vanity and crossed his arms.

"You're an asshole." She yelled as she reached forward and turned the shower off. She heard Sam and Billy chuckling.

"Yes, I'm an asshole." He agreed, yelling back. "I'm an asshole who is in love with you and I refuse to watch you do this to yourself again, over him."

Willow gaped at him. Did he just say he was in love with her?

"You have a real funny way of showing it." She said quietly.

"Desperate times and all that." He smirked. He reached forward and turned the water back on at a warmer temperature. "Now take a shower, you're driving my wolf nuts."

She gaped at him again as he left the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. She screeched again "UGH! Stupid bossy werewolf!" But she started to peel her wet clothes off and scrub herself clean.

Paul stalked back to the living room where Billy and Sam were waiting and began pacing.

"There may have been a better way to approach that." Sam said quietly. Billy suppressed a chuckle.

"She's out of the damn room, isn't she? She's in the damn shower." Paul growled. "Sorry about the door, Billy. I'll fix it."

"I know you will, son." Billy sighed. "Care to explain why the door requires repair?"

"The wolf got the better of me. I couldn't stand it anymore." Paul sighed.

"I understand, but..." Billy trailed off

"But what?" Paul asked.

"You may want to go calm down and let her cool down a bit too." Billy chuckled. "You could use a shower and a shave yourself."

Paul took Billy's advice and took his truck back to his house. He stood under the hot spray letting it relax his muscles after so many days of running as the wolf. After shaving and dressing, he attended to a few important tasks at the house before headed back to Billy's. He had been gone for just over an hour when he returned.

He entered the house cautiously. He could hear her moving around the kitchen. Billy was still in the living room, now joined by Jake and Embry as they watched some action movie or other by the looks of it.

"Dude she is still pissed" Jake warned him too low to be overheard by Willow. Paul nodded once in acknowledgment before making his way into the kitchen.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked quietly. He saw her stiffen and her hands stilled. She didn't answer, just resumed chopping. He approached her slowly until he was standing just behind her. He hovered there, not touching her. "Willz?"

"That was a dick move." She said quietly as she scraped the cucumbers into the bowl already containing lettuce.

"I know, but I'm not sorry." He murmured. With all the damn supernatural hearing in the house, it was impossible to have a private conversation.

Willow turned to glare at him. His face was soft, and his eyes full of concern. She breathed in a deep breath and turned back to the counter to start slicing tomatoes. "We'll discuss this later." She whispered.

Paul reached out and wrapped his arms around her waist. She didn't stiffen or pull away. He pulled her back against his chest and she relaxed into him as he kissed the top of her head. "Thank you for not pulling away from me." He whispered in her ear. He dipped his had to kiss the sensitive skin behind her ear making her sigh. He rested his chin on her shoulder not ready to let her go yet after the weeks of separation.

Willow had to admit she missed having him touch her and hold her. Her brain and her body had been at war. Her brain stuck in a loop of Owen memories and the fear and pain that went along with them. Her body was missing Paul's warmth, his strength, his touch that calmed her. She pushed him away out of her fear.

She turned and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "After dinner, we'll talk." She promised. She pulled away from him then to finish making the salad.

Quil had joined them just as Willow was taking dinner out of the oven. Thankfully she had made an extra-large pan of lasagna so there was plenty to go around. Jake shooed Paul out of the kitchen when they were done so he could have his talk with Willow.

"Let's go somewhere where we can get some privacy." Paul suggested when he joined Willow and Billy in the living room.

"Take all the time you need kids." Billy told them waving them away.

Paul helped Willow into her jacket and took her hand and led her to his truck. They drove in silence to his house. This was the first time he had brought her here. He was nervous but he knew that they wouldn't be disturbed there.

"Is this your place?" Willow asked as he helped her out of the truck. He simply nodded and led her up onto the wrap around porch. He unlocked the door. He motioned for her to go ahead. She stepped into his living room, looking around as she shrugged off her coat. Paul took it from her watching her anxiously as she looked inspected his home.

His living room was cozy with plush couch, chair and ottoman grouped around a fireplace over which his flat screen hung. The tables in the room were rustic and appeared to be handmade just as his mantel piece was. She wandered over to the mantle as Paul hung her jacket on a hook by the door and he shrugged out of his own jacket.

Willow trailed her fingers along the wood as she looked at the few pictures on the mantle. They were mostly of the pack but there was one of what she assumed to be a young Paul and a pregnant woman. He was smiling broadly with his front teeth missing as he was hugging her leg with his head rested her rounded belly. She was looking down and smiling at him.

"Is that you and your mom?" She asked as she picked up the picture frame. He silently came up behind her and plucked it from her hand.

"Yes." He answered. His voice was deep and husky with emotion. He held the photo were they both could see it for a moment before placing it back in its place.

"She was beautiful." Willow said quietly. They had already discussed the loss of his mother when they had been getting to know each other.

"Yeah, she really was." He said, smiling down at her as she turned to him. Paul trailed his fingers down her arm which he noticed was broken out in goose bumps. He took her hand and led her to the couch. "Here, relax, I'll start a fire." He murmured as he pulled an old woven blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Willow sank into the plush couch, sighing. She kicked her sneakers off and curled her legs up under her as she watched Paul expertly start a fire with the logs already arranged, waiting in the fireplace. She watched him work, enjoying the view. His muscles moving and bulging under the tight fabric of his long sleeve t-shirt. He is extremely attractive she thought to herself. And he was in love with her.

Paul felt her eyes burning into him. He looked over his shoulder at her and gave her his sexy lop sided smile she loved so much. She smiled shyly back at him as he stood and made his way over to the couch. She watched as he approached and fluidly sat next to her. He took one of her hands in his but nothing else.

"I know I said I wasn't sorry but I actually am. Sorry for dumping you in the shower like that." He said quietly as he played with her fingers.

"I forgive you. Someone needed to shake me up." She sighed. "I'm sorry for pushing you away. All I did was hurt both of us. The fear made me shut down."

Paul released her hand and reached over to pull her into his lap. She let him and curled into him, tucking her head under his chin. "I understand that Baby Girl. Please don't push me away again. You aren't alone. Let me be there for you" he begged and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll try." She promised looking up at him. He smiled down at her and she returned his smile. She reached up behind his neck and pulled him down to her.

He kissed her softly before pulling back. "I love you, Willow." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

"I love you too, Paul" she whispered back shyly.

Paul's face broke out into a huge smile. He kissed her again groaning as she ran her tongue along his plump lower lip. He let her deepen the kiss. She moaned as his tongue probed her mouth, she had missed this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her hands in his hair pulling him closer. He growled and shifted so she was on her back on the couch with him leaning over her. He ran one hand down her side, over hip until he gripped her knee and moved her leg around him so his hips nestled between her legs, supporting his weight on his forearm. She broke the kiss, gasping for air. Paul kissed along her jaw to the sensitive skin behind her ear before trailing hot open mouth kissed down her neck, using his tongue to taste her skin. She tasted divine.

"No teeth" she panted. Paul pulled back and looked at her. "Please, no teeth" she whispered again.

Paul's mind flashed back to the night she arrived and the bruises on her chest. "No teeth" he promised and captured her lips again making her moan into his mouth.

She scraped her nails over his scalp making him growl again and press himself into her. She gasped again feeling heat and moisture pool between her thighs as he again started kissing and licking along her jaw and neck. She was panting from the feelings coursing through her body. She had never had her body react this way. She moaned as Paul sucked gently at the skin of her neck. She scraped her nails down the back of his neck and over his fabric covered shoulders. He pressed his hips into her again making her breath catch in her throat.

Paul lifted his head to look at her. His eyes were dark with desire, making her bite her lip, making him groan. "You have no idea what you're doing to me, Baby Girl." He whispered, huskily. He kissed her lips briefly before looking at her again. "You okay?"

Willow nodded and scraped her fingers through his hair again, making him growl softly and close his eyes. "I'm more than okay." She whispered back making him grin. She lifted her head and placed a kiss on his chin. His eyes popped open to meet hers again.

"Are you sure? If you need to slow down, just tell me." He whispered as he smoothed her hair away from her face. "We will only do what you are comfortable with." He was still just watching her face for her reactions. He could smell her arousal but knew he couldn't trust her physical reactions given her past.

"Just shut up and kiss me wolf man." She murmured tugging on his hair so he would lower his face to hers. He smiled and obeyed, kissing her hard. She kissed him back just as hard, both of them full of want and need.

Willow was lost in the sensations his lips and body pressed against hers was causing. She wiggled beneath him and he rocked his hips into her core again. She moaned but his mouth and tongue swallowed the sound. He growled and repeated the action, slowly rubbing his hardness against her starting a slow rhythm. The friction was causing delicious sensations through her body. She was soon lifting her hips to meet his causing him the gasp this time.

"Dammit Willow, if you keep doing that I'm going to lose control" he panted, eyes closed with his forehead pressed against hers. "I can smell how much you want me."

"I do want you, Paul." She whispered making his eyes pop open. He could see the desire that was reflected in his own. His wolf was quivering with excitement. _MATE! FUCK! CLAIM!_ Echoed in his head.

She bit her lip as his hungry gaze studied her. She shifted nervously under him causing him to hiss, loudly.

"Baby Girl, you gotta stop or I'm going to rip your clothes off and fuck you right here and now." He clenched his jaw and squeezed his eyes closed trying to regain control. His hand that had been running down her ribs to her hip, clenched tightly on to her hip.

Willow froze and gasped, her eyes suddenly wide and panicked. Paul's eyes flew open, meeting hers. He abruptly sat up, pulling away from her.

"Shit! Fuck! Willow, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." he exclaimed as he grasped his hands tightly together in his lap. He looked down at the floor cursing himself as the vision of her standing in Billy's kitchen in those low-slung sweats and cropped tank. Her hips covered in hand shaped bruises from that asshole swam in his head.

Willow took a few calming breaths. She could feel his remorse through their bond. She slowly sat up and looked at him. He sat with his head down, hands clasped in his lap so hard they were white while his body shook. She reached out and gently touched his shoulder. He flinched away from her touch, shaking his head. "Don't" he choked out.

Willow stood and positioned herself in front of him. He would not lift his head to look at her. She sank to her knees as she reached and grabbed his hands. She knew she that couldn't force them apart but she tugged on them anyway. "Please" she whispered.

Of course, he couldn't deny his imprint. He released his grasp, dropping his hands. She scooted forward as she pulled his arms around her waist. He linked his hands together behind her but didn't touch her body. She put her hands on either side of his face and lifted it until his eyes met hers. His were full of self - loathing tears.

"Hey, I'm okay. It's okay" she assured him with a small smile. He shook his head slightly, swallowing hard. He tried to pull away. "No don't, please" she begged softly, grabbing his shoulders.

He met her eyes again. "Willz" he started. She silenced him with a kiss, grabbing his face tightly between her hands. He didn't wrap his arms around her but he did move his lips with hers, returning the kiss.

She broke the kiss and stroked her hand along his jaw. He leaned his head into her touch, closing his eyes again.

"Paul, look at me." She demanded. His eyes popped open and met hers. "I am okay. It just startled me. I'm not used this; I've never done this. My only experience was…" she trailed of as Paul went rigid. She released his face, sliding her hands down his neck until she circled it and pulled herself to him.

"Please Paul. I momentarily panicked. But I need you hold me. Please just touch me, I need to feel you. I need to feel how much you love me. Not just want me, but love me. Please." She mumbled against his neck as she buried her face in it.

Paul's resolve crumbled and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I told you before, Baby Girl, whatever you need." He whispered into her hair and kissed her head.

"I need you." She whispered against the skin of his neck. She pulled back enough to look at him.

"You already have me, Baby Girl." He said smiling. He kissed her gently, pulling away before it got heated. He stood pulling her up with him. "We should go back to Billy's."

"Why? Don't you want to be here alone with me?" she asked quietly, looking down.

Paul gently lifted her chin until her eyes met his. "Baby Girl, I want you." He said answering the question she didn't ask, but he knew she meant. "I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life. But not tonight. Not in reaction to what's going on."

"Paul, it's…" she started to protest but he silenced her with a gentle kiss.

"Willow, I love you. We have all the time in the world. I don't want to rush you. I know with what happened to you, there are things I'm going to have to be careful of. Please, for me, let's just wait." He spoke gently with his forehead pressed against hers. Denying her was killing him and his wolf was snapping and growling at him

"Okay." She agreed. She sat on the couch to put her shoes back on.

Paul drove them back to Billy's. They were both silent. Willow was chewing on the inside of her cheek. She was replaying everything that happened on Paul's couch in her head. It had felt so different than when she was with Owen. With him she kissed him because that is what you did when you were dating someone. It felt like an obligation. With Paul, she wanted to kiss him. She didn't want to stop kissing him. She wanted him to touch her and she wanted to touch him as well. She felt like she was on fire under his touch and she liked it.

They pulled up to the little red house and Paul walked around to help her out of the truck. He held her tightly in his arms for a moment. She snuggled into his chest and sighed. He kissed the top of her head before releasing her and taking her hand. They started walking to the house she looked up at him. She decided to just be as honest with him as he had been with her.

"You know. I want you as much as you want me. And it's not in reaction to anything other than you and the effect you have on me, the way I feel about you. I've been wanting to be move forward in our relationship since Christmas but didn't know how to tell you or show you. I have no idea how to do any of this."

Paul stopped walking and dropped her hand in shock. "What?"

She just nodded her head and slowly starting walking toward the house again. \

He threw his head back and groaned to the sky "You're killing me, woman, you know that?" She smirked over her shoulder at him and kept walking toward the house. He jogged to catch up with her, catching her gently by the waist and spinning her into his arms. He picked her up so her face was even with his and kissed her hard. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist and he groaned into her mouth. He moved to holding her aloft with one arm under her butt as his other wound into her hair holding her lips to his. He took a few steps forward until her back was pressed against the porch railing. He growled and ground his hips into her making her gasp.

The front door flew open "What the …." Jake started to shout. He caught sight of the couple and the way they were intertwined. Paul glared at him, growling more aggressively as Willow, mortified, buried her crimson face in his neck.

"Ah, yeah, well, never mind! Carry on then. "Jake stammered blocking Embry from joining him in the doorway. "Though it is a touch cold for outside, erm, activities." He teased, smirking before slamming the door. They could hear him and Embry cracking up behind the closed door.

Willow groaned into Paul's neck. "How embarrassing."

Paul surprised her by chuckling. "Don't worry Willz. I'll take a bite out of his hide on our next patrol." He whispered. He slid her down the front of him until her feet touched the ground. She could feel his hardness as she did and her breath hitched. He gave her that sexy lopsided smile. He leaned down and kissed behind her ear. "Payback, Baby Girl" he whispered, voice deep and husky with desire.

His breath in her ear and the sound of his voice made her shiver. He tried to back away from her a couple steps and she reached out and grabbed his jacket, pulling him back to her. She stood on her tip toes and pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat. She put her hand behind his neck pulling him down so she could whisper in his ear.

"Two can play at that game." She teased, suddenly bold. She gently bit his earlobe as she ran her hand from his chest, down over the front of his jeans and the hardness there.

It was his turn to gasp ad he suddenly straightened up. Willow smirked at him and hopped up on to the porch. Paul stood rooted to the spot, suddenly unable to move due to painful hardness in his pants.

"You coming, wolf man?" She teased

"NOT YET" Jake yelled from inside as he and Embry howled with laughter.

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK" Billy yelled and the laughter stopped. Willow giggled as she paused at the door. She looked expectantly back at Paul.

Paul took in deep shuttering breath and stripped off his jacket, tossing it to Willow.

"I need a run. I'll back soon." He stated and strode off towards the trees. Willow giggled again and entered the house to face her cousin's teasing.

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **So we get some of the famous Paul temper!**

 **Don't be too mad at either of them. They are both damaged and are learning as they go.**

 **My version of Jake and Embry are loosely based on a couple friends of mine I grew up with...slightly pervy, pains in the ass with hearts of gold.**

 **Thanks to the new followers and people who favorited! I send you all big Jake bear hugs!**

 **And SaffronAngel, Yes I love this this version of Paul too.**

 **I always felt the pack got glossed over in the book and the movies. I think they are much more interesting and pack dynamic fascinate me. Plus wolves are hotter than vamps. Except maybe Jasper and Emmett.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER FOURTEEN - PRESENTATION

True to his word, Willow was not left without a pack member. Patrols continued but more than scenting for leeches they were on alert for any new humans as well. Paul had effectively moved in to the already full Black household. He was having a hard time being away from her. Thankfully with it being winter the jobs coming in were few and easy. Jared's father was in the loop as far as the pack and the threat to Willow, He gave Paul a lot of freedom to come and go from jobsites to check on Willow a few times a day. He and Embry took turns sleeping on the couch. When Embry had the couch, he would sleep on the floor next to Willow's bed.

Paul and Willow shared more heated make out sessions that were usually interrupted by Billy or another pack member. Willow was slowly starting to trust Paul's touches and caresses. At first, she would freeze if he gripped her tightly tor his teeth grazed her skin. Paul learned that if he pulled back slightly without pulling away, he could calm her down quickly. His wolf was struggling against him, wanting to claim their mate and seal the bond. He was waiting, sensing she wasn't quite ready yet. He was showing her that being intimate and physical with someone was supposed to bring pleasure not pain. He resisted bringing her back to his house though it was getting harder and harder to do so. Paul had to take quite a few cold showers and long runs to deal with his sexual frustration.

Weeks went by with no sightings of Owen. The police and FBI continued to look but he was no longer their top priority. Charlie made sure to get weekly briefings and passed everything along to the pack. Charlie was one of the few that knew of pack. Growing up with Billy, he had heard the legends as many times as any tribe member. After a run in with Sam in wolf form while investigating a series of missing hikers, the council allowed him to be told. They decided it was more important to protect their boys from hunting parties armed with shot guns and itchy trigger fingers in the woods. The pack found the leeches responsible for the missing hikers and dealt with them accordingly.

Willow tried to keep busy. She cooked and baked up a storm. The pack was always hungry and she made sure to feed them since they were protecting her. She spent time with Emily and Kim, helping to plan Sam and Emily's wedding that was approaching that spring. She conspired with Jared when he asked her advice about proposing to Kim during one of his protection details as she called them. The proposal was a huge success of course.

She postponed her return to even online classes. To register she would have to go to campus. With Owen on the loose and no idea where he could be, no one was comfortable with her doing that even with a pack member in tow. Instead she started teaching music lessons to some of the kids on the reservation. She didn't charge their parents anything. It was just her way of trying to integrate into the tribe. She had four students ranging in age from 5 to 13.

She was at the house with Jacob a few weeks after she started giving lessons. She had just pulled fresh biscuits from the oven to go with the venison stew she had made for dinner when Billy called from the council meeting asking for them to come over. She turned the stove off, leaving the covered pot of stew for everyone to help themselves to when they came in.

"What does the council want with me? You should have let me change clothes. I'm going in front of the council in friggin yoga pants!" Willow asked nervously as he drove her jeep over to the hall.

"Dunno." Jake said suppressing a smile. "And the council doesn't care what you're wearing. The pack shows up in cut offs most of the time."

"What do you know, Jake?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I know nothing!" he stated with a grin.

She was distracted by her phone alerting for an incoming text.

 **Hey Baby Girl, where did you and Alpha Jr get to? - P**

She smiled and quickly responded

 **Billy asked us to meet him at the council hall. Missed you today. xx - W**

 **Missed you more Beautiful, xxx. I wonder what the council wants? – P**

 **We were wondering the same thing. We'll find out soon. -W**

 **Okay. I'll meet you there after a quick shower. I have sawdust everywhere. - P**

 **I'm sure it's fine, Babe. You don't have to come. – W**

 **Where you go, I go. Besides I can't wait one more second than necessary to see you xx – P**

 **OK see you soon. I love you xx – W**

 **I love you more xx – P**

 **I love you mostest xxxx –W**

"You guys are seriously nauseating." Jake grimaced reading over her shoulder

"Nosy much?" she snapped, closing the texting app.

Jake just snorted and they both got out of the jeep. She followed Jake into the council chamber where the meeting was just ending. The elders and Sam were still at the table. The elders included Billy, Harry Clearwater, Old Quil Aterea, The Widow Ironhorse, who was their medicine woman and Jonathan Strongbow. As Alpha, Sam was included on the council and Jake was to start attending every meeting as well as part of his preparation to take over as Alpha.

"Jacob, Willow, thank you for joining us." Old Quil greeted them. Billy may be Chief by blood and birthright but Old Quil was the tribe historian and the eldest of the elders. He commanded great respect from their people.

"The pleasure is ours, Elder Aterea." Jacob responded formally as Willow stood silently, just nodding hello.

"No need for formalities Young Black." Old Quil chuckled. He turned his attention to Willow. "And Miss Black-Murphy, how are you this evening."

"Well thank you Mr. Aterea." She responded nervously

"Please call me Old Quil, even here Miss Willow." he smiled warmly at her. She glanced around the room and saw they all echoed his smile. Sam winked at her making her blush.

Harry spoke next. "We understand that you have taken on a few music students, teaching them at the Black home."

"Yes, just four local children who were interested in piano or guitar. I used to teach lessons in California before I arrived here." She answered quietly.

"But you do not charge their parents a fee?" Questioned Widow Ironhorse

"No Ma'am, I don't. I have plenty of money. I just enjoy music and teaching and giving back to the tribe that has taken me in and is providing me protection." She glanced at Billy and Sam as she spoke and saw them both smiling with chests puffed out proudly.

"A very refreshing attitude in one of your age." Harry chuckled and the others joined in.

"My mother always said I was an old soul." She said quietly. Everyone became somber for a moment then Old Quil cleared his throat.

"Willow we would like to offer you use of the council hall to give your lessons if you would like. Maybe dance lessons as well? Billy and Jacob said you are also a dancer."

Willow was speechless for a moment. "Thank you that is very nice but I'm an outsider." She stammered

"You are not!" Old Quil exclaimed, surprising her with his vehemence. "You are Quileute! You are of the Black Bloodline! A bloodline that has been the chiefs of this tribe for many generations! You may not have been reared on our lands but you are one of us, never doubt that!"

"Yes sir" Willow said quietly, looking at her feet.

"I'm sorry child. Our families have been close for generations and your mother was dear to me. You, as her daughter and friend to my grandson, are just as dear. Never think of yourself as an outsider. You are tribe. More importantly you are current Beta's imprint so you are pack." Old Quil paused studying her as she continued to look at the floor. Jake reached over and squeezed her hand for comfort. Old Quil watching the exchange between the future chief and his cousin

"Willow please come here, child" he asked. Willow looked up at Jake who gave her an encouraging smile and a nod. She took a deep breath and approached the council table.

Old Quil reached out his hand and she extended hers as well. She was surprised by the strength in his grasp.

"We all know what brought you back to your ancestral lands. We all mourn your mother as a people. You are bound to us by blood and spirit as evidenced by the way you tattooed yourself with the wolf. The wolf of your soulmate." Willow gasped unaware that this had been a topic discussed by the council. "Yes, child, Chief Black and the Alpha brought it to our attention. Just as they did the connection between you and Young Lahote before the imprint happened. A connection that made a once wayward, angry young man change his ways. Every member of the pack feels their own connection to you beyond anything we have seen before. Now you see young Willow, you were never an outsider. You just finally came home."

She had tears in her eyes as she looked to the council members. They had tears in their eyes as well.

"Thank you." She was finally able to whisper.

There was a thud at the back of the room as Paul came skidding through the door. He had felt Willow's anxiety then sadness and rushed over as fast as he could.

"Ah, speaking of Young Lahote." Old Quil laughed as Paul came to stand next to Jacob. "Please join your imprint here with us." He gestured for him to come forward. Paul shot a look at Sam who just nodded. He silently approached and stood next to Willow. She reached for his hand and he thread his fingers through hers, both instantly relaxing. Old Quil noticed everything.

"The bond between you is strong, but incomplete." Old Quil stated, scrutinizing them. Willow flushed crimson as Paul stiffened. Jacob growled softly. Even Billy and Sam shot glares at the elder. He lifted his hands in a placating manner. "It is completely understandable in this case. This is a most unusual imprint. The connection you have is evident to everyone. We have given you time, young Lahote but tradition stands. There are customs."

"Sir, I know there are customs…." Paul began but Old Quil raised a hand silencing him.

"Sealing the imprint bond is an important part of the imprinting. We understand that in this case, the sealing of the bond will come only when the time is right. "Old Quil smiled at Willow, who looked at the floor, flushing darker. Paul squeezed her hand in support. "But the presentation to the council can no longer be avoided so we will do it now."

Willow looked up at Paul confused. "It's okay Baby Girl." He assured her, quietly.

"Alpha please call the rest of your pack and imprints. We would like to do this tonight." Billy instructed. "Everyone is dismissed until the pack assembles."

Paul led Willow out of the room. Sam went to phase and contact Leah and Jared who were patrolling while Jake whipped out his cell and started calling everyone else. Paul looked around then towed Willow into the bathroom with him to give them privacy.

"What's going on Paul?" Willow asked him nervously.

Paul pulled her to him, lifting her so he could kiss her. Her legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he kissed her urgently. She tugged on his hair as they kissed, tongues wrestling. He broke the kiss, panting and rested his forehead against hers. "Sorry, I couldn't go another minute without kissing you." He murmured. The closer they got, the harder it was to be near each other without touching or kissing.

She chuckled and kissed the end of his nose. "It's okay. I missed you too. But you have to tell me what's going on"

Paul kissed her lips, softy. "Relax Baby Girl. It's just a formal introduction of you to the council as my imprint. In the council's eye, when the imprint is accepted and sealed you become my wife." Her eyes widened. "Relax, that's just the council and in the past, the pack. To everyone else we are still just like any other couple until we decide to marry. But wolves mate for life. You know that. That is what the imprint is, it's how we find our mate. But you, choose to accept me or not."

"I think you know the answer to that" she teased and leaned in to kiss him. He growled as he deepened the kiss until they were both panting.

"Damn, woman, the things you do to me." He growled in her ear as he slid her down his body to the floor. Her eyes fluttered at the movement. He chuckled and she scowled at him.

"I have to introduce you to each council member. They will ask if you accept the imprint, if you accept me as man and wolf. You give them your answer." He said the last part almost nervously.

"Which is yes." She interrupted to assure him, running her hands over his chest.

He smiled and leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips. "Then they ask if the pack accepts you and each council member gives us a blessing. That's all it is really. Sam and Jared both did it with Emily and Kim."

There was a knock at the door. "Everyone will be here in 5 minutes." Jake called though the door.

"Got it. Be right out." Paul answered. He ran his hands down Willow's arms and grasped her hands. "Ready?"

She squeezed his hands "Ready" she affirmed.

"Have I told you today that I love you?" he asked smiling and tugged her to him again

"No not yet, you're slacking Wolf Boy" she teased as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"I love you Willow Murphy." He murmured against her lips.

"I love you too Paul Lahote," she before his mouth ravaged hers again.

"Okay you two, making me a little nauseous. Let's get this show on the road." Jake called banging on the door.

They reluctantly ended the kiss and chuckled. They walked hand and hand back into the council chambers followed by the rest of the pack. Paul led Willow up to a single chair set in front of the council table. Willow sat in the chair when Old Quil motioned for her to. Paul stood next to her. He looked down at her and smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze but his hand remained on her shoulder. Billy gave Paul a nod

"I come before the Tribal Council to present my imprint, Miss Willow Murphy" Paul began formally. He introduced her to each member in turn formally. Each of them acknowledging her with an incline of their head.

"Miss Murphy, we are aware of your lineage. We know that you have learned the legends of your people. Now we must you, do you accept the imprint? Do you accept this man Paul Lahote and his wolf as your mate?" Billy asked.

Willow reached up and placed her hand over Paul's on her shoulder. "Yes, Chief Black, I accept the imprint. I accept Paul Lahote and his wolf as my mate." She squeezed his hand.

Each council member repeated the question and she repeated her answer. Then Billy turned to the pack.

"Samuel Uley, as Alpha of this pack do you accept this woman in to your pack? Do you assume responsibility for her as a member of your pack?" He asked.

Sam stepped forward. "As Alpha I accept Willow Murphy into our pack as our sister and assume responsibility for her" He answered. Again, the question was repeated to each pack member and they each repeated Sam's answer. After Seth, the last addition to the pack answered. The council rose and one by one came to Willow. They each placed a hand over Paul's on her shoulder and said a blessing in Quileute asking the spirits to bless their bond and watch over them and their future children.

The Widow Ironhorse was the last to bestow her blessing. After which she stroked Willow's cheek and reached up and pulled Paul's face down to her. "May your spirit find peace with the love of this woman great-nephew." She kissed his cheek and Paul returned the gesture. Willow was surprised. No one had mentioned that the medicine woman was Paul's aunt.

"Thank you, Auntie." Paul smiled at her as she patted his cheek.

"That concludes tonight's business." Billy announced and the other council members made their way out stopping to speak with various pack members as they did. "Paul, run an old man home while Jake shows Willow the set up in the hall. I'll explain on the way." Billy pushed his chair toward the door.

Paul sensed the chief wanted to talk to him alone. He kissed Willow quickly. "Be back in a few." He promised and Jake tossed him the keys to the Jeep. Willow lifted a questioning eyebrow. "Ran over in wolf form. Felt your tension." He explained.

For the first time, she noticed he was wearing only jeans and a t-shirt and his feet were bare despite the cold. She shook her head and stood on her tip toes to kiss the hollow of his neck "Make sure you put shoes on" She teased.

"Yes ma'am" he chuckled and kissed the top of her head as he left.

Paul helped Billy into the jeep after said their goodbyes to everyone. As soon as they pulled away from the hall Billy cleared his throat.

"I wanted to speak to you alone, son." He began.

"I figured as much." Paul responded making Billy chuckle.

"I wanted to talk to you about Willow."

"I figured that too." Paul sighed.

"First I want to thank you. I know that the pull of the imprint is overpowering and the drive to seal the bond and mark her is relentless." Billy paused for a moment then chuckled. "If there was ever a wolf that could fight that it would be you."

The edge of Paul's mouth twitched up as Billy continued. "I know that you and my niece have an intense bond. Nothing like it has ever been recorded in our histories. I worried at first. The way you were drawn to her. You were the last person I would have wanted for her, especially given what she went through. "

"I know and believe me, I didn't want to imprint on her. I didn't want to be the one. I told Sam and Emily..."

"I know, son. Sam and I have spoken. He told me you tried to fight your attraction to her and the imprint for her sake. But I also watched you change over the last few months. I can't remember I heard of you drinking, or fighting or womanizing."

"It was all before she arrived." Paul admitted. "Billy, I swear, I fell in love with her that night, I just didn't realize it. Seeing how fragile she was but she still fought him. When she bared all those bruises to Sam and I who were complete strangers, I was done for. I didn't need to meet her eyes and imprint. I was hers from the minute she stood in that kitchen and looked in Sam's eye saying she hated feeling like a victim. I did everything I could to not meet her eye. I didn't want to be saddled with me by some wolfy imprint magic. I wanted her to have a choice. She deserves a choice. She deserves better."

"I know that, son. And I respect you for it. I thank you for it. But as far as better, I don't agree. You are a good man. You have had a rough life. I blame myself for not stepping to help more. You are not your father, Paul" The older gentleman said, gently.

Paul silently pondered Billy's words

"She is my niece and I worry. I just wanted to personally give you my blessing as her only father figure. I know you can and will take good care of our girl." Billy stated after a moment of silence.

"That's it?" Paul was surprised. He had just pulled up in the driveway of the home they were all currently sharing,

"After what you just told me, yes, that's it. I'm not blind. I can see how you both feel about each other. I also see you have been holding back and letting her dictate the way things are going. I just ask one thing. Do not seal the bond under my roof." Billy smirked at him making Paul choke.

"Yes Chief" Paul muttered, blushing as he slid out of the jeep. Billy threw his head back and laughed.

"I know you've seen it before but here's the hall." Jake said, flipping on the light.

Everyone else had just left and Jake was giving Willow the lay of the land. Willow looked around the hall. She had never seen it empty. All the tables and chairs were folded and stacked in the corner

"We'll have to bring your piano here." He mused as he went over to the sound system mounted on the wall.

"Or I could donate one." Willow said. Jake quirked an eyebrow. "Hey, I like my piano where it is. Plus, I have more money than I know what to do with. Why shouldn't I give back to the tribe?"

"You don't have to do that you know" He told her as he fiddled around with the system.

"I know but I want to. There is so much poverty on the rez. I hate knowing that when I have all my father's money. I am not some shallow trust fund baby. I would rather share the wealth."

"And that is why we love you, Willz." Jake teased.

"What the hell are you doing over there?" she asked.

He held up her iPod he had just hooked into the sound system. "You, dear cousin, have not danced in weeks." He teased

She rolled her eyes at him. "I dance at the house all the time."

"Dancing around the kitchen doesn't count." He retorted. She stuck tongue out at him. "C'mon you know you want to. I saw you when we went to the club. You miss it." He scrolled through the playlists until he found the one he was looking for. Willow was just standing there watching him. He clicked on a song from the summer 2014 that he knew she couldn't resist dancing to.

" _She got a body like an hour glass  
But I can give it to you all the time  
She got a booty like a Cadillac  
But I can send you into overdrive"_

Willow started laughing. "Oh. My. God. Jake! Seriously?"

"You know you can't resist shaking your ass to this song" he teased. She rolled her eyes at him but stripped off her hoodie revealing a lavender V-neck t-shirt.

"Shake my ass?" She retorted. "I do more than shake my ass."

The song reached the chorus and Willow started dancing old choreography she made up for some friends to use in a talent contest. Jake watched as she moved fluidly, gyrating her hips, her eyes closed, lost in the music.

" _Bang bang into the room (I know ya want it)  
Bang bang all over you (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)  
Bang bang there goes your heart (I know ya want it)  
Back, back seat of my car (I'll let ya have it)  
Wait a minute lemme take you there (ah)  
Wait a minute till ya (ah)"_

Jake watched her, laughing. He had been there that summer. 16-year-old Willz teaching her friends these moves. He had even been coerced into joining in. Willow executed a spin and caught site of her laughing cousin.

"Come on Jakey!" she teased using her old nickname for him. "You remember the moves."

"No way, this is all you." Jake said backing away from her. Willow shrugged and kept dancing. It felt amazing. Her insecurities and worries fell away as she danced. When the song ended, she danced over to Jake and threw her arms around her cousin, hugging him. "Thanks, Jake I needed that" she laughed.

"It's good to see you laugh and have fun." He said picking her up and spinning her around. Laughter bubbled out of her.

"It feels good to laugh and have fun." She sighed as he set her down. She went over the sound system and scrolled through the playlist until she found what she was looking for. "This one you have to dance with me. You have to remember when I taught you to salsa." She a grabbed his hand and he let her drag him from the wall.

"Eh, kinda." He rolled his eyes. They started to dance together but Jake's usual fluidity and grace was missing.

"Wow, Black, you suck." Paul called out. He had arrived back just after the cousins had started to dance. He watched them with an indulgent smile. Willow was beauty and grace. Jake, not so much.

"Like you could do any better." Jake snorted, stepping away from his cousin

Paul strode over to where they were standing, "Restart the song, Alpha Jr. I'll show you how much better I can do." He looked down at Willow and she shivered. His eyes were smoldering.

Jake did as he was asked and Paul wrapped one arm around Willow and pulled her to him. The music started and Paul took the lead as they started dancing. It wasn't exactly as salsa but they moved together fluidly to the beat. Willow's eyes never left his as they moved. He spun her away from him and pulled her back to him flawlessly. Her breath caught in her throat as he pulled her flush against him.

Jake watched them for a minute before slipping out the door. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't notice. Watching them made him feel like he was intruding on a private, intimate moment. He had interrupted enough of those moments between them. Willow accepted Paul in front of the Council and the pack as her mate. He grinned to himself as he started walking at human pace toward home. He wondered if they would be coming home or going to Paul's after their dance?

In the hall, the song ended. Paul still held her flush against him. He suddenly slid his arms from her waist to grab behind her thighs. He jerked her up until their faces were even. Willow wrapped her leg around his waist as his lips hungrily attacked hers. He jerked his hips into her, growling, making her gasp. His lips moved to her neck as she struggled to catch her breath. He moved them forward until her back was pressed against the wall.

"Damn, Baby Girl, that was so fucking hot." He growled against the skin of her neck. She moaned in agreement as his lips worked their way back up to the sensitive spot behind her ear. "I love you so fucking much. You drive me crazy." He whispered in her ear as he slowly rolled his hips into her center again.

"Paul" she gasped, tugging at his hair until he lifted his head from her neck to meet her eyes. "I love you too. I need you"

"You already have me." He assured her as captured her lips again, kissing her hard. She groaned and pulled away from him.

"No, I need you. I want you." She panted and ground herself against his hardness, making him groan.

He still had her pinned up against the wall. He moved his hands from her thighs to her waist stilling her movements. "Are you sure?" he panted.

She nodded. "Please take me home, to your house." She whispered and trailed kisses down his jaw, nipping lightly at his earlobe when she reached it, making him shiver. He let her slide to the floor and stepped away from her. She quickly grabbed her iPod and turned off the sound system while he retrieved her hoodie for her. She grabbed his hand they hurried out of the hall, Paul clicking the lights off as they rushed out of the building.

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **I felt with the pack being such an important part of the tribe the imprints should be acknowledged by the elders. The imprint strengthens the wolf and deserve recognition! Plus I so love protective Paul! So my mind came up with this!**

 **Things get steamy ahead!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **Lemon warning. If it sucks I apologize. It was my first time writing one. Tying to walk the line of not too flowery and not too crude.**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIFTEEN - SEALED

Paul drove her jeep while Willow texted her cousin. His hand stroking her thigh as she typed.

 **Can you cover for me? - W**

 **Going to his? – J**

 **How did you know? - W**

 **Damn near got blisters from the heat between you 2. Have fun but be safe! One word….CONDOMS! LOL! - J**

Willow groaned.

"What?" Paul asked

"He totally knows what's going on?" she answered

Paul chuckled. "He's interrupted us how many times? And you know, sense of smell. Pack Mind." Willow groaned again and he gave her thigh a reassuring squeeze. She put her hand over his and squeezed it.

They soon pulled up to his house. Paul cut the engine and turned to look at her. She was looking at the house, chewing her lip.

"Hey, we don't have to go in. We can just go home." He said quietly

She looked at him and shook her head. She leaned over and kissed him, nipping at his bottom lip. He gasped and wound a hand in her hair as he deepened the kiss. Soon they were both gasping.

"I want to be completely alone with you. Whether we seal the bond or not. I just want you all to myself." She whispered as he trailed kisses along her jaw.

That was all Paul needed to hear. One minute he was kissing her neck, the next he was pulling her from the jeep and whisking her up and into the house, bridal style. Once inside he kicked the door shut with his foot and kissed her. He didn't bother turning lights on as he easily carried her to his bedroom.

In the bedroom, he broke this kiss and set her on the floor. He stepped away from her to switch on the bedside lamp. As he did, Willow took in a shaky breath. She wanted this, she wanted him but she was still nervous. She took a minute to take in the room. It was dominated by an enormous dark maple California King sized four post bed covered in soft gray bed linens. It was flanked by night stands of the same wood. A matching long dresser and armoire which was open to reveal a flat screen TV. His closet door was closed and there was a full length mirror the wall next to it. There was no pictures or other home décor items in the room except the brushed nickel bedside lamps.

Paul watched her carefully as she examined the room. His heart was pounding as hard as hers. It had been months since had been with a woman. His last one night stand taking place before Willow arrived. From the moment, he met her, she consumed his thoughts to the point he couldn't even think about another woman. But it was more than that. They had been working their way up to this. She teased him and drove him crazy without even realizing it. He couldn't get enough of her. Her scent, her touch, her kiss. He took a deep breath as Willow wandered over to his bed and ran her hand down the post at the foot of the bed.

"You okay, Baby Girl?" he asked quietly.

"Mmmhmm" she affirmed as she ran her hand of the along the soft comforter as she slowly made her way toward the head of the bed. She stopped near the middle and hopped up on to it. Paul swallowed thickly as she kicked off her shoes and slid back onto the bed. She patted the mattress next to her, inviting him to join him as she bit her bottom lip.

He kicked off his own shoes and approached the bed. He didn't get on the bed yet. He leaned over her, running his thumb over her bottom lip, releasing it form her teeth and leaning in close. "It drives me crazy when I see you bite that lip." He murmured against her lips. "I want to bite it." He nipped her lip before kissing her hard.

Willow felt like her inside were boiling. She moaned and tread her hands into his hair, tugging him closer. He slowly moved, leaning her back until her back hit the mattress. She spread her thighs and he settled himself between them, supporting himself on one elbow. His other hand wandered from her shoulder down to the hem of her t-shirt. He slipped his hand under the fabric, splaying his hot hand across her ribcage.

Willow gasped from the heat of his hand on her. He trailed his lips down her jaw then slowly ran his nose from her jaw to the hollow of her throat.

"Is this okay?" he whispered against her throat as he slowly moved his hand up her ribs until he was cupping her lace covered breast.

"Yes" she breathed, wiggling under him.

Paul groaned and rolled his hips into her core. He was so hard it was painful, again. She made him so crazy.

Willow started pulling at the fabric of his shirt. "Off, I want this off." She panted.

Paul released her breast and stood up to strip off his shirt and drop it to the floor. Willow quickly sat up and shed her shirt as well, making Paul's mouth pop open. He growled as he tugged the shirt from her hand and tossed it on the floor. He kneeled on the bed and quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her up to him. His eyes hungrily taking in her white lace bra covering those amazing breasts. He dipped his head and kissed that sensitive spot behind her ear he knew she liked.

"So beautiful." He whispered against her skin making his way back down to her collar bone. Her hands were in his hair again, nails scraping along his scalp. He pulled her down to the bed so they were laying on their sides. He reached around her and unclasped her bra but not removing it just yet. He gently nudged her on to her back as he continued placing hot kissed down across her chest. As he made his way to her breast he pulled the lace garment away and tossed it over his shoulder. She was panting and moaning. As his mouth covered her nipple and she gasped, arching her back s as his tongue swirled around the nipple. His hand massaging the breast as his tongue worked the nipple.

"Paul" she moaned.

He smiled releasing her breast and working his way to the other, giving it the same attention. Willow was moaning and writhing under him. Paul hitched his knee over her legs to keep her still. He released her breast and looked up at her, chin resting on her stomach. She was gorgeous! Her face was flush and her eyes were heavily lidded in lust.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her.

She looked down at him and cupped his face. "Yes of course."

Paul placed a kiss on her stomach. "We can stop any time you want to." He assured her.

"Please, Paul, I trust you, I want you. Make love to me and seal the bond." She murmured.

Paul and his wolf growled in satisfaction and he lifted himself up to kiss her again. They kissed deeply and thoroughly. Paul broke form the kiss leaving her panting as he trailed his hand down her neck, over her collar bone to her breast that he palmed briefly. His lips followed his hand. He avoided her breast as he placed the hot kisses between them before running his tongue down to her navel. He pulled back and knelt between her legs. His eyes watched hers as he hooked his fingers in the waist band of her yoga pants at her hips and slowly started to peel them down. She lifted her hips to assist him, biting her lip. Paul tossed the pants off the side of the bed before he leaned down and used his lips release hers from her teeth.

Willow kissed him eagerly. She felt like she was on fire. She felt his hand sliding down to her hip. He tugged and her lace panties tore away. She gasped pulling back from him. Paul gave her a questioning look and she gave him a shy smile. He gave her the sexy lopsided grin she loved before he kissed the side of her neck. His hand slip over the top of her thigh and she instinctively opened for him. His fingers brushed against her wet folds and she gasped again.

"So wet for me." Paul groaned against her shoulder as he continued kissing his way down her body. His fingers found the bundle of nerves and he started rubbing slow circles over it making her moan loudly. He slipped one long, hot finger into her wet core making them both groan.

"Paul" she moaned as he slowly starting working the finger in and out of her wetness. His mouth was now moving across her hip. "Oh" she gasped as he placed a kiss over that bundle of nerves. He removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue and she gasped again. He made a few long slow licks along the entire length of core before plunging his tongue where his finger had been. He thrust it in and out a few times. Willow was moaning loudly and arching her back. He pulled his face away to look at her. He worked his finger back inside her, she was so responsive. It had him harder than he had ever been, straining against his jeans.

"You taste heavenly" he growled, watching as she blushed. He dipped his head back down and attacked her bundle of nerves with his tongue was he worked a second finger in her

She felt a coiling in her stomach as Paul's talented tongue and fingers worked their magic. He worked her higher and higher. She kept moaning, loudly. Some part of her brain was thankful they were alone at his house. The rest of her brain was awash in pleasure. She gasped as Paul growled again causing delicious vibrations where his tongue was working. He added and third finger, stretching her and she tumbled over the edge, screaming his name.

As she tightened around his fingers Paul lifted his head to watch her in her ecstasy. It almost made him climax in his jeans. He slipped his fingers from her as she came down panting from her orgasm. He quickly shed his jeans and kissed his way back up her body.

"Jesus, Paul that was amazing." She panted. He kissed her and she could taste herself on him.

"Are you ready?" he asked as he grasped his hardness and rubbed the tip against her folds. Her eyes rolled back in her and she moaned. He pushed forward a little, dipping the tip slightly into her opening

"Yes, please!" She moaned.

"I'm sorry Baby Girl. The first time is going to hurt." He whispered against her lips and kissed her.

"I know. I'm ready" she assured him and tilted her hips up toward him, making the tip dip into her again. They moaned together.

"If you do that again I won't be able to control myself" he warned. She smiled at him and did it again making them both moan louder. He grabbed her hips to still them

"Easy. We have all night." He promised and he started to slowly work his hardness into her. She was so tight. He stroked in and out gently until he worked himself in enough to bump up against her barrier.

Under him Willow was panting. He was so big. She felt a painful burning sensation as he stretched her. She whimpered quietly

"Ready?" he breathed, looking in her eyes. She nodded and bit her lip. He pulled back and quickly thrust forward breaking through. She gasped and tears formed on her eyes. Paul was fully sheathed in her filling her completely.

Paul stilled his hips, panting. He reached up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry baby. I'm sorry" he murmured, placing soft kisses all over her face as he waited for her to adjust. He could smell her virginal blood. His body was shaking as he restrained himself.

Willow could feel him trembling as he fought to be still while she adjusted to his size. She leaned her head up to kiss the skin of his shoulder. She tentatively tilted her hips "It's okay, I'm okay" she assured him. He looked down at her and she nodded, tilting her hips again

He started a slow steady rhythm. She was so tight, squeezing his length. He didn't know how long he would be able to last.

She felt him start to move and at first it there was the burning sensation that was soon taken over by that delicious coiling she felt earlier. She clutched at Paul's back and wrapped her legs around his waist as he stroked in and out of her, stoking the fire growing in her belly. She closed her eyes, moaning his name loudly as she started lifting her hips to meets his.

"Dammit, you are so tight. I'm not going to last long. He growled burying his face in her neck. He kissed her neck as he continued working their bodies toward their climax. His wolf wanted him to mark her. Paul sucked on the flesh where her neck and shoulder met. He started thrusting into her harder and faster making her cry out. He stilled is hips still sheathed deep inside her. He searched her face "Did I hurt you?" he panted

"No, don't stop." She growled and jerked her hips up into him making him smile

"Yes Ma'am" he answered as he began moving within her again, making her eyes roll back in her head. Soon thrusts became harder and faster. Willow dug her nails in his back, screaming his name as an orgasm rocked through her. Her muscles clamping down on him, Paul roared as he filled her with his hot seed. His arms were shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. He rolled them onto their side, hitching her leg up over his hip keeping them intimately connected

"That was amazing" he panted, peppering her face with kisses.

"Is it always like this?" She asked, looking up at him.

He brushed her hair away from her face. "Never for me. Sam tried to tell me that it was the most intense experience, sealing the bond."

"It was intense. Not at all what my first time would be like." She sighed, snuggling into his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

She lifted her head to smile at him. "I'm good and you are amazing." Paul smirked at her and kissed her deeply She moaned into the kiss. Paul withdrew his softened length from her making her shiver and moan again. He ran his hand up and down her body as she snuggled into his chest. Reluctantly, he started to sit up.

"No, no moving." She pouted.

He smiled down at her. "Sorry Baby Girl. We need to get you cleaned up." He said gently.

"Holy crap!" Willow breathed when she looked down and noticed the blood on him and her thighs.

"It's okay." He assured her. "It's normal with the first time. Come on." He stood and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her into his large master bathroom. He set her on the floor gently and started the water letting it warm up. She watched him, chewing on her bottom lip. He turned back to her and ran his thumb over her lip releasing it.

"Stop that, you know how crazy that drives me." He teased taking her in his arms

"I'm sorry I made a mess." She murmured,

Paul lifted her chin until her gaze met his. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. All normal. I'm just worried about you. Did I hurt you?"

"No! I mean it did at first but not for as long as I thought it would." She assured him, running her hands over his chest.

Paul smiled and kissed her again. Steam started to fill the room. He turned to readjust the temperature and took her hand leading her into the shower with him. Willow watched as the water ran over his copper skin. She licked her lips then stepped forward and licked water from his chest before she could stop herself. She heard him gasp and looked up at him. He had that hungry look in his eyes that made her shiver. He quickly wrapped his arms around then spun them around so she was under the warm spray.

"My turn." He growled. He dipped his head to lick and suck water off her breast making her gasp. He lifted his head to kiss her. "Mmmmm baby, I didn't think you would be ready to go again so soon." He murmured in her ear. He reached around her and picked up a bar of soap. He silently started to run the soap over her body, washing their combined body fluids away.

Willow stood there and let him wash her. His hands lighting a fire in her again. Yes, she was sore from their first time but she wanted him again. The desire overpowering the feeling of discomfort. She watched him kneel in front of her as he slid the soap over her thighs scrubbing away her virginal blood. He worked a lather on his hands before setting the soap down. He looked up at her as he worked his hands between her thighs and over her folds. She moaned at the feel of his hand. He slowly worked a finger inside her, massaging her sore inner muscles as he leaned his head forward to kiss her lower abdomen.

"Mmm, Paul." She moaned as he started kissing lower as the soap rinsed away. He pushed his face between her legs lapping at that magic bundle of nerves as he worked a second finger into her. She gasped and grasped at his hair. He growled sending delicious vibrations through her. She was so sensitive from his sensual touches and their recent lovemaking, that was all it took to send her over the edge, shaking as she orgasmed again. He pulled his head away and looked up at her licking his lips. She shuttered again as the sight.

"You are delicious." He growled, as he stood up.

"Your turn." She murmured as she grabbed the soap and started sliding it across his chest. Paul again turned them so he was under the spray as Willow slowly worked the soap over his muscles. He leaned his head back and savored the feel of her hands on him as she explored his body. He felt himself harden as he started to wash the blood from his thighs. He groaned. Suddenly he felt her small hands on his shaft. His eyes flew open and he looked down at her. She had soaped up her hands and was now running them up and down his shaft. He watched as she reached down and cradled his balls rubbing gently. He growled again and she looked up at him, smirking.

"Okay I think I'm clean" he panted.

"I just want to make sure." She teased and knelt in front of him. She ran her hand up and down his length a few times and he clenched his teeth as he watched her. Tentatively she leaned forward and licked the tip then quickly engulfed it in her hot mouth making him growl her name loudly. She worked him into her mouth until the tip hit the back of her throat before retreating. She did it again, moaning.

That was it, Paul quickly pulled himself from her mouth and lifted her up, spinning to pin her to the cool tiles of the wall.

"Dammit, woman. What are you trying to do to me?" he asked between heated kisses.

"I don't know. I was acting in instinct." She moaned as she felt the tip of him at his entrance.

"You are a little minx." He whispered in her ear as he started to push into her core again

Willow moaned as he entered her again, stretching her. "So good." She mumbled

Paul began a thrusting harder and faster. She dug her fingernails into his shoulder and moaned as he pounded into her. It wasn't long before they tumbled over the edge in a mutual orgasm, crying out each other's names.

"So much for getting clean." She panted, making him chuckle. He withdrew from her causing another mini orgasm to rock through her at the sensation. He set her down on shaking legs.

"Okay I will wash myself this time." He teased. He quickly soaped up then rinsed, leaving her to do the same. She quickly washed away the stickiness then found some shampoo and conditioner and set about seeing to her hair. The water turned cool as she rinsed the last of the conditioner out. She quickly shut the water off. She stepped out of the shower and saw that Paul had left towels out for her. She quickly dried and wrapped the fluffy towel around her body as she used the other to towel dry her hair wandering back out into his bedroom.

He had been busy while she showered. There were now clean beige sheets on the bed and a different duvet cover. She started to flush remember why the bed linens needed changing.

"Hey none of that now." Paul teased, as he came back into the room. He was carrying a couple of bottles of water. He set them on the nightstand. He took the towel from her and tossed in the laundry basket in the corner of the room. He was wearing a pair of soft cotton sleep pants and nothing else.

Willow watched as he padded over to his dresser and pulled out a faded t-shirt. He came back to her and tugged the towel from her body and tossed it over with the other one. He looked her up and down taking in every inch of her incredible body. The body willingly gave to him, twice. He felt himself start to stiffen again. Damn wolf healing properties. He knew there was no way she could go for a third time tonight. He handed her the shirt and she slowly pulled it over her head. Of course, it fit her like a nightshirt

Willow shuttered as the soft cotton brushed over her hardened nipples. His examination of her left her feeling warm and tingly. She heard him suck in a deep breath. She looked up at him.

"Are we feeling each other's desire right now?" she asked.

"I think so. But aren't you tired and sore." He responded drawing her to him.

"Yes." She admitted. "And you must be starving. You missed dinner." She murmured stroking his chest.

"And that stew did smell amazing. Thankfully there is late night delivery on Fridays. Pizza will be here soon." He smirked and kissed her nose. She chuckled, shaking her head. "C'mon Baby Girl. If we stay in here I'm going to drag you back to bed." He released her, taking her hand and leading her into the living room. He had already lit a fire and had a cozy quilted blanket waiting.

They snuggled up on the couch under the blanket. Paul found re-runs of Criminal Minds. Willow lay her head on his chest and was soon asleep. She didn't wake when the pizza arrived. She woke when Paul scooped her up and carried her back to bed. He lay her in the middle and climbed in next to her. He had been aching to hold her all night since the night of the escape. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him.

"I love you, Wolf man." She sighed as she lay her head on his chest.

"Love you too Baby Girl," he whispered and kissed the top of her head. They drifted off to sleep together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

CHAPTER SIXTEEN - THE MORNING AFTER

Willow was sweating. She was surrounded by scorching heat. She stretched and turned slowly opening her eyes. She was looking straight into the rich warm brown eyes of Paul as she did

"Good morning, beautiful." He murmured and lifted his hand to brush her hair away from her face. He had a content smile on his face.

"Good Morning, handsome." She smiled at him and snuggled in closer to him. He smiled as she did and tightened his arm around her.

He hummed as he dipped his head to press as kiss to her lips. "I love waking up with you in my arms." He whispered between peppering her face with light kisses. She giggled as he started to kiss down her neck. Suddenly he stopped and growled. "What?" she asked.

"Someone is on the porch." She tensed. He rubbed her back gently. "Relax Baby Girl, it's pack. Stay here." He got up and padded out of the room. Willow rolled over and pulled his pillow to her, inhaling his scent.

Paul returned a couple minutes later carrying two take-out cups of coffees. "That was Jake and Embry. They brought coffee and other stuff." He explained as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Willow pulled herself up into a sitting position, wincing slightly from soreness in her thighs and her intimate areas. She took one of the coffees from Paul who was watching her, frowning. "I'm okay." She assured him with a small smile.

"Are you sure?' he asked as she sipped the hot beverage. She nodded. He was studying her, intently. He was completely content. It was something he couldn't remember feeling before. For the first time in his life he was happy. No anger, no hurt, just overpowering love and contentment that this beautiful woman brought him.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing. You are gorgeous and I love you." He answered leaning over and kissed her.

"Ugh, I've got morning and coffee breath." She complained

"I don't care." He said, kissing her again. She giggled at him. She shifted closer to him and hissed. "Are you sure you're okay?" he frowned. Had he been too rough? He had never been with a virgin before and even though he had learned some things to expect through the Jared's thoughts, he was afraid he broke his promise and hurt her.

"Just a little sore." She admitted. She could feel his anxiety and remorse through their bond. "In a good way. In a normal I just lost my virginity to a sexy wolf way" she teased, stroking her hand along his jaw line. He snorted a laugh and leaned in to kiss her again. As their lips met, his stomach rumbled making her chuckle.

"Hungry?" she asked as he pulled back from her. He chuckled and nodded. "Any food in this joint?"

"Funny enough, that is what the early morning visit was all about." He answered standing up and holding his free hand out to help her out of the bed. "The guys dropped off some groceries since I haven't been home lately. And a bag of clothes for you." She cringed and he laughed "Don't worry Sam and Emily were at the house this morning to see Billy and she packed your bag."

"Great so the whole pack knows we had sex." She sighed as he led her into the kitchen.

"Baby Girl, as soon as they get near you they will know. My scent is literally all over you, inside and out."

She stopped short and groaned. "I never thought of that." She set her coffee on the counter and buried her face in her hands.

Paul chuckled as he set his coffee down and pulled her into an embrace. "The only one that would dare say anything would be Quil and I'll hold him while you beat him with a bat, okay?"

She looked up and him and glared "If he says anything I'll never let him have another bite of my cooking." she threatened.

"Even better." He chuckled and kissed the tip of her nose.

Paul insisted that she sit and drink her coffee while he put away the groceries and made them breakfast. She sat on one of the high stools at the center butcher block island as he worked. His kitchen was beautiful. Cherry cabinets with dark gray granite counter tops and gleaming stainless appliances including a double oven in the wall. A pot rack hung above the center island.

"I didn't know you could cook." She teased as he beat eggs in a bowl. He already had sausage sizzling in a pan.

"I can make breakfast. That's about it." He said turning to her.

"This kitchen is a cook's dream." She murmured looking around. She drank in the sight of him. He was still wearing just his sleep pants, slung low on his hips. It showcased the V of his hips. His muscular chest was bare. His hair was still messy from sleep. _He is gorgeous and he is all mine_ she thought.

He quirked an eyebrow at her and she blushed slightly. She knew he could smell her arousal

"So, seeing me in the kitchen does it for you." He teased in a husky voice as he slowly approached her. She licked her lips and nodded. "Hmmm, well watching you dance around Billy's kitchen in your tight yoga pants and little tank tops have been driving me crazy for months."

"Oh really?" she asked as he turned her stool to the side. She adjusted her position so he could stand between her knees. She looked up at him and his eyes were darkened with desire like last night. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"Yes. You have no idea how hard I have had to work to keep the wolf contained." He whispered against her lips.

"Was it worth the wait?" she whispered.

"Absolutely." He answered and kissed her deeply. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer. She could feel his erection pressing against her stomach and she moaned again.

He broke the kiss, breathless. "The things you do to me." He whispered as he kissed her forehead. He backed out of her embrace and returned to the stove before he burned breakfast.

"Ditto, Babe, Ditto." She groaned. He flashed that sexy smirk over his shoulder at her before returning his attention to the stove.

"I'm glad you like the kitchen. I built it for you." He said casually as he turned the sausages.

"What?" Willow sputtered, choking on her coffee.

He turned to look at her. "I rebuilt this house from the foundation up after my Dad died. I never thought about the kitchen since I usually eat with the pack at Sam's until you came. After seeing how much you loved cooking I built this kitchen."

"That was why you asked me about my dream kitchen." She murmured as he turned back to the stove and poured the eggs into a pan.

"Yes. I was hoping eventually you would accept me. I still hope that someday you and I will live here together. I want to see you here, in this kitchen cooking for our family while our kids bang spoons on pots and pans." He admitted all this quietly with his back to her. He heard her slide from her stool and pad over to him.

Willow wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and kissed his back. "I want that too." She whispered. Paul turned off the stove and quickly turned to her. He scooped her up and she wound her legs around his waist as he placed her on the counter next to the stove.

He kissed her urgently. She returned the kiss just as urgently. They broke when they were both breathless.

"I love you." He whispered, panting.

"I love you, too." She kissed him gently. His stomach growled again making them laugh. "We better feed that wolf."

"He wants more than just food." He whispered nipping her earlobe, making her shudder.

"Food first." She said pulling away slightly. Paul made puppy eyes and stick his lip out in a pout. She giggled and kissed his chin. "Later" she promised, smirking.

By the time, they had finished breakfast and it was raining. Not just raining but a monsoon conditions. Visibility was nil due to how hard the rain was coming down. There would be flooding in parts of the Rez. Willow insisted on cleaning the kitchen while Paul went to brush his teeth. She called in to check in with Billy. While she was talking to him, Paul slipped out onto the porch where he kept firewood stacked for the fireplace and called to check in with Sam.

"Well, well didn't think I would be hearing from you this early." Sam teased as he answered the phone. Paul could hear Sam leaving his house as well to give them privacy as they talked.

"Ok, not discussing it." Paul warned.

"OK, OK, just confirm one thing. You sealed the imprint." It wasn't a question.

"Yes" Paul sighed

"Good and don't get mad when I tell you this…." Sam hesitated

"What?" Paul demanded

"I felt it the minute it happened."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know how as Alpha I can feel every pack member. I can sense generally where they are and I always felt when someone phased."

"Yeah?" Paul was confused.

"It felt like that, like someone else joined the pack. I never felt that when Jared and Kim sealed the imprint. Not only that, Jake and Embry felt it too. I haven't talked to anyone else yet but I'll bet they did too."

"What do you think it means?"

"I have no idea." Sam sighed. "It's another one of those things, like the way you were drawn to each other, her dreams, her tattoo. The way all of us have felt about her the minute we met her. She is connected to you and this pack in a way that is unprecedented. I'm going to meet with Old Quil and Widow Ironhorse again."

Paul was quiet for moment, the asked "When you say you felt it when we, uh, sealed the imprint. What did you feel?' he asked.

Sam laughed. "Nothing like that. It was that same feeling I get when a new wolf phases. Like a shimmer and another pinpoint on an internal map or whatever. Jake and Embry said it felt like when one of us phases into the pack mind. Obviously, they weren't phased and they couldn't hear any thoughts but it was that awareness of another consciousness."

Paul breathed a sigh of relief. "Do you think it has anything to do with the fact she is a Black? They are direct descendants of Taha Aki."

"Good theory and a good question for the elders." Sam was thoughtful. "Your family line traces back to the Third wife. Maybe that's the connection between you two." He mused

"The thought crossed my mind recently." Paul admitted.

"Definitely a good theory to look in to."

Paul could hear Willow moving around the house, off the phone with her uncle. "I gotta get back inside." He said squinting into the rain outside his porch. Even with his supernatural senses he couldn't see or hear anything. It made him uneasy.

"Emily made sure to pack a few days of clothes for Willz. This storm is a big one." Sam then teased. "As if she is going to need them."

"Still not discussing it." Paul growled. He knew in the pack mind, very little was private. Hell, it's how he knew what to expect when taking Willow's virginity. His previous partners were far from innocent. He was skilled at keeping his thoughts private by now. Last night was special and sacred to him, not for pack viewing or commentary.

"Sure, Sure." Sam laughed using Jake's line. "Seriously though, I am very happy for you and Willz. I'm glad you both stopped fighting it."

"I fought because I love her. She deserves more than this, more than me."

"The Spirits think otherwise. I have a feeling about you two." Sam chuckled.

"Oh really?"

"Oh yes. All good things, brother. All good." Sam assured him and hung up.

Paul shook his head and shoved the phone in his pocket. He loaded up his arms with wood. Suddenly he had weird sensation, like eyes were on him. He turned and looked out into the rain. He sniffed the air but the heavy rain blocked all the scents but the firewood the in his arm and the familiar smells of his house and his mate inside. He turned and went inside, still uneasy. Who could possibly be out in this weather that kept even the wolves inside?

Willow ended the call with Billy after making sure he wasn't alone during the storm. He made her promise not to worry and stay put until the roads were safe. She found one of her purple suitcases in the living room and flipped it open. Thank god Emily packed it. She internally cringed at the thought of Jake going through her lingerie drawer. Plus, being a girl she knew to pack the good stuff, that matched. She found her tooth brush and went to go make use of it while Paul was on the porch. She was sure he was checking in with Sam while he was gathering more firewood. She left her toothbrush next to his in the holder when she was done. She went back out to the living room and decided to bring the whole suitcase to the bedroom. She dug deeper into her bag to see what her friend had packed. She noted the distinct lack of sleepwear and giggled quietly to herself.

"What's so funny?" he asked entering the room.

"Emily seems to have forgotten to pack any pajamas." She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Remind me to thank her later." He smirked as he strolled over to her and pulled her to her feet. He pulled her so her back was against his front. "In fact, you have entirely too much on right now." He growled, softly in her ear.

She moaned as he reached for the hem of the shirt she was wearing and pulled it up over her head. She raised her arms to aid him and spun around quickly as he tossed the shirt away. She hooked her fingers in the waistband of his sleep pants and pulled them down as his mouth crashed into hers.

He lifted her up as he stepped out of the pants pooled at his feet. He broke the kiss as he slammed her into the wall "I need you now. We're not making it to the bed." He panted as he lowered her on to his erection. She was already wet and ready. She moaned loudly as he entered her.

A lone figure stood in the road at the end of Paul's long driveway. Blond hair plastered to head. His crimson eyes trained at the faint shape of the house. He could just hear the murmur of voices inside. He grinned at the sound of her voice even though he couldn't make out the words between the distance and the wind. He did make out the sound of a throaty moan and he growled, shifting into an offensive posture about to launch himself down the driveway

"NO!" came a voice behind him. He bolted up and turned to face the speaker. "I told you not to come here." She warned

"I was not detected. This storm is clouding their senses." He countered.

"Doesn't matter, Not on their lands."

"She never leaves their lands." He growled.

"Patience, young one, patience." She wrapped her arms around his waist. "The time will come. I will have my revenge and you will get what desire."

He looked at toward the house. He gritted his teeth as he heard a louder moan from the house. She pulled on him and together they sped away as fast as their vampire speed could carry them.

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **Gaining momentum on wrapping up this story. Many chapter left for you to enjoy.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Four days Paul and Willow stayed sequestered in his house. They couldn't get enough of each other. Paul got part of his wish as she cooked for him in the kitchen he built for her. Just seeing her in there wearing nothing but one of his t-shirts made his wolf rumble. Their mate, cooking for them. His mind flashed to a vision of her in the future in this kitchen with her belly rounded, carrying his child. It made him growl and grow hard. It surprised him how much he liked the vision.

She turned to him when he growled and cocked questioning eyebrow.

"I love the sight of you in here." He answered the unspoken question.

"What, me barefoot in the kitchen does it for you?" she teased as she turned to the stove.

"Yes, it does." He smirked his sexy grin as he approached and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Someday I hope it will be barefoot and pregnant in this kitchen." He whispered as he kissed behind her ear. "Someday in the future that is."

Willow turned off the stove and swung around to face him. "Someday, that might be nice." She smiled as he lowered his lips to hers.

"You know, practice makes perfect. I think we should practice for that someday pup." He smiled his lips so close they were brushing softly against hers.

"Yes, practice does make perfect." She whispered and pressed her lips to his.

They christened every room in his house leaving their combined scent all over it. Finally, on the fifth day Sam called and ordered Paul back out on patrols effective after lunch. Reluctantly, Willow packed her things up as Paul called Jake to make sure someone would be at the house when he dropped Willz off. Her phone chimed as she zipped her suitcase closed. She picked it up and it was an appointment reminder. She was due for her birth control shot in an hour. She frowned. She completely forgot which was unlike her. Thank the Spirits she put the reminder in her phone.

"What's the frown for, Baby Girl?" Paul asked as he strolled into the room.

"I forgot my appointment at the clinic. Thankfully I put it in my phone." She answered as she set the suitcase on the floor.

"What appointment?" he asked concerned.

"Birth Control shot. Definitely don't want to let that lapse right now." She answered as she sat on the bed to pull her shoes on.

"Damn, I never even asked about that. 4 days of non-stop sex and I never once thought about it. That is so unlike me." Paul exclaimed. He ran his hands through his hair, agitated.

"Thank the Spirits I had it covered." She teased as she stood. She placed a kiss in the center of his bare chest. She herself had just put clothes on for the first time in days.

"When?" he asked as he pulled on the shirt she had just been wearing.

"When what?" she countered. She smiled seeing him wearing the shirt she had just discarded.

"When did you cover it?" He was curious.

"Just after the almost kiss at Christmas." She answered.

"Why?" He sat on the bed now and pulled on his boots.

"I told you the night you first brought me here. I wanted to progress the relationship. I had talked with Emily and Kim. They suggested the shot over the pill and took me to the clinic." She shrugged. "I wanted to be prepared. Emily and Kim warned me the wolf hates condoms."

"Only with his mate." Paul admitted. "Before I met you, I always used them. My wolf was fine."

"At least I won't have some random chick with a little Lahote showing up on our doorstep." Willow joked. Surprisingly, she could joke about his man whore past. She knew nothing could come between their bond. In between their marathon lovemaking, they had discussed their pasts, and were completely honest with each other. She had even confided more details about Owen with him.

"Never" he assured her, pulling her to where he sat on the bed. She stood between his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Given my upbringing, I was dead set against even considering having a kid. I was always careful, always."

"What changed?" She asked playing with the hair at the nape of his neck

"I met, fell in love with and imprinted on you." He smiled at her and kissed her neck.

"In that order?" she asked.

He pulled back to meet her eye. "Like I told Billy the night I presented you to the Elders. I fell in love with you the night you arrived, I just didn't realize it. Seeing how fragile you were but you still fought him. When you bared all those bruises to Sam and I who were complete strangers, I was done for. I didn't need imprint. I was yours from the minute you looked in Sam's eye and said you hated feeling like a victim. I did everything I could to not meet your eye. I didn't want you to be saddled with me by some wolfy imprint magic. I wanted you to have a choice. I thought you deserved better. I tried to fight it but I couldn't. If you hadn't accepted me, it wouldn't matter. I would still be yours."

Willow felt tears form in her eyes as he spoke. "Paul, how could you think there was anyone better for me?"

"You didn't know me before. The fighting, drinking, and womanizing. My reputation was well deserved." He hung his head.

"That was a mask." She said quietly as she lifted his chin to meet her eyes again. "That was the mask to hide the real you and protect yourself after all you had been through." She kissed him gently. "I got to know the real Paul and fall in love with him."

"I don't deserve you." He groaned burying his head in her neck.

"It's me that doesn't deserve you. I'm so damaged. I kept you at arm's length. I pushed you away again and again." She sighed. "I know I'm still damaged goods but you're fixing me."

Paul shook his head. "You're not damaged good. You're a beautiful, sexy amazing woman who just need to be shown what love is. I never knew what it was either, until I met you. I was still that hurt, scared, broken little boy. The only emotion I knew was anger and I was pissed all the time, about everything. I was feral. You tamed me." He kissed her then chuckled.

"What?"

"Sam and Emily were right. When I was fighting the imprint, they said we were both broken. The Spirits chose us for each other because we were meant to fix each other. Our two broken halves make a whole."

"Damn, I hate it when they are right. They are so smug about it." She complained making Paul laugh.

"Tell me about it" he agreed.

As soon as she opened the door to Billy's three heads whipped toward her and their nostrils flared. Jake, Quil and Embry were all hanging out in the living room, she knew they were smelling their combined scents. She flushed crimson and turned to bury her face in Paul's chest as he growled at the three idiots in Billy's living room.

"Damn, dude. Did you even shower? All I can smell is you guys all over each other?" Quil asked as he inhaled.

"That's enough." Billy said forcefully as Willow fled to her room.

Paul followed but not before glaring at his pack brothers and issuing another growl. "Not another sound."

He stalked down the hall to Willow's room, carrying her suitcase. He found her face down on her bed. He could see her ears were still red where they poked out of her hair.

"Don't let the three stooges get to you Baby Girl." He said gently as he shut the door behind him.

"It's just embarrassing. Having everyone know." She complained lifting head.

He sat of the bed next her. "Don't be embarrassed. Those idiots are just jealous because they are all still virgins." He grinned at her

"Paul, TMI. Do not want to know that about them." She laughed but sat up and the flush started to fade from her face.

There was a light tap on her door and Paul growled softly. He got up and wrenched the door open.

"What is it, Aterea?" He snapped.

"I just wanted to apologize to Willz. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I'm happy for you guys that things are finally working out. You're really good for each other." He said quietly with eyes cast down in submission to his Beta.

Paul looked back at Willow and they shared a small smile. "Apology accepted. Quil." He dared to look at her then up at Paul who nodded once. "But another word about it and you will NEVER get one bite of my cooking again, you feel me?"

Quil's jaw dropped and he stared at her. "Talk about hitting a guy where it hurts." He whined. Paul and Willow started laughing and she could hear Jake and Embry howling with laughter in the living room.

"That goes for all you chuckleheads." She said without raising her voice and the laughter in the other room abruptly stopped.

Paul shut the door in a pouting Quil's face and joined Willow on the bed. He sat with his back against the headboard, his long legs stretched out on the bed. She crawled over to him. He watched her and she could see his eyes darken with lust.

"No time for that Wolf Boy." She teased as she straddled his lap. He growled softly and buried his face in her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Such a tease." He whispered, lips brushing against the skin of her neck.

"Haven't you gotten enough the past few days?" She teased again as he kissed his way from her neck to her ear.

"I can never get enough of you, Baby Girl." He whispered in her ear making her shudder.

"We can't. Too many wolf ears." She moaned quietly. "'I'm sure my uncle doesn't want to hear us either."

He kissed her briefly and pulled his head back. "You're right, of course." He sighed. He pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm going to combust being so close but not able to be inside you."

"Ditto, Babe." She agreed. She was already aching to peel his clothes off.

"You wouldn't…." he trailed off.

"What?" she asked shifting herself further back on his thighs so she could study his face.

"You wouldn't consider the possibility of moving in with me?" he asked all in a rush. He was nervous of her reaction and did a very un-Paul like thing, he started babbling. "I know we briefly mentioned the possibility of it at least temporarily when we start construction on the addition here. I don't think I can wait that long, it's not enough. There is no privacy here. I don't want to be sneaking around or interrupted or just have quickies. I want to be able to take my time and love you and sleep all night with you in my arms…." Willow silenced him abruptly by pressing her lips hard against his. He plunged his hands into her hair and kissed her deeply.

"Is that a yes?" He asked when they broke the kiss panting

"It's an I'll think about it." His face fell and she stroked his cheek. "It's not a no, Babe. I love you and I want to be with you every second possible. We have a lot to consider. Owen is still out there somewhere. You don't want me anywhere without a pack member. We have to figure out how all of that is going to work."

He sighed and kissed the palm of her hand. "I know. I love you."

"I love you too." She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Come on, we gotta get to my appointment. There is no way I'm letting one of the three stooges take me." She grimaced as he chuckled.

She climbed off his lap and on to the floor. She watched him as he stood and adjusted himself. He smirked at her.

"Sorry, Babe. I'll make it up to you later." She promised, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his chest. "You know, you're cute when nervously ramble" She smiled up at him

He rolled his eyes. "The things you make me do, woman! It's like I'm not me. I'm Paul Fucking Lahote, dammit! I don't do nervous, or rambling" he scowled.

"Well, Paul Fucking Lahote, I'll keep the gentle, nervous side just for me then. Won't tell anyone, promise." She teased, smirking.

He kissed the top of her head. "You do that." He chuckled.

After her appointment, they returned to Billy's. Quil had gone home to crash since he had patrolled that morning. Willow made a quick lunch, while composing a grocery list. In her few days at Paul's, the boys had eaten almost all of Billy's food.

Paul was set to patrol with Jake so he was surprised when Sam strolled in just as they finishing lunch. He motioned for Paul to follow him outside as Jake and Embry cleaned up. Willow had already excused herself to start some laundry. Sam led Paul out into the woods. Once safely in the tree line he turned to Paul.

"Ok so don't freak out" he started

"Not a great way to start the conversation, Sam" Paul warned.

"I know, but we caught a faint scent of leech on the rez this morning." Sam paused and Paul waited for him. "It was most concentrated at the end of your driveway, about 4 or 5 days old I'm guessing."

"Day of the storm."

"Yeah seems about right."

"FUCK!" Paul roared. "I sensed something. I had just hung up with you and I felt like I was being watched. The weather fucked my senses up, I couldn't see or smell anything. Why did it take so long to find it?"

"To be honest I ordered everyone to stay away from your place. I remember how it was when Emily and I sealed the imprint. I thought it best to avoid you tearing into a pack mate for being too close those first couple days. Also, due to the rain, it was very faint. We almost missed it."

"Why would a leech be so interested in my house?" Paul was pacing.

"Not sure it was. The scent was near your property line but on your property. I just have a bad feeling about it. A leech so close to any one of our properties. I don't like it"

"Me either. I just asked her to think about moving in with me. We have no privacy at Black's"

"Well your place is a hot zone so we will be patrolling regularly like we do the Black's." Sam sighed. "She can't leave the rez. I don't know if these leeches are attracted to her not but it's not a chance any of us are willing to take."

"Agreed." They were both quiet for a moment.

"What are you going to tell her?" Sam asked, gently

"For now, nothing. She has just started to relax a bit after Harper's escape. The pack has to be vigilant." Paul ran his hands through his hair, agitated. "How did he just fucking disappear? Why can't they find that fucker?"

"I don't know, brother. I wish they would." Sam sighed

Willow was in the kitchen finishing dinner when Jake and Paul got back from patrol. Jake went straight for the shower while Paul went straight to his mate.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her from behind. He ran his nose down the length of her neck, taking in her scent.

"Hey babe" she murmured back. She turned her head, exposing her neck to him. She knew his wolf loved it as it was a sign of submission. He hummed as he pulled her tighter to him and playfully nipped her neck. She shuddered but didn't pull away.

"Come on guys, we eat in here" Embry teased as he came in to toss his empty soda can. Willow blushed knowing what he was smelling from her.

"Shut up Em." Paul growled, tightening his arms around her waist.

Embry just chortled as he headed back to the living room. Paul resumed kissing her neck.

"Babe, I'm trying to finish dinner." She murmured as he nipped her earlobe.

"Don't care." He whispered in her ear. He turned her to face him and kissed her. She let herself get caught up in his kiss for a moment. A loud clearing of someone's throat broke them apart.

"Dinner ready yet, Willz?" Billy asked rolling over to the fridge to grab a beer. Paul kissed the side of her head and went to grab a shower as Jake reappeared in the kitchen.

"Damn, you're back six hours and already we're breaking up make out sessions." Jake teased lightly as he started to set the table for the five of them.

"Shut up, Jake." Willow glared at him. Billy chuckled from where he had parked himself at the table.

"I kid, I kid." Jake said dropping a kiss on his cousin's head. "Seriously, we tease but we are all happy for you." Billy nodded his agreement.

"Guys I had sex. You're all acting like we got married" Willow muttered making Billy choke on his beer and Jake drop the plate in his hand on to the table. She laughed at their shocked faced. "What? I know that you guys have talked and joked about my newly found sex life. I can't make jokes?"

Embry came into the kitchen, laughing. "She's got jokes." He went to the fridge and gathered everyone's usual drink of choice. "And technically, tribal law says you are married, Mrs. Lahote." Willow rolled her eyes as she pulled the pans of roasted chicken and vegetables from the oven.

"Married or not, no getting busy where you prepare the food." Jake went back to teasing as he cleaned up the broken plate.

"Then don't ever come looking for a meal at Paul's place." She teased back smirking and making Billy choke again. Jake and Embry made twin faces of horror.

"I'm too old for this conversation. More than I ever wanted to know." Her uncle muttered

"Come on Dad. You were young and in love once." Jake teased.

"Yes, and that is how your mother ended up pregnant with the twins." Billy sighed before glaring at Willow. "I just want to know one thing, and I don't want details. You were careful, right?"

"Yes, Uncle Billy, I have that covered there won't be any little Lahotes running around until we are ready." She turned to the boys. "Chuckleheads, this the one and only time we are ever speaking like this, got it?" She warned as Paul returned to the kitchen. He went straight to his mate and bent to kiss the side of her neck before taking one of the pans and setting it on the waiting trivets on the table.

"Nope, discussion is over. We are pack and we share almost everything but this" Paul motioned between himself and Willow "I'm not sharing."

"Lucky for me you can hide your thoughts." Willow smirked at Jake as she said it.

Jake shuddered "Yeah lucky for all of us because as much as I love you both, I don't want to see that." Embry and Billy both chuckled as Paul leaned over to press a quick kiss to her lips after Willow took her seat next to him.

"We are happy for you Willow because you are happy. You let Paul in. You trust him and you fell in love. We all know how hard that must have been given that happened to you. Your bond is sealed now. You are mates for life and I know you will take good care of each other." Billy clasped her hand in his as he spoke. Paul laid his hand on her knee and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks Uncle Billy." She said. He brought their joined hands up so he could kiss the back of her hand.

"You're welcome, and I love you my special girl. But please do this old man a favor?" he said directing his gaze to Paul

"Anything." Paul said.

"Please keep your lips off her in my presence. I would like to play dumb as much as possible." He teased, winking at Willow as she blushed.

"I'll try." Paul chuckled and squeezed her knee again.

"Let's eat!" Jake announced and started to dish himself out a giant portion of food.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **Here it is, the lost legend that spurred my entire rewrite of my original story, Tame the Wold, Fix the Girl.**

 **Another work of complete fiction from my own brain and in no way meant to disrespect the Quileute people.**

 **I thought we needed some grumpy old men interaction too!**

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN - LOST LEGEND AND CONVERSATIONS

Quil came bursting through the front door of the Blacks house just as Willow was starting the coffee.

"Billy, Billy" he shouted panicked. Billy rolled into the room with Jake right behind him. Paul and Embry were on the early morning patrol.

"What the hell are you shouting about and scaring everyone?" Jake snapped.

"Grandfather! Have you seen him?" Quil was still shouting

"Not since the council meeting. Why?" Billy answered.

"He's missing. He went to his cabin and Mom sent me after him and he wasn't there." Quil paced.

"I'll call the pack, we will all search." Jake strode out the door. Seconds later a howl sounded. Quil was still pacing.

"Are you ok to search with the pack or you can stay here." Billy offered as he picked up the phone and started dialing. "I'll call the other elders and see if anyone had seen him."

Quil nodded then slumped into one of the kitchen chairs. Willow went over and put her arm around his shoulders. Quil wrapped his arms around her, clinging to her as he heaved deep breaths trying not to cry.

"They will find him." Willow murmured giving him a squeeze.

As soon as Jake hit the tree line he phased and howled.

 _What's up?_ Paul asked

 _Old Quil is missing._ Jake answered and replayed the memory of Quil bursting in the house as the rest of the pack joined phased in.

 _Seth, Leah, start at the council hall_. Sam ordered

 _I'm closest to his cabin I will head there_ Paul offered,

 _Good Jake you head there. Embry and I will go to the Ateara home. Minds focused._ Sam barked.

The pack focused on the search. Seth and Leah found traces of his scent from the day before. They headed toward the old man's cabin next to assist Paul and Jake. Paul had arrived first and found a scent trail that led away from the cabin deeper into the forest. Jake joined him as they tracked it to a small structure that had steam rising from it. The old man's scent was stronger

 _What the hell is the old fool doing?_ Paul growled as Jake phased and entered the structure. The steam was thick inside and he found the elder slumped over in front of the smoldering fire.

"He is here. I got him" Jake yelled and scooped up the elder as Paul relayed it through the pack mind. Jake quickly carried him back to the cabin while Leah had gone to notify Billy and Quil. Sam and Embry borrowed Joy Ateara's car after letting her know he was found. Seth had run to get his mother and the medicine woman.

An hour later, Old Quil awoke in his own bed in his home. Sue had inserted an IV and rehydrated him. The council were all at his bedside,

"Have you finally gone fully senile, old fool? What the hell were you thinking going into a sweat lodge alone?" Billy demanded as soon as his eyes were open.

"I needed to Spirit walk. We needed answers." The older man croaked. Sue offered him a glass of water which he drank from eagerly. "Thank you dear" he said patting her hand.

"Don't scare us like that again." She scolded.

"Gather the pack and Young Willow. I have the answers I was seeking."

Quil settled his grandfather in his favorite recliner. Sue had refused to remove the IV when he asked. She wanted him to have more fluids and electrolytes. At his age, a sweat was the last thing he should have been doing.

Soon the pack was in the living room Willow sat on Paul's lap across from the elder. The man studies them closely. The bond between them was strong, anyone could see it. He took a deep breath.

"I took a Spirit walk in hopes of getting answers." He began

"Answers to what?" Sam asked

"The mystery of young Willow and the strong connection the entire pack she seems to have. Jake, Sam and Paul have the most obvious connections of family and imprint. The rest of you have all felt bound to her, stronger than the feelings you have toward the other imprints." The elder answered.

"It is different." Jared mused.

"Taha Aki appeared to me and told me of a lost legend. There would come a time when a child, lost to the tribe for many years would return home. This child would be his descendant as well as a descendant of a great Celtic tribe that once also held the power of the spirit warrior much like our own but their ability to transform into their other forms was lost over the generations. This child would return to the tribe after losing her closest kin and in need of healing. Her pain, her suffering, her wolf genes will attract the pack to her and around her. They will become her family and protectors. The fiercest warrior would be her mate. The pack would heal her, making her whole again." Pausing he smiled at Willow before sipping tea Sue had brought him.

"That is our Willz, alright." Embry quipped and everyone chuckled in agreement as she blushed.

"He also gave me a warning. A threat is on a horizon, greater than any faced by our warriors. An alliance with our enemies will be necessary to protect our tribe. There was more but he urged me not to reveal at this time. He did say that this child would bring peace within the pack, peace to a volatile wolf and prosperity to the tribe. Young Willow is this lost child. Look at the changes in young Lahote. The way you all care for her and brought her out of her grief and fear. Her bond with all of you strengthens the pack and thus, the tribe."

As he finished his recitation, everyone was quiet. Each contemplating his words.

"What is this threat?" Sam mused aloud.

"He did not say. You are a large pack. You are strong. You will be diligent as you always are and when the time comes you will protect our people as you have before." The old man answered. His eye started to droop.

"Okay, we have some answers. I think we need to let him rest." Sue said dispersing the group.

Jake left to patrol with Seth. Sam headed home to his imprint. Embry loaded Billy into Willow's jeep and Paul drove them all back to the house. They were all quiet as they drove. Once there, Paul followed her down to her bedroom. He leaned in the doorway as she sat and took of her shoes.

"You ok, Baby Girl?" he asked.

"Just a lot to take in. If I am descendent from 2 warrior tribes, why didn't I phase? I could have protected Mom." She said quietly as tears formed in her eyes.

He quickly strode over and scooped her up. Sitting against the head board of her bed he settled her in his lap. "I don't know baby. I wish I did. I hate that you must endure this pain. I would do anything to take it from you. All I can think is you had to go through it to bring you here, to me, where you belong. And you do belong here Baby. You have brought the whole pack and imprints even closer together. You have changed me completely for the better. I can't live without you." He kissed her head as he rubbed his hands down her back and let her collect herself.

"I wish we knew what this threat was." Paul murmured thinking aloud.

"And bringing prosperity to the tribe." She mused. Paul looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

"We don't have to figure it out today." He sighed. "How about we take Billy to the diner for breakfast."

"What about the 3 stooges?" Willow asked using the pack's preferred nickname from Jake, Embry and Quil.

"They can fend for themselves for one day. Besides it's Sunday meaning I know you planning on helping Emily with the pack dinner." He answered as he stood with her in his arms. Willow giggled as the headed down the hall to find her uncle.

xxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon Willow was at Emily's while their guys were patrolling. Seth was on guard duty and he was snoring on the couch. The women didn't mind, they knew he could go from snoring to fully aware and alert if his senses picked up anything,

"Does it ever lessen? The intensity?" Willow asked her

"Yes and No." Emily answered as she set a mug of tea on the table in front of her. "You eventually learn to control it better."

"Being at home is impossible. We're trying to be respectful of Uncle Billy. All I want to do is jump him the minute I see him." Willow sighed.

Emily laughed. "I still feel that way. And there are always a couple teenage wolves hanging around so not much opportunity."

"Oh, yes and the three stooges delight in catching us "macking" as Embry put it" Willow grumbled

Emily laughed harder. "I can only imagine with those three." She shook her head. "I don't envy you there."

Willow sighed and sipped her tea. "The way I react to him. It's crazy! I've never been like this before. Is it the imprint or because I'm in love?"

"Honestly, both I think." Emily mused. "I was in love before Sam. Nothing compared to what Sam and I have, obviously. He was my first and we were all over each other too."

"What happened with him?" Willow asked

"Typical teenage romance. We were 17 and each other's firsts. I was in love, he wasn't. After a few times of us having sex he decided he wanted to try it with other girls and he cheated on me with a girl from town." She shrugged.

"That's awful."

"Yeah and I was heartbroken for a while. But I'd go through all again because eventually led me to my Sam." She smiled thinking of her fiancée.

"It's hard to picture you with anyone else." Willow admitted.

"That's the thing about soulmates. Once they get together it's like no one else ever mattered." They were silent few moments.

"I can't imagine my life without Paul." Willow admitted quietly.

"I know he feels the same." Emily reached over and squeezed her hand.

"It still scares me, the intensity. I don't want to lose myself."

"I can't even imagine after all you have been through." Emily shook her head. "But you let him in. He adores you, Willz. I've known him since he first phased. Sam and I have been there for every fight, every trip to the drunk tank, the aftermath of his one night stands. The attitude, the anger all of it. I had a front row seat. Sam and I are the first to see through it and find the real Paul."

"Was he that bad?" Willow asked quietly.

"He was the fastest to phase when the symptoms started. He was always so angry and he was taking care of his Dad which made him angrier. He would get pissed and phase so often, I'm surprised he had any clothing left. His reputation with the ladies was legendary. He made no attachments to anyone except Sam, Jared and I. Eventually he started to let the pack in a little. He still hides so much from them." They both silently mused before Emily started again.

"Then Billy called and asked for Sam and Paul to be there when you arrived. Paul was pissed about that too. He didn't want to be entangled in Black family drama. After dinner that night Sam came home and said that Paul was acting strange. The next day Paul was here ranting and raving." Emily laughed

"About what?" Willow was surprised

"You." Emily smiled at her.

"Me, why? Willow couldn't hide her shock.

"You affected him. He had a visceral reaction to the state of you that night. What happened to you and the bruises you revealed stirred up feeling he never allowed himself to feel. I swear, he damn near wore a hole through my floor pacing here. That day and many more after that. He didn't know what to do with himself."

"I had no idea" Willow murmured.

"Paul always kept himself closed off and didn't let himself feel other than rage and lust. After his childhood, you could hardly blame him. I don't know how much he's told you, but he went through crap no kid should ever deal with. The fact that you immediately stirred up these other, softer feelings in him threw him for a loop. I've never seen him like that. Sam and Jared grew up with him and they couldn't believe it either. He's been a different person since the second you set foot on this rez."

Emily went to go switch laundry and Willow was left to think about what she had said about Paul. Had he really changed because of her? She couldn't imagine she could affect anyone so instantly. But then again Owen seemed to be taken with her as soon as they met. And the rest of the pack. They all took an instant liking to her and within weeks they were like family even though they were virtual strangers.

Seth shuffled into the kitchen before Emily returned. He plopped in the seat next to Willow and leaned his head on your shoulder. Willow sighed and leaned her cheek against his head "Hey Sethie. Good Nap?"

"You gonna tell on me?" he asked yawning.

"Nope but pack mind you will probably tell on yourself." She teased. Seth lifted his head from her shoulder and groaned. Willow chuckled and got up to grab him an energy drink. Seth was the youngest in the pack at 16. He hadn't quite developed a taste for coffee.

"Paul's gonna kill me." He groaned banging his head on the table. He kept his forehead pressed on the table as Willow set the can in front of him and ruffled his hair.

"No worries Seth, I got your back." She teased.

Seth lifted his head and beamed at her as Emily came back into the kitchen. "Thanks, Willz." He took his drink and bounded back into the living room. Emily watched him go, shaking her head at her cousin.

"He okay? She asked Willow.

"Other than being worried about Paul kicking his butt for napping." Willow shrugged. She looked at clock and got up to start helping Emily preparing dinner for the pack.

They worked together chatting about the pack, Emily's upcoming wedding and happenings on the rez. They had developed a rhythm of working together over the past few weeks. By the time, Emily was pulling the biscuits out of the oven, pounding footsteps could be heard on the front porch. Sam and Paul were the first through the door headed right to their mates, sweeping the girls up in their arms. Jake, Embry and Quil close behind jostling and laughing. Jared and Kim arrived moments after. Jared gave her a lingering kiss before headed out back to meet Leah for patrol.

Pack dinners were always loud and rambunctious affairs. The younger 4 wolves all teasing each other and cracking jokes. Enormous plates of food quickly disappeared into the wolves' bellies. As usual the guys cleaned up after dinner.

Willow was coming out of bathroom when Paul found her and pushed her back in, closing the door with his foot as he all but attacked her lips with his. She moaned as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Dammit, we can't do this here." She panted when he released her lips and started kissing her neck.

"Baby Girl, it's been days." He pleaded against the skin of her neck, his hands squeezing her ass.

"Take me home." She whispered. Paul pulled back to look at her. She ran her hands through his hair. "Take me to your house, take me home."

Paul nodded and strode out of the bathroom right out the front door, calling goodnight to the pack as Willow clung to him, giggling. Whistles and catcalls mixed in with the calls of good bye as Paul broke into a run for the short distance to his house.

As soon as he had her inside he started literally shredding her clothes off her.

"Babe, I'll have nothing to wear back to Billy's." she admonished as he nipped at her neck.

"Who said I'm letting you out of this house again?" he growled in her ear as he quickly stalked to his bedroom. He kissed her again as he slowly lowered her to the floor. He broke the kiss to strip her pants off her as she undid his shorts and pushed them down over his hips. He walked her backward until she hit the bed, He picked her up and playfully tossed her on to it.

"Paul" she squealed as he crawled up to join her. She reached out to him as he hovered above her. He dipped his head to capture her left nipple making her moan his name as she ran her through his hair.

"I love it when you moan my name." He whispered against her skin as his lips made their way to her right breast.

"Please, Paul." She moaned as he sucked the nipple into his mouth.

"Please what, Baby Girl."

"Please I need you." She panted.

"Need me to what?" he teased her as he placed kisses trailing up to her shoulder.

She grabbed his face and pulled his face up to hers. "I need you inside me now" She growled and kissed him hard.

Paul broke the kiss and smirked at her. "All you had to do was ask" he whispered as he reached down to guide his erection into her wet and waiting folds. They both moaned loudly as he sank his length inside her for the first time in days. He stilled for a minute savoring her tight wetness surrounding him.

"Paul" she moaned and leaned up to nip his chest. He growled at the sensation of her teeth and started to stroking in and out of her. Willow wrapped her legs around his hips taking him deeper inside her, moaning loudly. "more"

He growled again and picked up speed slamming into her hard enough she grunted with every thrust until she came screaming. He roared his release seconds later. He collapsed after angling his so body he wouldn't crush her. They lay there panting hands stoking each other's skin.

Paul lifted his head and pressed a kiss to her shoulder. Willow smiled at him.

"I love you." He murmured as he started trailing soft kisses across her shoulder toward her neck

"I love you too" she responded threading her fingers in his hair. She could feel him hardening again, still inside her. She cocked an eyebrow at him when he lifted his head, moving towards her lips. "Already?" she murmured

"Always" he smirked as he pressed his lips to hers and pulled his hips back. They both moaned as he surged forward again. Paul broke from her lips and trailed kissed down her neck whispering "always, always, always."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER NINETEEN - SIGHTING

Paul woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Willow was sleeping sprawled across chest. He grabbed the phone before it could wake her. He saw it was Charlie Swan and it was nearly midnight.

"Chief" Paul answered.

"Sorry for calling so late but I knew you would want to know." Charlie apologized.

"Hold on" Paul said quietly. He carefully extricated himself from Willow and slid out of the bed. He padded down to the living room. "What's up Chief?

"2 nights ago, Owen Harper's uncle was found, dead. The neighbor reported seeing someone matching Owen's description in the area that day." Charlie explained

"Shit! So, he was back in her hometown." Paul cursed.

"Yes, also her old home was broken into and the new owner was assaulted. He's critical"

"What the hell is he doing?" Paul mused.

"I don't know but I figured I would give you the heads up. Only clue we've had in months."

"Yeah thanks Charlie. I appreciate it and I'll inform the pack."

"If I hear anything else I will call." Charlie promised.

"Thanks again Chief. You have a good night." Paul was grateful for the information. He just wasn't sure what it meant.

"You too, son." Charlie sighed and hung up.

Paul stood mulling over what Charlie told him. He could hear his mate's slow even breathing and knew she was still asleep. He strode through the house, tossing his phone on the counter and out the back door still naked. Thankfully he no neighbors. He phased and trotted into the tree line.

 _Paul, everything okay?_ Jake asked as Paul joined the pack mind. He and Quil were patrolling tonight

 _Charlie called_ Paul answered and replayed the phone call.

 _What the hell is this guy doing_? Quil growled

 _No clue. But at least he's been sighted_. Jake was also growling

 _Let everyone know. I gotta get back to Willz._ Paul ordered and he phased and sprinted back to the house. He double checked the locks on the doors. He shot a quick text to Billy to let him know Willow was at his place for the night, knowing Charlie had probably called him as well.

As he entered the bedroom, Willow was sitting up.

"Where were you?" she asked as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Charlie called and I ran out to phase and let Jake know." He sighed, kissing her forehead. He didn't want to upset her but she needed to know. "Harper's uncle was found dead and he was sighted down there the same day." Paul explained as he pulled her toward him.

"Did Owen kill him?"

"Charlie didn't say." He hesitated. "But your old house was broken into and the new owner was assaulted. He's in critical condition."

"My god, Paul!" Willow exclaimed. Paul pulled her closer so she was on his lap and he held her tightly.

"I know, baby Girl, I Know" he murmured as she tremored. "But at least we know he is in California and not here."

"That poor man" her voice was thick with tears. She buried her face in his shoulder

"I know baby." He continued to soothe her, running his hands through her hair. He held her until she stopped shaking.

"I hope that the sighting means that they will catch him soon." She whispered into his neck.

"Me too, Baby Girl" He murmured. He kissed her head and lifted her off his lap. "Let's go back to bed."

"I don't think I can sleep right now." She sighed.

He leaned over and kissed her neck. "I didn't say sleep. I said bed. I have an idea for good distraction to get our minds on something else and wear ourselves out." He teased as he slid his nose along the soft skin of her neck.

"That's always on your mind" she teased back

"You are always on my mind. It's your fault you a so beautiful and so incredibly sexy. It makes me want to do wicked, wicked things to you." He whispered in her ear.

Her breath hitched. He was very, very good at distracting her. "What kind of things?"

"Come here little girl and I'll show you," he growled as he guided her to lay down. Before long he had her gasping and moaning as they moved together and did indeed wear each other out.

xxxxxxx

When they returned to Billy's the next morning, Billy let them know that he would call l the pack for a meeting. They had showered at Paul's so Willow hurried to her room to change out of Paul's sweats she was forced to borrow. She went straight the kitchen and started making pancakes for the pack. Emily and Kim joined her and helped while the guys met just inside the tree line.

Paul relayed the conversation that he had with Charlie the previous night. Sam has spoken to Charlie this morning. He relayed their conversation. The police reports from both attacks had finally been forwarded to the Fork's station that morning.

"Animal attack." Jared scoffed "That sounds familiar."

The older pack members all remembers the time a couple years ago, several hiker's deaths were blamed on animal attacks. It had been nomadic vamps wreaking havoc. The pack and the local coven teamed up to take them down. That was when Charlie learned about the pack.

"Leech attack?" Paul mused. Something wasn't sitting right. First the bloodsucker near his house now Harper's uncle dead of an animal attack.

Sam met Paul's gaze. They had the same thought. Sam raised his eyebrows as Paul's eyes narrowed in a glare. Jacob and Embry watched the unspoken communication between the current Alpha and his Beta. They followed their thought process.

"Son of a bitch!" Embry exclaimed as Jake snarled as he lost it and phased. "You guys fucking serious?"

Leah and Seth looked confused. They had phased just after the nomad fiasco. Paul was shaking and growling, barely holding on to his human form. It was only the sound of his imprint giggling in the kitchen with the other girls and Billy that held his human form.

"Makes sense when you think about it." Sam mused. "Why he seemed to completely disappear. No leads for months."

"I will fucking shred him." Paul growled as Jake snarled in agreement.

Seth finally caught on. An evil smile spread across his perpetually cheerful face as he chuckled darkly. All eyes were on him as this was completely out of character for their sunny little Seth.

"If it's true, then we can deal with him our way. Human are Charlie's jurisdiction. Leeches are ours."

"Holy Shit!" Leah exclaimed finally catching on. She slapped her brother on the back, "Damn little brother you finally got scary."

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **So finally an Owen sighting. Will he be more visible?**

 **I love that Seth found his is always portrayed as a happy kid. Becoming a wolf so young had to affect him.**

 **The idea hit me out of left field really but I liked it**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER TWENTY – MEETING THE COVEN

With the sighting of Owen in Northern California and the pack's suspicion that he may have been turned Sam decided to reach out the local vampires the pack had a treaty with. The Cullen Coven did not take human life, choosing to feed on the blood of animals. The tribe had a treaty with them that dated back to the last pack that had consisted of the current pack member's great grandfathers. When the nomads were terrorizing Forks and La Push they had joined had worked together to destroy them and end the string of deaths that totaled 12 by the time it ended. They worked well together even though they were natural enemies. The pack could assist in tracking, covering more area. When Jared was badly injured, the coven leader treated him. It enabled Jared to heal and not raise suspicion as very few knew of the pack.

The coven and the pack met at the agreed treaty line with Willow in tow. Paul had argued the Sam about it but Jake sided with the Alpha and she was included. The argument was if they were going to be asked for assistance to get a line on Harper, they should at least meet the person they were protecting.

The entire coven was waiting at the agreed location. Jake and Sam drove with Willow her jeep and Paul was in wolf form. He wasn't sure he could keep calm enough to keep from phasing having her so close to the bloodsuckers. He decided it was safer to start off in wolf form. As soon as they pulled over to the side of the road, Willow was out of the jeep and ran to her wolf. She buried her face in the fur of his neck as Sam and Jake greeted the Cullens. Paul buried his snout in her hair and chuffed out a deep breath.

"It's okay, Babe. I'm okay. We're okay" she whispered in his fur, trying to calm them both. The vampires watched the exchange closely. Paul nuzzled her neck before she turned to face the group gathered in front of them. Jake motioned her forward and she approached keeping her left hand threaded in the fur of Paul's neck. Her right reached out and took Jake's hand.

The tall blonde Vampire she recognized from their Christmas shopping encounter smiled as she approached. "It is nice to see you again, Miss Black. Allow me to properly introduce myself this time, I am Carlisle Cullen" He greeted warmly.

"It's Miss Murphy, but please call me Willow." She replied.

"Excuse my assumption. I knew you were related to Jacob Black." He apologized. He then nodded to Paul "Paul, nice to see you as well." Paul chuffed in greeting.

"Congratulations are in order, Carlisle. It seems Paul and Willow are mates." the bronze haired boy said as he approached them.

"My son, Edward, can read minds." Carlisle explained when Willow frowned at the boy.

"Son?" she questioned.

"Yes, we consider ourselves a family not a coven." Carlisle responded. "I turned Edward, my wife Esme, My daughter Rosalie and her mate Emmett." He pointed to each vampire in turn as he mentioned them. "Alice and Jasper joined us 60 years ago, as they share our diet of animal blood and commitment to preserving human life. I only turned my family because they were dying."

Sam cleared his throat to bring everyone's attention back to him. "We asked you here for your assistance."

"Trouble with Vamps again, Sammy?" Emmett teased. Willow immediately pegged him as a Quil type. Someone who tried to make a joke of everything.

"We will shred this one alright and delight in doing so" Jake assured him

"Her ex?" Edward questioned. Jake met his eyes and they were silent. Everyone watched them stare at each other, Edward shuddered and glanced at Willow causing Paul to growl softly. "I agree. We need to track this guy and see if your theory is true. We vampires have a tendency carry our dominant personality traits into our new life. From what you showed me I would be worried too."

The pack and Willow knew that Jake had relayed everything in his thoughts. Edward turned to his family and his lips quivered in speech that was so fast they couldn't keep up. Willow heard Alice and Esme gasp while Rosalie snarled as ferocious as any wolf and Emmett immediately gathered her in his arms to calm her.

"Oh, my dear, Willow." Esme cried stepping forward. "Of course, we will help."

"I have an associate that is a great tracker. I will contact him and see if he can help." Carlisle reached out a hand and Sam shook it uncomfortably. "Anything we can do to help, we will. We have enjoyed a peaceful existence here. Not something easily achieved in our world. We don't like any of our kind threatening that. We also do owe the pack for helping us maintain it."

Paul suddenly shifted and pulled on the shorts tied to his leg. Alice and Esme turned away. Rosalie, however, looked him up and down.

"OY blondie, eyes on your own mate!" Willow snapped making all gathered to laugh.

"Lucky girl." Rosalie winked to Willow. Paul smirked as he wrapped an arm around his mate's waist and dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

"Why are you so willing to help us?" Paul asked. Carlisle glanced at Rosalie who nodded once and Emmett pulled her closer to him.

"My daughter was not as fortunate as your mate." He explained glancing from to Paul to Willow then to Jake. "There were no alarms, no police to pull her attackers away. I found her barely alive and saved her by turning her."

The pack all turned their gaze to Rosalie, who was stiff in her mate's arms. "We will help you hunt him down. Vampire or human, we will find him and help you destroy him." She said, her eyes turning pitch black with her rage. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths while her mate murmured quietly in her ear. When she opened her eyes again they returned to their previous golden hue. She looked to Willow again and smiled.

"Thank you." Willow said meeting the vampire's gaze.

Paul glanced to Sam who nodded. He leaned and whispered in her ear. "Come on, Baby girl. Let them work out details. Let's get you home. "

Even with the pack and the coven he didn't like her being out in the forest. He caught the keys Sam tossed his way.

"Thank you, all of you. The pack is my family but I am stranger to you, mated to your natural enemy. I don't know why you are helping but I'm grateful."

"We protect human life just like your family." Edward responded. "Plus, we are a bit old….and old fashioned. We believe in protecting the fairer sex." He smirked.

"Wow you actually made that sound sweet and not sexist at all." Willow quipped rolling her eyes, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Paul, Dude, I like her! Hold on to that one." Emmett said pointing at her. Paul and Emmett had worked together during their brief prior alliance. They took down the leader of the nomad vamps and had a mutual respect. Paul had to admit the dude wasn't too bad for a leech.

Paul smirked at Emmett and tightened his hold on his mate. "I plan on it." He answered.

They climbed into her jeep and he drove them to his house. His jaw was tense, muscle twitching. Willow stayed silent but reached out and rested her hand on this thigh. He inhaled deeply and rested one hand on top of hers.

"You okay, babe?" She asked stroking his arm with her free hand.

He sighed deeply. "I hope our theory about Harper is wrong. I want to track him myself but I can't even think actually leaving you to do it." He admitted.

"That is why Sam went to the Cullens."

"I know, Baby Girl. I hate it but I know they can help." He lifted her hand to his lips for a kiss. "I would do anything to keep you safe."

"I know and I love you for it, babe." She said as she reached over and ran her fingers through his hair. A content rumble sounded form his chest. He and his wolf loved it when she did that.

"Will you please reconsider moving in with me?" I can't stand to be away from you." He asked quietly as he pulled up to his house.

"Do you think it's safe? What about when you re at work or patrolling?"

"I was thinking of asking Embry to move into the spare room. He has to be sick of that lumpy couch by now," He surprised her with his next statement. "He is my half-brother, after all."

"WHAT!" Willow uncharacteristically shrieked.

"I just found out. I was going through the old safe a couple days ago, looking for some legal papers. I found letters from Tiffany Call and a copy of a DNA test."

"Holy shit" she breathed. "You gotta tell him Paul. You know how messed up he's been since he phased." During her first weeks on the rez, she and Embry had become very close. They spent hours listening to music together and talking. They had formed a tight sibling type bond.

"I know. I want to. There just hasn't been time." Paul explained as Willow whipped out her phone. "Who?"" he started to ask but Willow held up 1 finger.

"Jake family brunch tomorrow at Paul's. Get you, Embry and Uncle Billy over here by noon. I'm staying at Paul's tonight." She hung up before her cousin could respond.

Paul jumped out of the jeep and ran around to her side, He yanked her out and over his shoulder, "I love it when you get bossy" he growled, smacking her ass as he ran into the house.

Willow smacked his ass as hard as she could. "Put me down" she demanded. Paul ignored her as he went straight to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"Oh no, not this time Miss Murphy" he growled as he climbed on to the bed and hovered over her. "You are mine" he dipped his head and nipped at her neck.

Her breath hitched "Yours" she moaned as Paul began placing hot open mouth kissed along her neck up to her ear.

He nipped the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Move in with me. Share my home, my bed, my life." He whispered in her ear before kissing her neck again.

"Are you sure?" she was barely able to ask as he was working her shirt up, exposing her bra

He pulled back and looked her into her eyes "I have never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to spend every second of every day with you. Of course, I want you in my home. I love you more than I ever though it was possible to love someone. I want to make love to you every night, fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up to your beautiful face every morning for the rest of our lives." He stood up and pulled her up so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. He reached over to the night stand and pulled something out of the drawer.

"This is not how or when I planned to do this, but I can't wait anymore." He pulled her leg out so he could kneel between her knees. He held up a small black velvet box, causing Willow to gasp.

"Willow Marie Murphy, I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Battered and bruised you were the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. Your strength and courage bowled me over. As I got to know you I fell deeper and deeper in love. Even before the imprint I was bound to you. I can't imagine my life without you. I am yours forever. Please say you'll be mine and marry me" He opened the box to reveal a gorgeous emerald cut solitaire diamond nestled between 2 smaller emerald cut emeralds which are Willow's favorite stone in a white gold setting.

"Oh, my god, Paul" she gasped, looking at the ring and up to his face. His eye were wide and searching hers. Just like the first time their eyes met she felt her world tilt and nothing existed but this perfect gorgeous man in front of her. All her fears and insecurities fell away. All she felt was overwhelming peace and love that flowed between them. She was breathless as the intensity of the feelings that were crashing over her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again, he was still staring at her waiting for her answer.

"YES, YES, YES! A million times yes." She exclaimed throwing herself at him. He caught her and they kissed passionately.

Paul broke the kiss and squeezed her tighter to him "Really, you mean it?" he asked

"Yes Paul. I mean it. I want you. I want to be your wife. I want to be with you forever." She answered, peppering his face with kisses. Paul kissed her again, groaning as he did.

"I love you so damn much Baby Girl."

" Not as much as I love you, Wolf man" She pulled back to grin at him. He returned her smile and kissed her nose.

"Can I put my ring on you now, so everyone knows you are mine?" he teased her. She nodded enthusiastically and pulled back so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. Paul took the ring from the box and slid it onto her left 3rd finger. He kissed it once it was in place. He reached up and pulled her face to his to place another searing kiss on her lips. Willow ran her fingers through his hair. He slowly maneuvered them so he was again hovering over her on the bed.

"How should we celebrate or engagement, my future wife?" He whispered against her skin as he placed kisses along her jaw.

"I think my future husband needs to make love to me all night" she moaned as he nibbled her earlobe.

"I like the way you think" he whispered and started slowly undressing her.

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **Initially I was not going to have any of the Cullens feature in the story. This is after a wolf-centric story.**

 **Then I figured eing in close proximity they would have to interact occasionally**

 **Still No Bella. There will be no Bella. IF i were to ever write Bella she would be completely OOC.**

 **And ENGAGED! Ya'll had to know he was oing to put a ring on it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE - FAMILY

The next morning, Willow woke up surrounded by heat. She could feel Paul's hot breath on her neck. She smiled to herself and snuggled back into him. She felt his arm around her tighten and his erection pressing against her back. She held her left hand out in front of her and let the morning sunlight catch the diamond adorning her finger.

"It looks as perfect as I thought it would" Paul's sexy sleep deepened voice rumbled in her ear.

"It is gorgeous Babe. I love it" she sighed, pulling her arm back in. She slid her hand over his arm around her.

"I love you" he said gently pulling her on to her back so he could kiss her. She moaned as he deepened the kiss and his morning wood rubbed against her thigh.

"You seem to have a problem this morning Mr. Lahote" she purred as he moved his kissed to her neck.

Mmmmm…side effect of waking up with my incredibly beautiful and sexy fiancée in my arms." He teased and he continued to kiss lower, nipping her collar bone. Willow moaned as his lips captured her right nipple and his tongue swirled around it. His hand slid slowly from her waist to her slick folds. His thumb circling her sensitive nub as he slid two fingers into her

"MMM Paul" she moaned as he expertly worked her body. He moved down until his tongue replaced his thumb working her clit as he continued to pump his fingers in and out. She moaned louder and gripped his hair. He continued his ministrations until she screamed her release. He removed his fingers and lapped up all her juices as she panted. He and quickly grabbed her hips and flipped her over. He yanked her on to her knees as he entered her from behind.

"Always wet for me baby girl" he moaned as he worked himself in and out of her hot, wet folds.

"Yes, you feel so good." she moaned pushing back into him. Paul ran his hands up her back until he was grasping her shoulders.

Paul pounded into her at a relentless pace. They were both grunting. He reached around and started working his over her clit as he approached his climax

"Come with me Baby." He moaned.

It only took a few seconds for him to push her over the edge and she screamed his name as she climaxed.

Paul pulled her up against his chest as he continued pistoning into her and roared as he released his hot seed causing her climax again. He sank his teeth to the flesh at the back of her neck as she screamed. Shuddering in the aftershocks of the intense orgasm, Paul pulled his teeth form her neck and lathed his tongue over the wound, sealing it closed with his saliva.

"Shit, Paul! What was that?" she demanded as they collapsed on to their sides on the bed.

"Sorry Baby I couldn't help myself. The wolf took over and marked you." He apologized.

She reached back to the mark on her neck, it was tender but caused her to shudder when her fingers brushed across it. Paul leaned over and placed a soft kiss over the mark and she felt a fresh wave of desire wash through her.

"Damn Babe" she panted. He nuzzled against her neck whispering apologies as they caught their breath. She turned to face him. He brushed her hair from her face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Am I forgiven?" He asked.

They had discussed marking of course. It was part of the legends surrounding imprinting and claiming. She had been hesitant as she still had issues with biting after the attack by Owen.

"Yes of course." She assured him as she ran he hand through his hair.

"I know you don't like biting but I couldn't hold back. It was so intense."

"Yes, it was. But no repeat marking, okay?"

"Yes, dear" he teased kissing her nose. She slapped him playfully and he kissed her briefly. He looked at the alarm clock and groaned. "We gotta get up Babe. Family brunch."

"Shit I don't have any clothes." Willow said sitting up. "Someone shredded them."

Paul got up and kissed her head, smirking. "You go shower. Throw on one of my shirts and I'll run to Billy's to get you a change of clothes. Jared and Leah are patrolling. I'll phase and have one of them stay outside the house while I'm gone."

"Okay." She said getting up and stretching.

"Keep stretching like that and no one is going anywhere." He growled as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her deeply, making her moan.

"Go, clothes, brunch. "She said between kisses. She turned and headed into the master bath as Paul swatted her butt.

She showered quickly, noting that Paul had gone out and bought her favorite body wash, shampoo and conditioner. She smiled at how thoughtful and loving her mate was toward her. She finished rinsing and shut off the water. She wrapped a towel around her hair and one around her body after toweling off. She wandered back into the bedroom and pulled one of Paul's t shirts out of the drawer. She slid it over her head and it fell to just above her knee. She towel dried her hair as she peeked out the bedroom window. She could see a small sleek gray wolf just inside the tree line. Leah keeping watch over the house. She quickly combed her hair and pulled it into a messy bun before heading to the kitchen to start brunch.

Paul returned as Willow was putting her breakfast casserole in the oven. He wandered over and gave her a playful spank as she bent over to slide the casserole dish. She squeaked as she stood up and closed the oven door.

"Love that view, Baby Girl" he teased as he kissed the side of her neck. He put a duffel bag on the counter and kissed her head. I'm headed into the shower. Wanna come wash my back?"

"I already showered. Off you go." She answered giving his backside a pinch. He laughed as he headed to the bathroom. She set the timer on the oven then grabbed the bag and brought it to the bedroom. She pawed through what looked to be most of her wardrobe until she found what she was looking for.

Paul emerged from the shower as she was sliding her bra straps up, He stood there admiring his mate in her green lacy boy short style panties and matching bra. Willow turned and caught him staring.

"Oh no, don't give me that look. The family will be here soon." She scolded as she started to pull on her jeans.

"What look?" Paul asked

"Your big bad wolf, I'm gonna eat you all up look" she answered making Paul laugh. They finished dressing and returned to the kitchen. Paul made a pot of coffee as Willow cut up some fruit for a fruit salad.

"You know you never answered me about moving in." he said leaning with his back against the counter. He was watching her closely. His mark visible on her neck as she moved on from the fruit to taking bacon out of the fridge to start cooking. He stepped over and got the large fry pan from the pot rack over her head.

"Thanks Babe." She said placing a quick kiss on his chest.

"So?" he asked

"So, what?" She countered

"Dammit woman, are you going to move in here or not?" he growled at her.

"I thought by saying I would marry you gave you the answer to that question too." She teased. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his face in her neck.

"You are such a tease" he whispered against her skin. She giggled as his lips teased her skin.

"Knock, knock! You better be dressed!" Jacob yelled as he walked in the front door without knocking

"Ever heard of knocking, Black?" Paul called, reluctantly pulling away from his mate.

"Do you knock at our place?" Jake shot back

"He's got ya there, babe." Willow pointed out.

Billy, Embry and Jake all sat at the kitchen table and Paul poured coffee for everyone as Willow finished cooking the bacon and pulled the casserole out of the oven. As she pulled the oven mitts off, Embry caught sight of her left hand.

"Quite the rock, Willz" he teased, winking at her.

Willow held her left hand out and Billy grasped it "Oh, this old thing?" she teased. Paul growled at her then leaned over and nipped the mark on the back of her neck.

"Congratulations Kids" Billy said kissing Willow's hand.

"Holy shit, you don't waste time do ya, Lahote?" Jake exclaimed.

"Why wait? I know who and what I want. I want the whole world to know she is mine, not just the pack and elders." Paul shrugged as he took plates out of the cabinet to set the table.

"So, was this the reason for the family brunch?" Embry asked making finger quotes as he said family.

"No this happened after I called Jake." Willow answered and glanced at Paul. He nodded and slipped out of the kitchen "And don't make that stupid finger quote move, Em. We are family here."

"Yeah by fur." Embry tried to joke but everyone knew the pain behind it. Paul came back into the kitchen as Willow put the food on the table.

"By more than fur, Em." Paul said quietly, handing his brother a folder.

Embry's furrowed as he took the folder and flipped in open. Willow and Paul took their seats. All eyes were Embry who was silently staring at the top paper which was the copy of the DNA test. Jake couldn't take it anymore and read over his friend's shoulder.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed earning a slap from Billy for his language.

"I didn't know Em. I just found this a couple days ago, when I finally got into the old man's safe." Paul told him when it was clear that Embry was beyond speech. "You are family, my family, little brother."

Billy caught Willow's eye and nodded. There had been many speculations and theories as to who had fathered Embry when he unexpectedly phased after Paul had. His mother was of the Makah tribe and only Quileute had the shifter gene according to the legends. The most likely candidates being himself, Quil IV, Joshua Uley or Lahote of course. He never strayed from his Sarah but it didn't stop from Old Quil's speculation.

Embry was still silent as he was reading through the letters in the folder. No one spoke further as he processed the new information. After a few minutes, he looked up at Paul.

"Out of all the pack I gotta be stuck with you." He smirked, Willow noticed it was the same smirk that was often found on Paul's face and wondered how no one had noticed before.

"Yeah I guess I got all the good looking Lahote genes and you're all Call." Paul shot back, grinning.

"Well thank the spirits for that! We do not need two Pauls running around out there!" Jake crowed making them all laugh.

Paul and Embry both got up and shared a hug. "I'm glad you're my big brother" Embry whispered

"Me too Em, Me too." Paul whispered back and clapped him on the back.

"Let's eat!" Billy said as they sat back down. Everyone dug into the food.

"Oh, and Em, I have a room here for you if you want it." Paul threw out nonchalantly. "The couch over there lumpy as all hell"

"Really?" Embry responded.

"Of course, you kind of grew on me since you are pretty much my fiancée's BFF. Hmm are you my little brother or little sister." Paul mused, teasing. Willow elbowed him in the ribs while Embry flipped off and Jake choked on his coffee laughing.

"Or you can take my room." Willow piped up. Billy looked at her. "Sorry Uncle Billy but I'm going to move in here."

Billy just smiled "And it's about time. I was afraid my house was going to catch on fire with the heat between you two." He teased

Willow flushed red while the boys all choked on their mouthfuls of food.

"Dad's got jokes." Jake sputtered once he managed to swallow his food.

"I'm old, boy. I ain't dead." His father shot back causing everyone to laugh.

Paul shook his head "Some family we got here." He muttered

"Yeah it is." Willow grinned at him and leaned over and kissed the side of his neck. He rumbled in appreciation.

Paul sat back, looking over his kitchen table while his imprint bantered with her cousin and his little brother. A few months ago, he was hardly ever here because it was so cold and empty feeling. Now he had Willow and his brother, along with Billy and Jacob. He finally had a real family the broken boy inside him always longed for. The light glinted off the diamond on his mate's finger making him smile.

Billy watched his new nephew looking around the table. He had never seen the boy so calm and relaxed. For the first time, Paul Lahote looked serene and at peace. Billy caught his eye and smiled, nodding slightly and raised his coffee mug in a silent toast. He looked over to Willow who was laughing at something Jake had said and watched as she unconsciously leaned toward her mate. He was filled with a sense of pride and peace. It looked like Sam had been right. Paul and Willow were 2 broken pieces that made each other whole.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO - SURPRISE

Willow woke up chilled. She immediately knew that she alone in bed. She stretched and rolled over and sure enough Paul's side of the bed was empty. She sighed and sat up. As she did her stomach lurched in a way that had her sprinting for the bathroom. Paul and Embry were emerging from the trees behind the house when the sound of her retching reached them. Paul was immediately racing to the house.

"Baby Girl" he yelled as he crashed through the front door, Embry hot on his heels. Paul found her as naked as he had left her in bed a few hours before. He grabbed her robe from the hook on the door to cover her nudity from Embry's eyes.

"You okay Sis?" Embry asked averting his gaze. Willow retched again and groaned. Paul gathered her hair up and held it out of her face. He rubbed soothing circles in her back as Embry hovered in the door.

"Guys, go it's gross." She groaned resting her cheek on the cool porcelain of the toilet seat. Paul reached over her head and flushed for her as she hugged her robe around her.

"Well a little. No worse than leech stench" Embry teased. Paul sat quietly, rubbing her back.

Willow grunted and sat up. Paul pulled her into his arms and kissed the side of her head. "You okay?" he whispered

She nodded as she snuggled into his warmth. "Better now" she sighed. Embry slid past them to wet a wash cloth and handed it to his brother as he left them along mumbling about making her some tea and toast.

Paul used the cloth wipe her face then pressed it to her forehead. "You getting sick on me, Woman? This is the third day this week." he murmured.

"I don't know." She sighed. "I felt fine last night but when I sat up I suddenly felt like I was going to be sick" She patted his arm around her waist to signal she wanted to get up. Paul helped her to her feet and studied her as she fixed her robe and went to the sink and brushed her teeth. Her eyes met his in the mirror as she rinsed the toothpaste from her mouth. "Seriously babe. I'm okay."

Paul's mind was racing trying to figure out what she could have been exposed to. She had moved in with him 3 months ago, For the first time he could remember he was happy. The head leech had got in touch with his tracker friend and set him on Harper's trail but so far, no leads. Even though still on alert, having her in their house where he could spend every spare moment with her calmed him and his wolf.

Embry split his time between their house and Billy's. He tried to give them as much privacy as possible. He stayed with Willow when Paul worked late or had night patrols. He and Willow shared a close sibling bond. She split her time between home, Billy's, Sam's and the Tribal center where she had taken on more music students

"One of your students infect you?" He asked, concerned as he pulled her into his arms. She had not been sick since she had arrived on the rez.

"No, not that I know of." She answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tugged him down for a good morning kiss which he happily gave.

"Feeling up to a shower?" he asked as he kissed his way along her jaw.

"No time. Jake will be here with Billy soon." She sighed. They were finally ready to start the addition to the Chief's house.

"There goes our privacy. I was just getting used to having you to myself." He groaned, resting his forehead against hers.

"Well, there is the motivation for you and the guys to get the job done as soon as possible." she teased and kissed his nose. He grumbled in response but released her so they could dress for the day.

As promised, Embry had hot tea and some toast waiting for her when they joined him in the kitchen.

"Thanks, Em." She sighed as she climbed on to the stool.

He gave her a one-armed hug and a kiss on the top of her head. "No problem, Sis."

"Get your own girl, little brother." Paul grumbled at him as he went to get some coffee. Embry flipped him off as he returned to the stove. He served himself a large bowl of oatmeal sweetened with maple syrup and sat across from Willow. Paul sat next to her with his own bowl. As soon as she smelled it she bolted to the sink.

Paul followed her to hold her hair while Embry quickly took all the oatmeal and head outside to the trash bins as Jake pushed Billy through the door.

"Wow, what a welcome Willz" Jake teased. She flipped him the finger as she rinsed her mouth out in the sink and Paul let out a low warning growl. He was worried about his mate.

She excused herself to brush her teeth. While she was gone, the guys brought out all the building plans of the addition to go over everything one last time.

"Supplies are scheduled for delivery on the 20th which is Monday." Paul was saying as she came back into the room and she froze.

"Monday is the 20th?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Paul look up, puzzled. She didn't answer but turned and rushed to the bedroom for her phone. She opened her calendar app and started pacing.

"Shit, Fuck Dammit" she muttered. Paul would have laughed at her muttering but she was pale and agitated looking.

"Baby Girl, what's wrong?" He asked. Jake and Embry were hovering in the doorway.

"I missed my appointment. Shit, Fuck DAMMIT!" she rambled as she paced.

"What appointment?" Paull asked.

She stopped pacing and looked in his eyes seeing his confusion. He saw fear in hers.

"At the clinic, for my shot" she answered quietly. Paul's eyes widened.

"Wha.." Jake started to ask.

"Wait..Hold up..SHUT UP." Paul muttered. He strode over to Willow and knelt in front of her. He pulled her to him and laid his ear against her stomach.

"DUDE!" Embry exclaimed as the implication of Paul's actions hit him.

"SHUT UP!" Paul growled. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Willow held her breath. Everyone stood silent for a few moments. Suddenly Paul's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet, grinning. He swept her up in his arms and swung her in circle.

"Oh, geez Babe, not a good idea" she moaned. He quickly set her back on her feet and she dashed into the master bath, sliding to her knees and retching again. Paul rushed after her to hold her hair back again

Jake looked at bathroom door, then Paul. "HOLY SHIT!" he figuring it out. He pushed Embry out the door and closed it behind them, giving the couple the illusion of privacy and went to fill his worried father in on what was going on.

After brushing her teeth for the third time that morning, Willow sagged against Paul. All the vomiting zapped all her energy. He picked her up bridal style and sat with her on his lap on the edge of the bed. He buried his face in her neck, inhaling deeply

"I though you smelled different. Stronger, sweeter almost." He murmured against her skin. "But just now I heard it."

"Heard what?" she asked, pulling his face up to meet her eyes.

"The heartbeat." Paul whispered in her ear.

"Heartbeat?" Willow asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, Baby Girl. It's faint and fast, like hummingbird wings." He was smiling at her. She buried her face in his neck as the tears came. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant?" she asked quietly.

"You're pregnant." Paul confirmed kissing her head.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed

"What, why?"

"Because this wasn't supposed to happen. Not now, not yet. I messed up." She sobbed. "I don't even know if you want a baby."

Paul cradled her face in his large hands "Willow, I told you the first time stayed here with me I wanted to see you here in the kitchen I built for you, cooking while our kids played. Of course, I want a baby. I want babies, multiple, a whole damn pack with you. I love you. I haven't had many pleasant surprises in my life but this." He put his large hand on her flat belly. "This is the best surprise I have ever gotten." He kissed her pouring all his love for her into it.

"I love you." She whispered after he released her lips.

"I love you too. More than you will ever know." He whispered leaning his forehead against hers.

"You're not mad?"

"Spirits, NO Baby Girl. Why would I be mad? I'm a little stunned, ecstatic and scared as hell but never mad."

"Scared? Of what?" she asked pulling back to look at him but he leaned in and buried his face in her neck again.

"That I'm not going to be a good dad. I want kids, I do. But what the hell do I know about being a good father. Mine was a drunken, sadistic, abusive bastard. I'm scared I'll mess our kids up." He mumbled against her skin. Willow pulled his face up to look at her.

"You listen to me, Paul Joseph Lahote. You are nothing like your father. You are 100 times the man have ever was. You have overcome so much to be the man you are now. You put your own safety ask risk to protect the tribe. You are so patient, kind and loving with me. You pulled me out of the darkness and taught me how to love and be loved. Your past is just that, the past. As for your shit father, his actions, what he did, you could never inflict that on our child. It is exactly why I know you are going to be an awesome daddy to this little nugget."

Paul buried his face in her neck again. She felt warm wetness on her skin and she knew it was tears. He held her tightly with one arm while his other hand rested over where their baby was growing. She wrapped her arms around him and used one hand to run her fingers through his short hair. She placed feather light kisses on his head and whispered how much she loved him.

He responded with his own light kissed to her neck. "You make me a better man, baby. I was an asshole before you. I'm nothing without you." He whispered into her neck. "I love you and our little nugget."

There was a gentle tap on the door. "Come in." Paul said not ready to let go of his mate.

"Hey kids." Billy said pushing the door open.

"Hey Uncle Billy," Willow smiled at him as Paul lifted his head.

"Care to join us out here?" he asked tilting his head toward the kitchen. She nodded and they got up and followed him down to the kitchen. Embry set fresh tea and dry toast in front of her as she sat at the table.

"You need to eat something Little Momma." Embry teased

"Thanks Uncle Embry." She grinned up at him, making Paul chuckle at the grin that broke out on his brother's face.

"I suppose there is no need to run to the drugstore with wolf senses." Billy teased as Embry handed him a fresh cup of coffee.

"Well, let's just double check." Jake said and dropped to his knees next to his cousin. Paul growled at him. "Chillax, Daddy. You know I would chew off my own paw before I hurt my cousin or her pup." Paul nodded once and Jake dropped his head to Willow's belly and listened. "WOW! I hear it. That is amazing." He lifted his head and kissed her cheek

"May I? Embry asked. Willow nodded and Embry mimicked Jake's previous movements. He lingered a little longer. "It is like hummingbird wings." His voice was full of awe. "I get a brother, a sister and a niece or nephew." he jumped up and kissed her head before clapping Paul on the back.

"Three wolves can't be wrong." Billy quipped.

"Are you disappointed?" Willow asked quietly.

"My sweet girl, of course not. A baby is a blessing on your bond." He said reaching over and grasping her hand. "Do I wish you were a little older and things were more settled with the Harper situation, Yes. The great Spirits chose you for each other and chose this pup for you."

"Ok, we are not calling my child a pup." Willow groaned.

"This is the first pack pup, you are going to have to get used to it." Jake teased grinning. "This baby has a whole pack of uncles and aunts."

"Hey!" Embry protested.

"Need to share little brother." Paul teased making Embry grumble and Willow giggle.

"I would still feel better if you made an appointment at the clinic." Billy told her

"First thing Monday." Paul vowed.

After she manage to keep her toast down, Paul insisted Willow go rest. She protested at first but quickly gave in because all the vomiting had left her exhausted. While she napped, Paul get help get the larger guest room set up for Billy while Jake and Embry patrolled.

The next day was Sunday and a pack brunch had been planned to finalize details for the coming week's schedule for patrolling and working on the addition to the Black home. Word that Willow wasn't feeling well made it to Emily and Kim. The reason behind her illness was not divulged to the pack at large yet. Jake and Embry had managed to keep it out of their thoughts while phased and Sam had given Paul the weekend off patrols to settle Billy in.

Everyone showed up at Paul's with food at 11am. Willow had already been sick several times before their arrival and was resting when the doorbell rang. She wandered out into the kitchen where the pack and imprints were all gathered.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Emily asked coming up and giving her a gentle hug.

"Okay for right now." Willow assured her as Sam moved over to hug her

"You sure, Little Bit?" he asked

"Yeah Bub." She said hugging him back.

"I got Auntie to give me some herbal tea that is good for nausea" Paul said handing her a steaming mug.

"Thanks, Babe" Willow kissed him and joined everyone at the table. Embry set a plate of toast in front of her before going to get his own plate.

"One of your student's snot on ya?" Quil asked as he shoveled food in his mouth across the table form her

"Don't think that was it." Willow said smiling at Paul as he sat next to her smiling and nodded at her. They decided they wouldn't be able to hide it from the pack so they planned to announce it.

Sam went to sit on the other side. The smell of his food had her up sprinting to the bathroom.

"Damn," Paul muttered and followed her.

'It the damn maple syrup. That's what set me off with the oatmeal yesterday." She moaned as he pulled her hair back for her and secured it with a hair tie he snagged from her nightstand.

"Okay no more syrup." He murmured. He retrieved a cold wet wash cloth for her.

Sam appeared in the doorway. "You sure everything is ok?" he asked.

"Yeah we'll be right there." Willow assured him. Sam nodded and returned to the group.

Willow cleaned up and they returned to the kitchen. Jake and Embry had already opened all the windows and back door to minimize odors.

"Sorry everyone." She apologized as she leaned against the counter nearest the open window. Paul shuffled her forward and took her place pulling her against him to keep her from catching a chill. It may be June but it was breezy.

"Maple syrup?" Embry guessed handing her a fresh cup of tea.

"Yup" she confirmed

"Aww that sucks no more French toast or pancakes." Jake whined and Billy suppressed a snicker.

"Why not?" Jared asked

"The smell of the syrup made her sick" Embry explained.

"Weird." Seth commented.

Sam came over to stand in front of her. Everyone else was quietly eating. "You really okay Little Bit" he asked. He was very concerned.

"I really am, Bub. It will pass." She assured him again. He nodded and pulled her into a hug. Paul let him hold her knowing it would calm his over protective big brother tendencies. He stiffened suddenly and pulled away, looking over her shoulder at Paul who nodded at him. The room fell silent as the alpha dropped to his knees in front of their pack sister and put his ear to her stomach. Emily saw and squealed rushing over to hug her friends and Sam jumped back to his feet.

"What the hell?" Quil asked confused as usual.

"Willow is pregnant." Paul announced proudly. More squeals and shouts erupted as the pack surged forward to embrace their brother and sister.

"How did you hear it?" Paul asked Sam.

"I have the best hearing in the back. Being a wolf the longest, my senses are more developed" he shrugged. That started a round of all the remaining wolves pressing their ears to her stomach to hear the fluttering of the first pack pup's heart.

Paul reached his limit with the pack all over his mate. "Enough" he growled as Quil tried to get a second listen. He pulled her closer as he slightly turned and wrapped his arms around her belly. She leaned into his embrace and turned to press a kiss on his neck and patted his arm around stomach. He buried his face in her neck inhaling her scent to calm himself.

True to his word, Paul called the clinic as soon as they opened and had Willow there an hour later. Sue Clearwater was beaming when she came in with the results of the pregnancy test. She was the rez midwife and being an elder she was aware of the pack. She then drew blood for all the routine screenings and arranged for an ultrasound at the hospital in Forks. She was concerned about the severity of Willow's morning sickness when they reported how many times a day she had been getting sick. The head of the Cullen Coven was a doctor on staff and had overheard the call, He pulled strings and they were able to get in the same day.

Paul was surprised and nervous when the head vamp breezed out to reception himself and escorted them to exam room

"I hope you don't mind. I know that you are both under a lot of stress and that is not good for mother or baby." He explained as he gestured them into the room.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Willow said smiling at him. Paul was tense and she could see the muscle in his jaw clenching an unclenching as he held back his growls. She reached up and stroked her hand along his jawline. His eyes met her. "Calm, Wolf Man. He's not going to hurt us." Paul buried his face in her neck letting her scent calm him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"No apologies needed. Your instincts are to protect your pregnant mate from your natural enemy. I am not your enemy. My family and I have vowed to help you protect your mate. That extends to the child she carries as well. You will find my wife and my daughter Rosalie both fiercely protective of Willow now."

"Why?" They asked at the same time.

"I don't usually tell their stories but I spoke with them before you arrived and they wanted me to explain. I found Esme in the hospital I was working at then. Her child, a son, had died as many infants did in those days. She had jumped in a suicide attempt. As soon as I saw her I knew she was my mate. I made it look like she has succumbed to her injuries so I could take her and turn her before she died" Carlisle explained.

Willow's hand flew to her mouth to cover her gasp and even Paul looked pained

"And Rosalie?" Willow asked.

"She mourns the choice that was taken from her. I found her after she was brutally sexually assaulted. The men responsible were her own fiancée and his friends. It was just a day before their wedding and all she had dreamed of was a loving husband and children of her own." He was solemn as he finished the story, Silent tears streaked down Willow's cheeks.

"I can see why they would feel protective and even my wolf can see that they would never harm my mate or my pup." Paul said as she comforted his imprint

"They would give their lives to protect theirs." Carlisle affirmed. "We all would. Nothing is more precious than a child. I never had human children but I have a fatherly bond with those I sired other than my mate."

The three of them were silent for moment before Carlisle stood and retrieved a sheet for Willow.

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to disrobe from the waist down. This early in the pregnancy the exam is with an internal transducer" he looked apologetically at Paul who blanched. The doctor left the room giving her privacy to change.

"You okay?" She asked as she pulled away from him to undress.

"I will be. I can deal as long as he is checking the pup." He grimaced

"His enhanced senses could be beneficial." She pointed out as she stepped out of her jeans.

"Didn't think of that." He mused as he watched her remove her panties. "I usually do that for you." He pulled her toward him

"Down Boy!" she scolded as she wrapped the sheet around her waist. He pecked her lips before scooping her up and setting her on the exam table.

A tap sounded on the door and Paul gave the okay to come in. Dr. Cullen entered followed by his wife.

"I thought you both would be more comfortable with a woman present but not a regular nurse" He explained.

"Yes of course." Willow smiled at Esme and Paul nodded in thanks.

Dr. Cullen gave instructions on how Willow should lay and allowed her to handle the transducer herself. Once it was in place he took the end and began the exam. He pressed a button on the machine and a rapid "whoosh, whoosh, whoosh" could be heard.

"There's the heartbeat." Carlisle murmured and Willow beamed. He then turned the monitor so they could see. "and there are your babies."

"Babies?" Paul asked, Sure enough on the screen were two small blobs net to each other in a dark sac.

"Twins run in the Black family I believe." Carlisle chuckled. "It would also explain the severity of your morning sickness. We often see that with twin pregnancies."

Willow looked over at Paul and noticed his eyes full of tears as he looked at the screen. 15 minutes later they were on their way back to La Push with pictures of their babies and prescriptions for prenatal vitamins and an anti-nausea pill that was safe to take during pregnancy.

"I can't believe there are two in there." Paul said bringing their joined hands to his lips to kiss the back of her hand

"You can't! You aren't the one that is going to be as big as a mountain!"

"I thought the saying was as big as a house?" he teased

"There are two babies in there! It's mountain!" she groused at him, making him laugh

"You will still be the most beautiful girl in the world." He assured her as he kissed her hand again.

"We'll see if you are still saying that in a few months when I'm waddling." She teased. Dr. Cullen had confirmed she was 9 weeks along based on dates and fetal development.

"Always Baby Girl. You're the only woman I see." He said squeezing her hand.

"Good answer Wolf Man." She smiled at him.

They drove to Billy's as the pack was all there working on the addition. Billy was there along with Charlie overseeing the start of construction.

"How did it go?" Billy asked as they approached. Everyone gathered around as she handed him the picture. His eyes widened and before he turned it for everyone could see "TWINS!" he announced. Whoops and howls erupted from the pack.

"Everything is okay?" Sam asked as he hugged her.

"Yes. They are healthy. I'm 9 weeks along. Apparently, the Exorcist impression is just one of the joys of a twin pregnancy." She answered. "Dr. Cullen offered his assistance if we have any problems since twins put me in the high-risk pregnancy category."

"Are you okay with that?" Sam asked Paul.

"Actually, I am and so is my wolf. Even though he's a vamp, he is a good doctor." He shrugged.

"He also understands how you all feel about your imprints. Their mating is very similar." Willow explained.

"She also pointed out his enhanced senses could be an asset as well." Paul explained.

Billy cocked his head to the side. "Never quite thought of it that way." He mused

"I plan on seeing Sue at the rez clinic. If the need arises, I will take Dr. Cullen up on his offer." Willow announced to the pack.

"They are already helping us with the Harper issue. They are extending that to protection for Willow and the babies. These babies are precious to them as well." Paul told them

"How are you okay with it?" Embry asked.

"Esme lost her infant son and attempted suicide. That is what led to Carlisle finding her and changing her." Paul explained. "Blondie was robbed of the chance. Her attackers included her fiancée. They left her for dead the day before the wedding."

Willow was surprised when all the pack started growling at that revelation.

"If it comes to it, then Dr. Cullen will be allowed onto tribal lands to treat Willow." Billy announced.

"Don't you have to consult of the council?" Willow asked, frowning.

"Not on this. It is not up for debate. As Chief, I am making it a decree." He answered. "I won't risk anything happening to you or those precious pups." Sam nodded in agreement.

Willow kissed his cheek as Paul announced he was taking her home so she could rest. He joined her in their bed to nap that afternoon, his head resting next to her belly, arm over her hips as she lay on her side. He drifted off to the sound of two tiny hearts and one slower heartbeat that were the center of his world.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE CONFIRMATION

Willow and Embry pulled up to the worksite that was her uncle's house and she marveled at how fast the pack worked when motivated. Two months in and they were about half finished. They guys had heard her pull up of course and Paul was opening her door in seconds and helping her from the jeep as Jake and Embry unloaded the trays of food she had brought for their lunch.

"Hey beautiful." Paul murmured pulling her into his arms. Her small bump nestled again his hips. He kissed her and used one hand to flip off Jake when he called out, "Get a room!"

"How are Thing 1 and Thing 2 today?" He asked as he put a hand over her bump. Paul had a different nickname for the twins almost every day.

"Finally behaving and not making me sick." She answered resting her hand over his. "I thought I felt something today too. Like fluttering. The books say you can start to feel them around 16 to 22 weeks."

Paul's face lit up "Really?"

"I'm not sure though. Hard to tell yet." She shrugged but she was grinning too. The idea of feeling the babies move inside her was exciting and made them more real since she didn't have super hearing like their daddy.

"You two be good to mommy" he crooned, rubbing her belly.

"You really have gone totally soft, haven't you, Lahote." A voice called and Paul growled softly.

"Fuck off Johnson" he called to the guy who teased him.

Willow looked around her mate to see a tall man with red hair approaching. Obviously not of the tribe but he wore the Cameron Builders logo shirt.

"Chill, Dude. I just wanted to meet the infamous Willz that you and the rest of you rez rats talk about incessantly." He grinned

It was Willow who growled. "Who you calling rez rats, Ginger?" she asked defensively

Johnson put his hands up in surrender. "Wow, kitten has claws. She's perfect for you, Hothead." He grinned as he clapped Paul on the shoulder. "You are a lucky, lucky man. Come on before you miss out of the grub. I hear wifey is one hell of a cook."

"You have no idea." Paul grinned and took Willow's hand leading her inside.

The first floor looked to be almost complete. The sheet rock was starting to go up on the second-floor Paul informed her as they entered. The crew were all sitting around the kitchen and dining area with plates heaped with the food she had brought. Sam wandered over to her with a plate in hand.

"Thanks for lunch Little Bit. You're gonna spoil this crew if you keep this up." He said as he kissed the top of her head as Paul went to make a plate.

"No problem, Bub I finally have some energy back and don't want to be sick every 5 seconds." She grinned up at him.

"What's with the cutesy names and how has Lahote not ripped your junk off?" Johnson asked.

Willow shrugged. "Bub was one of my first friends on the rez. He's my cousin but more like my brother. So is Jake. I have nicknames for most of our group and they all call me Little Bit. We're extremely close."

"Or Little Mama" Embry teased

"But she's my Baby Girl" Paul said rejoining them. He looked at her, "Did you eat?"

"Yes, I fed the animals before we came" she teased kissing his neck.

"The animals?" Johnson asked.

"Yeah, we're having twins." Paul grinned at the crew that wasn't part of the pack.

"Damn two more Lahotes." Johnson muttered making everyone chuckle. Suddenly a howl sounded close to the house. Seth and Quil were on patrol. Sam looked at Embry and Jake and jerked his head. They slipped away as they were on the edge of the group and the focus was on Sam, Paul and Willow. Paul and Willow stiffened and Sam excused himself after a moment to check in.

It seemed like an hour but it was only a few minutes before Sam slipped back in and made his way to them as they were cleaning up after lunch. Most of the crew were already back to work upstairs.

"Fresh trail, everyone but us and Jared are following it. Some of the Cullens are with them. It goes back and forth across the treaty line." He said quietly. "You take Willz home and stay with her. I'll let Mr. Cameron know."

Paul just nodded. He carried the lunch supplies out to the jeep and came back to escort her out. As he started the jeep his phone rang. He put it on speaker.

"Paul it's Carlisle" came the vamps voice.

"Yes, what's up Doc."

"I got a text from Emmett. He and Jasper are with the pack." He explained. "I also got a call from my associate. We need to meet."

"Once this trail is searched and the threat cleared I will call." Paul agreed

"I'll look forward to hearing from you. How is Willow?"

"I'm fine Carlisle." Willow piped up.

"Good. Stay safe. I'll wait for your call." Carlisle ended the call.

They were quiet on the ride home. Paul allowed her to bring in some of the things from the jeep only because he didn't want her out of his sight. Once in the house he locked all the doors and went into the trees surrounding the yard to shift and check in. He returned 15 minutes later fuming.

"Leeches got a way. A red head female and a blonde male but they couldn't get a good look at the male." He growled running a hand through his hair. Willow got up from the couch and approached him. He pulled her in and buried his face in her hair, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

"They didn't get close. We're okay." She whispered to him as he worked to calm himself.

"I know, I know." He sighed. He pulled back to look in her eyes. "I hate not knowing and not being on the chase but I hate being away from you and the pups more." He dropped to his knees and laid his ear on her bump. The fluttering hearts of his children soothing him.

"Is it awful of me to be glad you are here with me and not chasing the vampires?" she, running her fingers through his hair.

"No, not at all." he assured her as he lifted her shirt to place soft kisses on her belly. She smiled down at him. He was constantly rubbing, kissing or talking to her baby bump. "You and you your beautiful mommy are the only things that matter." He whispered against the skin of her belly between kisses.

3 hours later Seth was at the house with Billy and Willow helping her with dinner prep while Paul and the rest of the pack met with the Cullens at the treaty line.

"How is Willow?" Esme asked as soon as Paul entered the clearing. He phased human and quickly pulled on the shorts he had tied to his leg. Sam and Jake also phased to human

"She is good, getting over some of the morning sickness. She's got a noticeable little bump." Paul smiled at the female vampire.

"Good. We are so glad she is feeling better." Esme sighed as Rosalie nodded.

"So am I." Paul chuckled.

"We have had news from my associate." Carlisle announced. Sam nodded indicating he should continue as he watched Paul out of the corner of his eye.

"He was able to confirm that Mr. Harper has in fact been turned. It occurred just after his escape from the authorities." Carlisle continued, Growls and snarls erupted from the pack. Paul began to vibrate

"Easy." Sam intoned in his alpha tone. "Paul?"

Paul took a deep shuddering breath and his vibrations stilled. "I'm fine" he growled. "continue"

Carlisle nodded and looked directly at Paul. "He was sired by a red headed vamp named Victoria. Apparently, she was one of the nomadic coven we dispatched. Her mate was the coven leader." Carlisle paused. "She is seeking revenge against all of us. My family and the pack for killing her mate."

"Our legends mention that a vampire will stop at nothing to avenge the death of their mate." Sam said nodding.

"The problem is she knows she cannot take us." the blonde male called Jasper chimed in. "She has been trying recruit help. When that didn't work, she started changing people to create a newborn army."

"Newborn?" Sam asked

"Newly turned vampires. Our kind is the strongest the first months of our immortal lives as our blood lingers in our system. We are driven by instinct and thirst. Newborns are lethal but can be defeated if know what you are doing." Jasper explained.

"And you know what are doing?" Jake asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I do. You all know I was not sired by Carlisle. My mate and I joined his coven after your original treaty. I was turned to be a part of a newborn army. I was a major in the confederate army at the time I was turned. I had an ability to lead men. I later learned of my gift. I am an empath, I can read and manipulate the emotions of those around me. It made me a more effective leader as a vampire. For nearly 100 years, I trained, fought and destroyed newborns at my sire's orders." Jasper explained. "I can teach you how to defeat them."

Sam and Paul looked at each other then back to Jasper and nodded. "We will set up a training schedule." Sam agreed.

"I took the liberty of having my associate set up surveillance on Victoria and Harper. He will keep us abreast of any developments and their movements."

"I appreciate that." Paul thanked him, nodding. He exchanged a look with Sam, who rolled his eyes and nodded. Paul trotted into the trees to shed his shorts and phase. He ran at top speed through the trees back to his home. He was worried about how to break the news they learned today. He was worried about the stress on her and the babies.

 _You can't keep it from her -Embry_

 _I know. I'm just worried – Paul_

 _We all are. They won't get near them – Embry_

 _We are all on it, Paul. We won't let you down – Quil_

 _Thanks guys_ Paul thought and he phased back to human just inside the tree line of his backyard. He could smell the meatloaf Willow had in the oven for dinner and hear her and Seth in the kitchen with Billy. He sighed deeply as he left himself through the back door. He smiled upon seeing his mate sitting at the table with her feet up in a chair. Seth stood at the stove while Billy was mashing a pot pf potatoes at the table

"Put them to work did ya, Baby Girl." He teased, kissing the top of her head.

"They gotta earn their keep." She smiled up at him. He leaned over and kissed her lips gently as Billy chuckled.

"Good girl" He whispered to her.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 if you want a fast shower." Willow told him as he rubbed his hand over her belly.

"Ok, back in a flash." He said, dropping two kisses on her belly. She ran her hand through his hair. He stood, kissing her again. He rushed off to the bathroom and Billy chuckled again. Willow cocked an eyebrow at her uncle.

"You two get completely lost in each other. It's like we aren't even here." Billy explained and motioned for Seth to grab the pot from him.

"I guess we do." She admitted and rubbed her hand over her belly.

"Aunt Sarah and I were the same. It's easy when you are in love." Billy sighed and stretched in his chair.

"I'm sorry I never got to know her." Willow said.

"Jake is so much like her. He looks just like her and spirits know he inherited her attitude and personality. The older man had a wistful look on his face.

"I was thinking." Willow put her feet on the floor and grabbed his hand. "If we have girls I want to name one Sarah Joan.

"I would love that and they would have too, my special girl." Billy lifted their hands to kiss her knuckles. Willow squeezed his hand and got up to finish the final dinner preparations.

Later that night, Paul helped Billy get ready for bed as Jake was still on patrol. He slipped into the bedroom once Billy was settled. Willow had fallen asleep reclined on the pillows with a book in her lap. He smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed next to her. The twins still zapped most of her energy but she was glowing now that the worst of the morning sickness was over. He could hear both heartbeats strong and steady. He took the book from her lap and placed it on the nightstand. She shifted and opened her eyes.

"Hey you." She murmured smiling at him.

"Hey my sleepy beautiful girl." He smiled, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"You never told me what Dr. Cullen had to say." She said sitting up straight.

Paul grimaced. He hated having to tell her. "Well his tracker friend was able to locate Harper. It looks as though what we feared is true, he has been turned. At least now we can deal with this and not have to involve human authorities."

"Shit, what now?" she gasped.

"We have been operating under that assumption anyway so we keep at it."

"So, protection details continue." She sighed

"Until further notice Baby Girl. I won't put you or the babies at risk." He said putting his hand on her belly.

"I just want this over, I want to be able to relax and enjoy my pregnancy. All this looking over our shoulders is making me nuts." She sighed, leaning back on the pillows.

"I know, me to. I don't want the stress on you. Nothing is more important to me then you and these babies." He said laying down next to her, resting his head on her belly. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the heartbeats under his ear.

"I know babe. We know you will protect us."

"Until my last breath, Baby Girl. Until my last breath." He vowed as she combed her fingers through his hair.

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **Yes, I made Owen a vampire. I just couldn't have the pack going after a human. How fair would that be?**

 **I have finished the story and started another. I will be posting the rest of this one before adding my new one**

 **I also stole a good friend's name for this story. Not that he will read this but I love him to pieces.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR - NEVER YOURS

"Again." Jasper barked out the order.

The wolves faced off against the vampires, practicing the moves that Jasper had taught them to take down the newborns. Growls were coming from both sides as they sparred. It been 4 weeks of daily training with the Cullens preparing for Victoria and Owen. Carlisle's contact was keeping an eye on them and reported they had about a dozen newborns currently. The little pixie like Cullen was a seer and she was keeping an eye on the future to see when they would be coming but no decision had been made. She saw the future based on people's decisions. So, they trained and trained to be in top form.

Jasper had also called in back up in the form of his two oldest friends, Peter and Charlotte. The pair was turned by Jasper during his time in the Newborn wars and had served in that army alongside him. They were human drinkers and their red eyes put all the wolves on edge. They respected the treaty and only hunted over the state border. They also only fed on criminals or those already dying, never the innocent.

All activity stopped at the sound of an approaching engine. Willow's yellow jeep pulled into the clearing they were using to practice. Paul shifted back and pulled on his shorts. He jogged over to help Willow out of the jeep as one of the new wolves, Brady jumped out of the passenger side.

"Baby Girl. What are you doing here?" Paul asked as he pulled her into his arms. Not that he wasn't glad to see her. The past weeks had been so hectic he had barely seen her for more than a few minutes a day. He didn't want her near them when they were training. He was afraid of her getting hurt. Then there were the human drinkers

"You have been at it for hours and I know none of you have been eating. You can't fight without fuel." She explained. "Don't fuss at me. You need to eat and the jeep is the only vehicle that will get up here."

As her belly was growing, Paul didn't like her climbing in and out of the lifted jeep by herself. He had even been after her about buying a new car before the babies came. "Baby, you gotta be careful" he started

"Brady lifted me into the jeep Mr. Overprotective Pain in my ass." She snapped. Paul could hear snickers behind them. "I have barely seen any of you except when on protection detail. I know none of you are eating or sleeping enough. So, shut up and get the food out of the jeep and let me feed my family dinner."

"Yes, dear." He sighed as he went to help Brady as the back of the jeep. Embry and Jake jogged over stopping to kiss her cheek as they also to unload the jeep.

"Woo, she is a spitfire! I like her!" Peter exclaimed from where he stood by Jasper.

"Sorry, hormones." Willow sighed and rubbed her now very noticeable belly. That earned another round of chuckles.

Esme approached and gave her a gentle hug. "Don't apologize, sweetheart. You are under a tremendous stress and carrying twins. I think you're allowed a snap every now and then." Esme pulled back and eyed her belly. "May I?" Willow nodded and Esme placed her hand gently in it. "I can hear their heartbeats, very strong."

"I hate that everyone around me can hear them and I can't until I go to the doctor." Willow sighed. Esme gave her a small smile and stepped back as Paul approached.

"I told you we can get one of those thingies so you can hear them anytime." Paul murmured as he kissed the side of her head. He rubbed his hand over her belly, subconsciously replacing the smell of vampire with his scent.

"I know but we don't really need it. I just feel inferior to all you supernatural creatures." She pouted up at him. He stopped rubbing and let his hand rest still on her swollen belly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Never feel inferior, Babe. You are growing my babies, you take care of our family and our pack. You hold us all together, never forget that." He gently turned her face and caught her lips with his. He felt a thump under his hand still resting on her belly. He pulled away surprised.

"Someone is saying hi" she smiled at him. She grabbed his hand and put it back on her belly and felt two nudges at his hand. He broke into the biggest smile and dropped on his knees to place both hands on her belly while the twins continued moving under the warmth of his hands.

"Shhh, now. Be nice to your momma." He murmured into the skin of her belly. He heard chuckles behind them and remembered they had an audience. He looked over his shoulder and noticed everyone watching them with smiles.

"Finally felt them?" Carlisle chuckled. Alice squealed making the pack flinch. Rosalie gave Willow a sad look.

"You want to feel?" Willow asked. Paul whipped his head up to meet her eyes. She just gave him a small mile and a nod.

Paul nodded and dropped 2 kisses on her belly before getting up. He moved to her side as the blonde vamp approached with her mate. Both males on guard and protective. Willow reached out and guided the cold hand to her bump. Suddenly there was a lot of movement making her gasp. Paul growled.

"It's fine babe, just the babies going nuts." She assured him. Rosalie was transfixed in awe over the movement beneath her hand.

"That is amazing." She breathed. Emmet smiled at his mate. His hated that the one thing she wanted in this world he could never give her.

"It is. Makes it real. They are really in there, growing." Willow agreed rubbing the other side of her belly. She then reached out and took Emmet's hand and placed it over the other baby who was kicking up a storm.

"Holy shit, that is weird!" He exclaimed and pulled his hand away. Everyone chuckled at his reaction. Willow allowed Alice and Esme to feel the movement before Paul reached his limit and started growling again. As Esme retreated her rubbed both hands all over Willow's bump, covering their scents with his own. Under his warm hands the twins calmed and movement stopped

"I think you put them to sleep, Daddy." She chuckled. He kissed the side of her head and led her over to where the food had been set up. The wolves tucked into the food while the vampires lounged on the ground. Everyone was talking and discussing tactics. The two groups of mortal enemies seemingly at ease in their alliance to protect this one woman and her children. Suddenly there is a gasp. All heads snap to face Alice who is staring blankly ahead, having a vision. Edward growled in reaction to whatever he is hearing in her thoughts

"Damn it!" he shouts as Alice comes out of the vision. The previously relaxed group are now all at attention and the wolves are all tremoring, fighting the phase.

"What is it?" Paul demands, standing in front of Willow.

"They're coming!" Alice and Edward exclaimed simultaneously,

"When?" Sam demands, alpha tone dripping from his voice.

"Tonight. They are trying to use the cover of darkness to hide their numbers." Alice explained.

"How many?" Paul demanded. Carlisle's phone rang and he stepped to the side to answer.

"13 total, 11 newborns." Alice hesitated a moment, glancing around. "Owen is going to try to use the chaos of the fight to grab Willow.

Jake snatched Willow back and turned his back shielding her Paul exploded into his wolf. The pack as a whole were snarling and tremoring, as was Rosalie.

"He will not touch her" she snarled, venom dripping from her chin.

"For once we are all 100% agreed." Sam snarled.

"We need to keep them away from the rez and town. No collateral damage." Jasper was in full soldier mode.

"There is a clearing about 1 mile from here." Sam advised

"That could work." Edward agreed seeing it in Sam's mind.

"What about Willz? She must be protected." Jake demanded as Paul growled and paced in front of her in wolf form.

Sam turned to Paul. "I know you want to guard her but I need you on the front lines. You are the best fighter we have."

Paul snarled.

"That would be a Fuck no" Edward chuckled reading Paul's mind. Paul snapped his jaws in his directions and Edward held his hands up in surrender. "Just saying man. We all understand where you are coming from."

"Brady grab some shorts for Paul from the Jeep. I have extras in there." Willow instructed. Brady jogged over to the jeep as directed. "I think Rosalie and Esme should be part of whoever guards me."

Paul growled and shook his head.

"Don't you growl at me Wolf Man." She scolded. "Look at her, she is just as pissed as you. She won't let anyone near me. Ever heard of maternal instinct or Mama bear syndrome? I know these ladies will guard is with their lives."

Paul phased back and pulled on the shorts Brady tossed him.

"I don't like it" he snapped

"It's not about what you like, Babe. It's about doing what is needed." She soothed as he pulled her into his arms.

"I think she is right." Jasper nodded. "We need you on the front line. I think Rosie, Esme and a Leah should guard Willow. Leah is fast and fierce. Not even a newborn could beat her speed"

"We cannot allow vampires on tribal lands." Sam stated, his mind was going racing with options.

"Harry's old hunting cabin. It's not far from the clearing. We could run there in no time if needed." Jake suggested.

"That would be perfect." Sam agreed.

"My associate confirmed Alice's vision. They are on the move. He and his mate are on their way to stand with us." Carlisle informed them.

They strategized a few more minutes before the sun started to dip low in the sky. The wolves packed everything up and put it in the jeep.

"I'll drive Willz to her cabin and meet you in the clearing." Paul told Sam.

"Don't delay. We outnumber them. We will keep them save." Jasper assured him. Paul nodded and helped Willow into the jeep.

They drove to the cabin in silence. Paul kept her hand gripped in his as he drove. Rosalie, Esme and Leah ran behind them keeping watch.

"I'm scared." Willow said quietly as the cabin came into view.

"You're going to be okay. They won't get you." Paul tried to reassure her.

"I'm not scared for me, I'm scared for you, the pack, the Cullens." She told him.

"Baby Girl, we are made for this." He said bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

He pulled up to the cabin and jumped out. He scented the air and scanned the trees as he walked around to help her out. Leah, Rose and Esme appeared.

"Run a lap around, make sure the area is clear." He instructed. Esme and Leah took off in opposite directions and Rosalie entered the cabin. She sped out a few seconds later.

"Cabin is clear. "She told Paul. He nodded at her. She went back inside leaving them on the porch of the cabin.

"I hate that you have to go and fight." Willow whispered leaning her head on his chest as he wrapped her in his arms

"Me too Baby, But I will do anything to keep the 3 of you safe. Nothing is more important." He murmured as he bent and buried his face in her neck.

"Promise you'll come back to us" she whispered as tears spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Always Willow. I will always come home to you. Nothing in the world could keep me away. I love you. I am going to come home and I am going to marry you. I am going to stand next to you as you bring these pups into the world. I am going to make more babies with you and someday sit on the porch with you while we watch out grandbabies play in the yard."

Willow smiled up at him. "I love you, Paul Lahote."

"I love you too, Willow Murphy" he smiled at her. He kissed her then pouring all his love into the kiss. His tongue massaged hers. They kissed until they needed to breathe.

"Go kick some ass." She whispered

Paul chuckled and kissed her forehead "Yes ma'am."

He reluctantly pulled away from her and off the porch. Rosalie silently came out and put a comforting arm around her.

Paul phased and with a low whine and turned and headed toward the clearing. Esme joined them on the porch as Leah prowled the clearing around the clearing.

"Come on, let's get you off those feet." Esme said softly and led her into the cabin. Willow settled on the couch with her feet up while Esme busied herself lighting a fire in fireplace as it was getting chilly as night fell. Rosalie stood watch at the front window.

Paul was running to the clearing. He could see in the pack mind the pack and vamps were all gathered waiting. The moon was full illuminating the clearing.

 _I can smell them_ Jared growled.

"Someone is missing." Alice murmured, her eyes unfocused in vision. She whipped and looked Jake in the eye. "Paul, turn back, Owen broke off, he is headed straight to the cabin!" She yelled. Just then Victoria and the newborns burst into the clearing.

Paul growled and turned back toward the cabin, pushing himself faster than he had ever gone before.

 _Leah,_ he focused on her mind

 _Yeah, the bastard is here_ she confirmed catching his scent.

"Something's wrong." Rosalie said form her watch by the window.

Suddenly from the top of the trees Owen dropped on to Leah and she went down. She yelped in agony as several bones shattered.

"Stay out of my way Bitch" Owen growled as he kicked her aside.

Rosalie flew out of on to the porch growling. "You will not touch her."

"This has nothing to do with you. I want what is mine."

"She was never yours, you sadistic bastard" she snarled.

"Oh, but she was and when I turn her she will be again. I will teach her a woman's place." He growled.

Rosalie flew at him but her caught her right arm and ripped it from her body.

"Maybe I'll teach you too." He purred as he grabbed her by the neck.

"I have a real man who know how to treat a lady you piece of shit." She spat. She spun and pulled his left hand off

"Bitch!" he shrieked and reached down and ripped off her leg. He quickly ripped her other le off and dropped her next to where Leah was whimpering on the ground whimpering. "Stay" he ordered as he scooped up his hand and reattached it.

Esme flew at him and he caught her with a growl. He quickly dismembered dropped her on top of Rose, who was using her remaining arm to pull herself toward Willow. Owen turned and leaned forward to grab Rose again.

"OWEN STOP!" Willow screamed form the porch. Paul skidded to a halt just inside tree line and crept forward slowly.

"Oh, my Willow. I have missed you." Owen's voice was soft as silk as he cooed, straightened up. He turned and caught sight of her. His features distorted and his nostrils flared. "You WHORE! WHO DO YOU LET DEFILE YOU IN THIS WAY?" He roared.

Paul leapt forward and put himself between Willow and her ex.

"The only one that ever tried to defile me is you." She spat and rubbed her belly. Owen caught sight of the ring on her hand.

"You bitch. You are mine." He growled. Paul snarled and snapped at him

"I was never yours, you, delusion, controlling, abusive fuck! I am his, I have always been his. I will always be his. He is the only one to touch me, kiss me, make love to me. His babies grow in my womb and they are the first of many. He is my life" She screamed at him, shaking as Paul continues to growl.

"Not when I kill him. I'll rip those foul beasts out of you and you will be mine." He snarled.

The threat to his children was the last straw. Paul leapt forward. Owen tried to grab him as he had the others but Paul twisted, with Owen's hand in his jaws, rending the entire arm off his body.

Owen roared and lashed out. Paul again evaded and raked his claws down Owen's body leaving deep gauges leaking venom. With another roar, Owen struck out again and Paul dodge the blow. He grabbed a leg in his jaw and ripped it off. He quickly turned and ripped the other off as well. Owen was snarling and using his remaining arm to try and haul himself away toward, Willow. She stood frozen in fear as they fought. Once Paul was human she ran to him making sure to stay out of reach of Owen and threw herself in to Paul's arms. He caught her easily, hauling her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him awkwardly with her belly between them

"Are you okay?" She gasped.

"He never touched me Baby Girl." He assured her.

"Fucking bitch in heat. I will get what is mine." Owen growled.

Willow looked Paul in the eye and nodded he set her on the ground. She turned and faced Owen. He was laying on the ground, panting in pain. Willow reached into her pocket and pulled out a zippo lighter she had taken to carrying when they discovered Owen had been turned. She flicked it open, her hazel eyes on Owen's crimson ones. The rest of the pack and the vamps arrived at the cabin. She ignored them and Paul signaled for everyone to stay back as he hauled on his shorts. Emmet and Carlisle sped over to their mates.

"I told you before. I was never yours. I was always his." she spat. She flicked the wheel and the flame appeared. "Go to hell where you belong you sick twisted fuck." She tossed the lighter on to him. It landed on his crotch and his venom ignited. Paul pulled her back into the safety of his arms as they watched Owen quickly burn.

The Cullens quickly fused Rosalie and Esme's limbs back on while Seth coaxed Leah back to human form. Once she was human, Sam covered her in a blanket and carried her into the cabin. Carlisle followed to attend to her. He sent Edward for supplies began resetting her broken bones.

Emmett and Jasper took the wounded female vamps to hunt to aid in their healing. Exhausted from the day and the adrenaline Willow collapsed in Paul's arms.

"Take her home to rest. I'll call Sue meet you there. If she needs him we will send Carlisle when he is done with Leah." Sam ordered. He smiled at Willow. "You did great Little Bit. Proud of you." He whispered to her as he kissed her forehead.

Seth, Brady, Collin and Quil all approached. The whole pack had been fighting for their sister and babies. Paul knew they all needed reassurance she was ok. He nodded to the boys and one by one they all kissed her forehead and whispered how proud of her they were. She gave them all strained smiles too exhausted to speak. Paul loaded her into the back seat while Jake and Embry hopped in the front and Jake drove them home.

Paul took her into the shower. He left Jake and Embry to fill Billy in. His wolf was still on edge and he needed the scent of vampire off her. He gently scrubbed her clean and washed her hair. She leaned against him for support and moaned contently as his fingers worked the conditioner in her hair.

"I have never been so scared in my life." He said quietly in her ear.

"Me too." She admitted as she caressed her belly. Paul's sudsy hands joined hers and the babies responded by rolling and kicking

"If anything had happened to you." He whispered as his voice broke.

Willow turned to face him. "Hey, we're okay. He never got near us just like you said. He is gone and never coming back. We are okay" She soothed him as he clung to her. They stayed that way until Jake pounded on the bathroom door

"Sue said she is going to bust down this door if you don't have her out and in bed for a check-up in 2 minutes.

Paul chuckles as Willow leaned her head back to rinse the conditioner. "Tell her we are rinsing off. Be right out.' Paul called.

Willow got out of the shower as he quickly scrubbed himself. She dried off and wrapped her robe around her as he shut off the water and dried. They exited the bathroom and he helped Willow into a pair of panties and one of his t-shirts before pulling on a pair of cotton lounge pants.

"I can dress myself" she grumbled.

"I could have lost you today. Humor me, woman." He grumbled back as she swept her up bridal style. A knock came at the door as he laid her on their bed. "Come in, Sue." He called.

Sue bustled in with her bag. "She should be resting" she scolded

"Sue, I'm fine. Just tired." Willow assured her as Sue checked her pulse. Paul sat next to her on the bed as Sue checked her vitals. She took out the Doppler and counted the twin's heartbeats.

"You haven't had any pains or cramping?" Sue asked

"No ma'am. Nothing but a lot of movement. I think they were wrestling in there." Willow smiled as Sue chuckled

"Well I want you off your feet resting for a couple days. That was too much stress for a pregnant woman" she scolded.

"He never even got close to her." Paul assured her, "Well until she torched his ass." Sue looked shocked at the revelation recovered quickly

"I'm just sorry Leah and the others got hurt protecting me." Willow murmured

"None of that. They slowed him down enough for Paul to get there. They knew the risks and chose to protect you. My Leah is as tough as they come. She will be healed in no time." Sue shushed her. She patted Willow's hand. "These babies are so important to all of us. To the pack and the tribe. No sacrifice is too great to bring them safely into the world.:

Tears welled in Willow's eyes. "Thank you, Sue."

Sue hugged her. "Thank you, Willow. You coming into the pack, into all our lives as been a blessing from the Spirits. You have been a sister to Leah and the boys. They are all more settled and secure in their roles since you got here. They bonded over their care and concern for you. Helping you heal helped all of them in different ways. You are our family and we take care of family." Willow nodded unable to speak as tears streamed down her cheeks. Paul rubbed her lower back in soothing circles

Billy appeared in the doorway. "Dr. Cullen would like to check you out too Willow. And give you an update on Leah, Sue.",

Willow pulled back and wiped her tears away. "Please send him in Uncle Billy. I am anxious to know how Leah is too."

Billy nodded and rolled into the room with Carlisle right behind him.

Sue and Billy retreated to the corner of the room as Carlisle did a quick examination.

"I agree with Nurse Clearwater. You need couple days of bedrest. Call one of us immediately with any cramping, pains or spotting. I'll schedule an ultrasound and call you tomorrow with the appointment." He instructed.

"I will" Willow promised.

"I'll make sure of it." Paul smirked at her

"Bed rest means rest, no sex or fooling around" Carlisle warned causing Willow to blush and Paul to groan.

"Yes Doctor" Willow agrees and slapped Paul's chest while Sue and Billy suppressed their laughter. "How is Leah?"

"Leah is resting at the cabin. He broke all the long bones in her arms and legs. Thankfully her spine and pelvis were intact. I reset all her bones and splinted them. A couple days of bed rest for her as well and she will be good as new."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Sue sighed in relief.

"No need for thanks. We were all working for the same goal. Willow and her babies are safe. It is my honor to aid the protectors in any way I can. We have lived in peace with the tribe for many years and we appreciate your ancestors for trusting us enough to make a treaty with us." He said shaking Sue's hand.

"Thank you just the same, Dr. Cullen. It is my honor as chief to keep the treaty with your coven. I will assure that future chiefs now of how you assisted in protecting our own so the treaty will stay in place." Billy said solemnly.

"Thank you, Chief Black. We are honored and please know that if the tribe ever needs our assistance all they have to call." Carlisle smiled. He bid farewell to everyone and left to check on his own injured family members.

Billy and Sue left the couple alone. Sue leaving to be with Leah and Billy went to see what he could rustle up for them to eat.

Willow sighed and ran her fingers through her wet tangled hair. Paul retrieved the brush from her dresser and returned to the bed. She scooted forward so he could climb behind her. He did and started to work the brush through her wet strands.

"Thank you, babe" She sighed. Paul loved to brush or run his fingers through her hair. She loved it to. It was so relaxing. Once he got all tangles out he gathered her hair over one shoulder and places warm soft kisses on her neck. She moaned and leaned back into his chest. His breath puffed out over her neck as he chuckled.

"It's really over." He whispered.

"Finally, we can focus on us and our babies." She murmured and leaned her head back on his shoulder closing her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"Didn't I already answer that question?" She teased wiggling her left hand in front of their faces. He chuckled and caught her hand. He played with his ring on her finger.

"I mean soon. I want us to be married before the babies come. I want us to be a proper family. I want all of us to have the same last name." He admitted quietly.

She turned her head and kissed his jaw. "How soon do you think we can the ceremony together?"

"You mean it?" He asked

"I would marry you this minute though I would rather be wearing more than one of your t-shirts." She teased.

He caught her lips in a searing kiss. "I love you so damn much" he mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too." She replied and kissed him again.

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **Willow torched him. I always meant for her to end him in one way or another. It was symbolic of her finally reclaiming her life.**

 **Not quite done yet. We need more of Willow coming into her own and being a badass.**

 **Just a couple more chapter left**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE SHIFTING FOCUS

The day after the battle, Paul ensured that Willow followed doctor's orders and was on bed rest. She convinced him to set her up out on the couch since the pack all wanted to visit. He only left her side to fetch her anything she wanted or needed. Sam drag had to physically him out back for a quick pack meeting.

"He is going to be in protective over-drive for a while." Emily warned her.

Willow rolled her eyes "Just what I need?"

"Maybe he will calm down after the ultrasound and he can see the babies are okay." Kim offered.

"Maybe." Willow mused, rubbing her belly. "We go tomorrow morning. Carlisle said that we should be able to find out the sexes."

"Do you want to know?" Emily asks

"Yes, we both do. Now that all the shit with Owen is over we can finally focus on the babies and us. I feel like I truly start living."

"You can. Now let's start planning to get you two hitched!" Kim squealed.

The remainder of the afternoon was spent working on details for their small ceremony. Emily and Kim made a big pack dinner celebrating their victory. Just as the food was done Leah came limping in the door. Willow saw her and immediately started crying. Leah rushed over as fast as her injuries allowed and pulled her into her a gentle hug.

"It's okay Willz. I'm okay, almost completely healed." Leah comforted her.

"I just feel so bad you got hurt." Willow sobbed.

"I'm just pissed the sneaky bastard got the drop on me." Leah sighed as Willow pulled away. "Now no more tears, no mores stress. He is gone. You and the pups are safe. A few broken bones are well worth their safety." Leah put her hand on the baby bump and was rewarded with a couple thumps under her palm.

"They are thanking their Auntie" Willow smiled at the awestruck look on her friend's face.

"Blondie and the big dude were both right. It's amazing and weird as hell feeling that." Leah said pulling her hand away making everyone chuckle.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Carlisle did the ultrasound himself after again examining Willow to make sure she was okay.

Paul gripped her hand tightly as their babies appeared onscreen. Carlisle moved the transducer all over her belly looking at every angle he could and took multiple measurements.

"Now, let's see if they are feeling shy or not." Carlisle teased and moved the transducer over Baby A who appeared to be laying spread eagle. "Well, he is definitely not shy." He chuckled.

"A boy?" Willow whispered. Paul just swallowed thickly as tears welled in his eyes.

"Yes, a healthy boy," Carlisle said as he moved over to Baby B. "And this one is a little shy but, yes there we have it. She is a demure little thing. A little smaller than her brother but all perfectly normal"

"A baby girl?" Paul whispered as the tears spilled over.

"Yes, congratulations. One of each. They look absolutely perfect." Carlisle smiled warmly as he printed out pictures for them to bring home.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Paul extended his hand to the doctor and the men shook hands.

"It is my pleasure. I can't tell you how pleased and relieved we all are that Willow and the babies are fine." Carlisle said as Willow wiped the gel off her belly.

"We can never thank you enough for all your family did to help us. Please give our thanks to them all." Paul said

"Yes, and let them know the babies are okay and the sexes." Willow added

"I will and you should expect the delivery trucks to start arriving tomorrow with baby gifts. Alice is a bit of a shop-a-holic, but Rosalie and Esme have become just as bad looking at baby things." Carlisle chuckled.

"Please tell them not to go overboard." Willow groaned.

"I will do my best to rein them in" He promised.

The entire pack was waiting for them when they arrived home.

"Well?" Billy asked

"Everything is fine. Babies look perfect." Paul answered

"And what about the sexes?" Emily exclaimed practically vibrating in Sam's arms.

Paul looked to Willow and she gave him a smile and a nod.

"Weeelll…" he drew the word out teasing everyone making Willow giggled

"Dammit man, just tell us!" Billy snapped.

"One of each, A boy and a girl!" Willow announced. There were loud whoops and howls. Willow was passed from person to person for hugs.

"Okay, Okay. Mama still needs to rest. Everybody out!" Paul said as he wrapped her back in his arms.

Good-byes were shouted as everyone filed out the door. Jake took Billy to do a final walk through at their house which was nearly completed.

"Come on Little Mama." Paul whispered as he scooped her up bridal style. He kissed her gently as he carried her to their room. He settled her on the bed and removed her shoes. He climbed up with her and pulled her down so she was laying on her side with her head on his chest. His wrapped his arm around her while the opposite hand stroked her bump

"You okay Babe?" she asked him quietly.

"I am the happiest I have ever been." He answered. "The threat against my mate and my pups was eliminated. I've got you in my arms. We have a son and a daughter that are healthy. I am a happy man." His wolf was literally purring in contentment

"Good me too." She sighed and closed her eyes. She was soon lulled to sleep by her wolf's contented rumble and warmth.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"What about Travis?" Paul asked. Willow scrunched her nose in disgust making him laugh. "Ok, no to Travis."

"What about Declan?" She countered. Paul contemplated it.

It had been 3 weeks since they had found out the sexes of the babies. It was Sunday afternoon and they were alone in the house. Billy and Jake had moved into their renovated home. Embry continued to go back and forth between the houses. He was torn wanting to give them privacy and wanting to be there for Willow. Paul was sitting with his back against the arm of the couch with Willow reclined on him between his legs. There was a movie playing but they weren't watching it. Willow was thumbing through a baby name book while Paul trailed his hands gently over her belly. She was now in her 6th month and it seemed her middle doubled in size the last few weeks. They baby bump was prominent and on display.

"I actually like it. Declan William Lahote." He mused

"I love it!" Willow squealed and turned to kiss him. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. She moaned as his tongue massaged hers and his hand slid up to cup her breast.

He pulled away from her lips to start kissing down her neck. She turned her head, baring it to him. He placed a heated open mouth kissed and sucked on his mark making her moan again. He could smell her arousal. He trailed his lips back up to her ear and whispered "Want you."

"Yes, please." She begged.

Paul wasted no time and before she knew it she was naked reclined on the couch with his face between her legs licking and sucking her to her first orgasm

"Oh god, Oh Paul," she panted as he pressed to fingers into her sodden folds.

"Come for me baby." He growled against her. The vibrations flung her over the ledge and she screamed her release all over his face. Paul lapped up her juices as she calmed. He stopped and lay his head against her thigh looking up at her.

"More." She whispered. Paul smiled and pulled her up off the couch. He spun her and nudged her do her knees were on the couch cushions and arms resting on the back. The bigger she got the more inventive he got with their positions. He slid into her in one long thrust making them both moan loudly.

He set leisurely pace with his thrusts as he trailed kissed all over her shoulder and the back of her neck. One hand grasped her hip while the other gently teased her nipples. Willow panted, losing herself in the sensations of her mate.

"Love you." He whispered in her ear.

"love you…OH." She gasped as he picked up the pace into a hard pounding rhythm. "God yes, Paul."

Their skin slapped together as he pounded her "Close baby, so close" he panted as his hand slid down over her bump and pressed her clit. "Come with me baby" he panted as he started rubbing circles. She moaned loudly. A few thrusts later they both shattered, coming together. Paul slumped over her back as she rested against the back of the couch.

"Oh shit, sorry Baby Girl." Paul said pulling out and pulling away from her. He sat on the couch and pulled her down so she sat across his lap. She melted against his chest. He put his hand on her belly. "You okay?"

"Very." She sighed turned her head to place a kiss on his chest. He chuckled and kissed her head. The babies rolled and kicked under his hand. She placed her hand next to his. "They get hyper with the activity" she sighed.

He chuckled again. "How long will it be safe to keep doing this?" he asked.

"Sue said as long as I don't have pain or discomfort we're okay for another couple of months. I can be trickier with twins because they tend to come earlier."

"As much as I love being in you, I don't want to jeopardize the babies. You make sure to tell me the minute anything doesn't feel good."

"But you always feel good." She teased. He bent and captured her lips with his. He playfully nipped at her bottom lip as he pulled away.

"You feel amazing Baby Girl." He murmured against her lips. He pulled away and stood up with her in his arms, "Embry is in the back yard. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He started toward their bedroom

"We can't just leave out clothe on the floor." She scolded.

"I'll get them after." He promised and carried her into the master bath.

"Really guys on the couch!" Embry yelled down the hall.

Willow tried to glare at Paul but ended up laughing. Their abandoned clothes sailed through the air into the bedroom

"Animals, I tell ya." Embry grumbled as he headed back down the hall,

"Feel free to get your own place anytime little brother." Paul said as he set Willow on her feet. Willow couldn't hear the response but made Paul bark out a laugh."

"What?" she asked as she turned on the shower.

"He said we were going to end up with a litter of puppies. Then he asked if I was a wolf or a bunny." He waggled is eyebrow at her.

"Don't be a hater Embry" Willow called making her mate laugh again as he joined her in the shower.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX THE BIG DAY

"I can't do this!" Willow panicked

"Yes, You can." Emily assured her.

"He is going to take one look at me and run in the other direction." She whined.

Emily laughed, "After what I walked in on this morning I highly doubt it."

Willow flushed bright red but smiled. The pack had tried to keep them apart last night but Paul crawled through the bedroom window at Billy's. When Emily arrived this morning to help her get ready, she found them tangled up in each other in post-coital bliss. Emily chased Paul out, yelling at him about bad luck.

"I just needed her one more time before she's a married lady." He teased.

"She is marrying you the original horn dog, I am sure the sex won't taper off that much." Emily retorted pushing him out the door where the pack waited, laughing at his antics. Paul just smirked and finished buttoning his shorts.

"Now get. And do not be late." She scolded.

"Never, it seems like I've been waiting my whole life to marry her." he grinned. He planted a kiss on Emily's cheek and followed his brothers into the trees for a quick run.

"That man loves you so much." Kim assured her as he finished fixing Willow's hair. "There, perfect."

Willow looked in the mirror. He hair hung in loose curls down her back the way Paul liked. Kim had made several intricate braids in the front and pinned them back keeping her hair out of her face. Emily had done her make-up keeping the foundation light. She had a natural glow about her still. Her eyes were accentuated with peachy brown shadow and a dark brown liner. Her lashes were coated with waterproof mascara and a light peachy pink lip stain completed her look.

"Thank you, Ladies." Willow murmured

Leah came in with a garment bag. "Come on Little Mama, time to get you dressed.

They had decided on a non-denominational wedding with native elements. They had a minister and as well as Old Quil performing different parts of the ceremony. One thing Willow insisted on was comfortable weddings attire. No stuffy suits or formal gowns. Leah pulled it out of the garment bag and Willow teared up. The ivory chiffon skirt flowed form the empire waist leaving plenty of room for her large belly. The beading around the waist was hand sewn on by Emil and Leah. The beads and pearls were taken from her mother's dress. This was the first time she was seeing it with the personal touches.

"It's gorgeous, thank you so much." She whispered trying not to cry.

"No ruining the make-up, Murphy." Leah teased.

Leah helped her into her dress while Emily and Kim quickly changed. Leah was already in her dress.

"Ok Cinderella, shoe time." Leah teased again, kneeling on the floor.

"Ha, ha! Pick on the lady who can't see her feet." She grumped as he let Leah help her slide on her flats.

"Oh, hush. You got 2 strong healthy pups. It's worth not seeing your feet for a few weeks." Leah got solemn.

"Oh, Lee." Willow murmured.

Leah had confided in her that she didn't think she would bear children. When she started phasing her cycle stopped. She was quite heartbroken over it. Leah just smiled and shook her head. She turned Willow back to the mirror.

"You are going to take his breath away." Leah said, squeezing her shoulders. Willow met her eyes in the mirror and smiled

"Let's get you hitched!" Kim squealed as she danced back into the room.

The ceremony was on First beach. They day was sunny and warm. Willow opted to walk. The members of the pack each escorted her part of the way, switching off with a kiss to her cheek and trotting head to the ceremony site. Billy escorted her the last bit until they reached the sand. Jake then took over while Sam and Jared carried Billy across the sand where Paul waited for her with Old Quil and the minister.

"Not too late to run for it, Cuz" Jake whispered in her ear.

Willow ran her free hand over her swollen midsection "I am so not in the condition to run anywhere." She quipped.

"Guess not, I guess you're stuck with him." He smiled. Willow caught sight of Paul. She drank in the details of him in his khaki slacks and crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up his forearms. The top two buttons left open showing his caramel skin. Her breath caught in her throat when she met his eyes. They were full of his love for her and tears threatened to spill over.

She couldn't even hear the music as Jake walked her down the makeshift aisle between the pack and the few close friends that were invited including Charlie and the Clearwaters. Jake placed her hand in Paul's and kissed her cheek.

"You are breathtaking." Paul whispered, squeezing her hand.

"I love you." She mouthed.

"Love you too." He mouthed back

Willow couldn't tell you what was said during the ceremony. Her focus was on Paul. When it came time for their vows they had written their own. Paul went first when prompted.

"Willow, the day you arrived on the Rez, you changed my life. The first time I looked at you it awakened feelings in me I had never experienced before. It scared me to my core but excited me too. You were so fragile and scared. All I wanted was to care for you and protect you. Over time I got to know you as you began to heal and I was done for. I fell head over heels in love with you and was forever changed. By some blessing of the spirits you came to love me too. That was the one of the happiest days of my life, the day you accepted me and loved me. With that love we created these two." He ran his hand over her belly. "You gave me the one thing I had longed for my entire life, a family, a real family of my own. Willow Marie Murphy, I vow to protect, care for and cherish you and our children for every moment of my existence. I promise to love you, honor you and be faithful to only you for the rest of my life. You are everything that is good and pure in my life and I love you."

Willow and many others in attendance all had tears flowing down their cheeks at his words. Paul tenderly wiped her tears away and gently kissed both cheeks, earning a scolding from the minister. A chuckle ran through the crowd assembled for the nuptials. Willow took a deep breath and looked in Paul's eyes before starting.

"Paul, I met you at the darkest time of my life. I was battered, broken and bruised emotionally and physically. You saw past all of that and saw me. You were gentle, patient and kind. You never pushed but you were always there. You made me feel safe again. You made me feel special and cherished and beautiful. You instilled confidence in me I never had before. I never thought I would recover my trauma and loss but you and our family saved me and pulled me back into the light. With your gentle hands, you put me back together and I fell in love with you. You have loved me with an intensity that at times is scary and at times is all consuming. You have given me back what I lost, family. Paul Joseph Lahote, I vow to protect, care for and cherish you and our children for every moment of my existence. I promise to love you, honor you and be faithful to only you for the rest of my life. I love you so much."

They exchanged rings, Old Quil stepped forward and blessed them in Quileute. He pronounced them husband and wife. With the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on his face, Paul gathered his bride in his arms and kissed her until they were both breathless to the cheers and whistles of their pack and friends.

He leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you so much, Mrs. Lahote." He whispered

"I love you too, Mr. Lahote." She whispered through her happy tears.

Paul swept her up in his arm and carried her back down the aisle to the laughs of her friends. He carried her up the path leading to the cliff where thy had their wedding pictures. Jake joined them after picking up the SUV he had helped Willow pick up the week before.

After pictures, Paul helped Willow in the back of the truck and Jake drove them back to Billy's where the pack had set up a tent and all the food for their small receptions. Everyone insisted Willow sit and stay off her feet. Being 34 weeks pregnant, being on her feet too long was painful with weight of the twins.

Paul fixed her a plate and brought it to where she sat next to Billy. He joined her with his over filled plate. The food was delicious and everyone was enjoying the evening. Once dinner was done, Seth took over DJ duties and Paul pulled Willow out on the floor. She had no idea what song they would be dancing to, it was his surprise. As the music started, he kissed her gently and started them swaying.

" _If I could find assurance to leave you behind_

 _I know my better half would fade_

 _And all my doubts is a staircase for you_

 _Up and out of this place_

 _The first step is the one you believe in_

 _The second one might be profound…."_

"This was the song that was playing the moment I imprinted on you." He murmured in her ear.

"I remember." She smiled.

"I'll never forget that moment as long as I live."

"Me either, babe." She kissed him softly.

They swayed together and he softly sang in her ear as she rested her head on his chest. After their dance, he whisked her back to her seat.

The party lasted well into the night. The pack relaxing and cutting loose in a way that had not been able to do before. It was nearing 11 pm. Willow was sitting with her feet up, watching her husband joke and mess around with his pack mates. For the first time, he seemed carefree. He could feel her eyes on him. He turned and met her eyes. He smiled softly when she yawned and ran her hands over her belly.

"Guys I think it's time I took the wifey home." He said turning back to the guys.

"I'm surprised you lasted this late." Embry teased. Paul smirked and punched his shoulder.

Congratulations were offered, hugs and kissed given and Paul helped his new wife into the truck. They drove away to a chorus of howls. At home Paul carried her from the car and over the threshold. He set her down once they reached the bedroom.

"Are you sorry we can't take a honeymoon?" he asked, kissing the back of her neck as he unzipped her dress.

"I don't care where we are as long as I'm with you." She answered. "Besides I am too big and too easily tired to enjoy it."

"I promise to make it up to you." He whispered against her skin as he slid the dress from her body.

He led her to the bed and made love to her as slowly and gently as he could. He worshipped her body, with his hands and his tongue, bringing her to orgasm 3 times before he reached his own inside her. He pulled her to him, spooning around her back. His hand running soothing circles on her firm belly.

"Mmm, Mrs. Lahote, I don't think we are going to be able to do this much more before these pups come." He sighed kissing her head.

"I know." She pouted.

"Well we better make it count then." He said, lifting her leg and draping it over his as he entered her from behind. He rocked into her slowly as he placed hot open mouth kisses on the side of her neck.

"Paul." She moaned as her eyes rolled back he in her head. She reached back around his neck and thread her fingers through his hair.

His hot hand slid up from where he was holding her thigh until he was making lazy circles on her sensitive nub.

'Baby, I'm getting close." She panted.

"Just a little more." He whispered in her ear. He quickened his pace, moving his hand back up to hold her leg up and open.

"God Paul!" she screamed as she hit her climax. He followed growling a couple strokes later. He placed hit kisses on her shoulders as they came down from their highs.

"You okay, my wife?" Paul murmured against her skin

"Better than okay, my husband." She murmured as her eyes drifted closed.

"I love you Willow Lahote." he whispered in her ear as she drifted to sleep. He wrapped his warm body around his wife and drifted to sleep himself.

A few hours later a noise woke him. He listened with his eye closed, waiting to see if it repeated. Just as he was drifting it came again. A pained moan from his bride. He rubbed his large hand over her belly and noticed it was rock hard.

"Baby Girl, are you alright?" he asked shaking her awake.

"Cramps." She muttered sleepily turning to face him. He rubbed his hands over her back in a soothing motion. She sighed loudly. "Damn, now I gotta pee. Help me up?"

"Of course." Paul chuckled and got out of bed, walking around to her side while she struggled into a sitting position. pulled her to her feet and kissed her forehead affectionately before helping her into her robe. He watched her waddle into the bathroom with a smile. His desire for her never waned even as she grew. Seeing round with his pups turned him on more than he thought possible.

He sat on the edge of the bed waiting for her to finish. He heard the sink turn off and the door opened.

"I guess we should get used to not sleeping through the night." She sighed clicking the light off.

"Guess so, beautiful." He smiled as she approached.

"I'm huge." She pouted

"You're pregnant with twins, baby. And you are still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." He murmured as he reached out and pulled her to him until she was standing between his knee.

"You have to say that because it's your fault I'm huge." She grumbled.

"Yes, but it also happens to be true." He grinned at her and smoothed her hair back from her face.

She grimaced making him laugh. She slapped his shoulder. "Not you, another cramp." She explained. He rubbed his hands over her belly.

"Babe, your belly is rock hard, are you sure they aren't contractions?" he asked, concerned furrowing his brow.

"I don't…" she started to day then she felt a gush between her legs. She looked down, eyes wide in shock and looked back up at Paul whose face mirrored hers.

"Guess that answers that question." He exhaled with a shaky breath. He stood swiftly and scooped her up, headed out of the bedroom.

"Paul, where are you going?" she shrieked.

"Clinic." He growled.

She put her hand on his cheek and guided his face to look at her. "Babe, I don't want to have to throat punch nurses ogling my naked husband while I'm in labor."

He looked down and gave her a sheepish grin. She pointed to the bathroom and he carried her over depositing her in front of the sink

"Grab me some panties, and a dress. Put on some clothes and call Jake and Sam." She instructed.

"Right Clothes." He took a deep breath before turning on his heel and heading to the closet. Willow quickly gathered her hair into a messy bun and got in the shower figuring it would be easier to clean up that way. She has another strong cramp in the shower and had to lean against the wall.

"Baby, you okay.?' Paul asked as he shut off the water.

"Contraction" she answered as he wrapped her in a towel and lifted her out of the tub. He helped her quickly dry and dress.

"Did you call Jake and Sam?" she asked

"Do it in the car." He answered and scooped her up bridal style and started to carry her out of the room

"Bag!" she exclaimed, He hurried to the closet and grabbed the back that Sue had helped her back last week.

In the care, Willow called Jake and told him her water broke and they were headed to the clinic. Jake told her he would call Sam. Embry was already on his cell with Sue.

"Damn forgot to call Sue." Paul muttered as he drove.

"Embry called her. She was already at the clinic." Willow felt another gush of fluid between her legs. "Damn, I thought it only gushed once." She muttered.

Paul inhaled sharply and slammed his foot down on the gas. "That's not your waters, Babe. I smell blood." He growled out.

Willow fought the panic rising in her chest as Paul slid to a stop at the entrance of the clinic. He was at her door pulling her out in seconds. He ran into the clinic with her in his arm. Her eyes were rolling back in her head as she struggled to remain conscious.

"My wife, She's pregnant, she's bleeding." He yelled as he held her in his tremoring hands. Sue came running through the door followed by nurses with a gurney

"Paul, what happened." Sue demanded as he lay his limp wife on the mattress. Sue turned to one of the nurses. "Call Dr. Cullen Now. He has special privileges for this case."

"Sue, you got to help her. Her water broke at home and we were nearly here when there was another gush but of blood. Please, I can't lose them." He choked on his tears.

Embry and Sam crashed through the doors, with Jake wheeling Billy in behind them

"Paul, we are going to do everything we can. Dr. Cullen is on his way." She squeezed his forearm where she had placed her hand. "Jacob Black I need your blood I know you have the same type as your cousin. Sandy, take him to donate blood. Sam, you go too, yours is also the same and I have no idea how much we may need.

Embry grabbed his brother as he made to follow, his wife. "Bro, keep your cool. Stay here. Stay with us. She needs you here." He said lowly in his ear seeing that Paul was on the verge of phasing.

Dr. Cullen strode through the door at a fast human speed. "Where?" he asked.

"We only have one procedure room, as close as we get to an OR." Sue barked as she rushed in the direction the gurney had disappeared.

Carlisle paused long enough to place his cold hand on Paul's shoulder and squeezing before jogging after Sue.

Billy rolled over to Paul. "They will take care of them." He murmured, "They have to take care of them, I lost Joanie, I can't lose her daughter."

"They are my whole world.' Paul whispered as tears rolled unabashedly down his face. Embry caught him as he collapsed to his knees and held him as he sobbed.

The rest of the pack filtered in as Paul sat in a plastic chair with his head in his hands, a slight tremor shook his body. Embry sat next to him and kept a hand on his shoulder, acting as an anchor. Even with enhanced hearing he couldn't hear what was going on down the hall. Sam and Jacob returned after donating blood and join the silent vigil.

30 minutes that felt like a lifetime later, Sue emerged holding 2 swaddled bundles in her arms. Paul's head snapped up at the sound of the door opening.

"Come meet your children, Paul." She said softly.

Paul quickly got to his feet and strode over to her. She carefully placed an infant in each arm. Their pink and blue hats letting him know who was who. He was awestruck at the beauty that was his pups. They both had creamy tan skin. Inky black hair peeked under a blue hat and a dark brown from under a pink hat.

"I said Willow was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, until now." He whispered. He placed gentle kisses on each tiny forehead and inhaled their scent.

"They are both gorgeous and healthy. We delivered him first, he was blocking his sister. She came immediately after. Her placenta had started to detach. She was a little blue when we pulled her out but she pinked up immediately and her APGARs were perfect. No lasting effect." She assured him.

"Willow?" He asked finally tearing his eyes from his children.

"She lost a lot of blood. We transfused her with Sam and Jacob's blood. Their wolf DNA seems to have helped her heal and stop bleeding." Carlisle answered as he joined the group. "I was afraid we would have to do a hysterectomy but she is going to be fine. We had to put her under to get the babies out. She is in recovery. Sue can bring you to her."

"Thank you." Paul breathed.

"Are you going to let us see them now or are you going to keep being a baby hog?" Jake teased. Paull turned and faced his pack. They all wore large relieved smiles.

"Everyone meet Declan William and Sarah Rose Lahote." Paul beamed as they all swarmed to see the newest pack members. He wasn't ready to relinquish his hold on them just yet.

"Sarah Rose?" Jake asked.

"Joanie's middle name." Billy answered as Paul leaned down to give Billy a good look at his niece and nephew.

"And after Rosalie, to honor the Cullens and all they did to make sure that we got here today." Paul explained as he stood and looked the vampire doctor in the eye.

Venom tears were pooled in golden eyes. "Thank you, Paul. We are honored and Rose will be ecstatic. You have no idea what a gift this is to her."

"Willow knew. Those 2 have a bond and as much as your kind is my enemy, your family is not. You fought and suffered injuries to protect my family. Rose was tenacious in protecting my mate and my pups. I hope my daughter is as brave, loving, loyal and fierce as the women she was named for."

Carlisle nodded as did Paul. He then turned and followed Sue to his wife.

"We are even more indebted to you." Billy said offer his hand to the vampire for the first time. Carlisle shook it

"No debt. No repayment. You and your ancestors trusted us enough to make a treaty instead of destroying us as is the pack's purpose. In this world, where our secrets need to be protected, I like to think we are allies. Whenever your people need us, we will be there."

Carlisle shook the hand of each pack member and excused himself to check on his patient before returning to advise his family everything is alright.

As Paul approached the room they had Willow in, he could hear her panicked voice.

"Where is Sue? Where is my husband? Where are my babies?" she was crying as the nurse tried to calm her.

Sue pushed open the door allowing Paul to enter first.

"We're right here Baby Girl, and they can't wait to meet their Mama."

Willow's head whipped around at the sound of his voice where she was upright in the bed.

"They are okay?" she asked through her sob.

"They are perfect but their Mama needs to calm down before she hurts herself." He answered as Sue rushed over and eased her back down as she used the controls to raise the head of the bed.

"They are really okay?" she asked again, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"Would I lie to you?" he smirked at her then looked down at his pups resting contently in his arms. "Well I did lie, well not exactly. I said you were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And that was true until Sue brought me them." He smiled at her. "You cooked two gorgeous pups."

She smiled and held her arms out. Sue gently took Declan from him and placed him in his mother's arms. Paul perched on the bed next to his wife as she drank in the details of their son. She looked over to study her daughter's face. Sarah yawned as wide as her little mouth would let her and her eyes fluttered open.

"She has her daddy's eyes." She whispered as she stroked a finger down her daughter's face.

"She's a troublemaker like her Mama already. She was the one causing all the problem, weren't you my princess." He cooed to the infant in his arms.

"Troublemaking she gets from her daddy." Willow said looking back down to their son who was smacking his lips and opened his eyes. The familiar hazel she saw in the mirror looked back at her.

He chuckled softly. They were quiet for a moment studying their children. Paul's wolf was revealing in the scents of his family. Even the clinic stench couldn't dull it washing over his senses. The smell of vampire hit his nose as a tap sounded on the door.

"Just wanted to check on the patient one last time before I leave." Carlisle said poking his head in. Willow reluctantly surrendered her son to his father. Paul sat in the chair focusing on his pups while the doctor carried out a quick examination.

"Everything looks good. No abnormal bleeding. I want you to rest as much as possible. No lifting anything heavier than the babies and only one at a time until that incision heals." He instructed.

"Yes, and thank you, for saving my babies again."

"My absolute pleasure." Carlisle assured her and squeezed her hand. "Thank you for Sarah's name. Now I will go and let the family know before they break the treaty to check in themselves.

Willow took her daughter into her arms freeing up Paul's right hand so he could shake the doctor's finally.

"Thank you." He said, voice full of emotion. Carlisle nodded and briskly left the room. He never touched either of the babies other than to pull them from Willow's womb. He knew Paul was a volatile wolf and no amount of appreciation would over-ride his instinct to protect his pups if he smelled vampire on them.

Paul sat on the edge of then bed, facing his girls. His girls, he really loved the sound of that.

"How are you doing, wife?" he asked. He reached over and gently swept a loose lock of hair from her face.

"Sore, exhausted, relieved, happy." She answered, smiling up at him.

"You do love to scare me." He teased.

"This one is on our princess. And you, horny wolf." She teased.

Paul growled playfully as he leaned over and kissed her soundly. "Never do that to me again. Either of you." He said as he kissed his daughter's head. After nursing, the nurse took them to the nursery for the rest of their newborn screenings and to allow the new parent's rest. Paul carefully climbed onto the bed with her and curled around her. Soon they were both asleep.

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **THE BABIES ARE HERE!**

 **I also can't count and posted the next chapter out of order and had to pull it down. OOPS! Sorry for the confusion, faithful followers.**

 **Story is wrapping up.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended**

CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN - COMING INTO HER OWN

Declan and Sarah had no ill effects from their frenzied entrance into the world. Neither required transfer to Forks General for the NICU. Declan tipped the scales at 8lbs 1 oz, large for a 34-week gestation twin. Sarah was more petite but still a respectable 6lbs 10oz.

Willow struggled the first few days with nursing. Declan was not a patient baby when it came to his mealtime. He was greedier than his sister as well. After the first week Willow was frustrated to tears and opted to pump and bottle feed a combination of breastmilk and formula. This allowed Paul and some of the pack to take over some feedings so she could rest.

After 4 weeks of recovery for Willow, Sunday pack dinners at Billy's resumed. At the first one Emily announced the next pack baby would be joining them in 7 months. Sam was beaming like a Cheshire cat at his end of the table. At next dinner, Billy announced that the Cullen's were leaving Forks. They had asked if they could say good-bye to Willow and the babies before they left.

The pack accompanied them to the Cullen's home, most in wolf for. Jake and Sam drove in Sam's truck and Paul drove his family. Driving down the winding drive Paul took a deep breath.

"You okay, Babe?" Willow asked him.

"Yeah, my wolf is pacing. Too many vamps near the pups."

"You know none of them would hurt them. They put their lives on the line to protect us." She assured him reaching over to rub his thigh.

"I know but the instinct to protect the pups is strong." He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips for a kiss

He pulled the car to a stop in front of the palatial Cullen home. He took a steadying breath and kissed his wife before they slid out of the car and each retrieved an infant from the back seat as Sam and Jake spoke with the coven leader.

The 7 vampires were all waiting in the front in the open air. Paul held Declan to his chest with one arm and had the other secured around his wife who cradled Sarah in her arms.

"Willow, Paul. How is parenthood treating you?" Carlisle asked stepping forward but no closer.

"8 hour patrols seem like a breeze compared to 2 hungry babies at 2a.m. "Paul answered, smiling. He stepped forward and shook Carlisle's hand.

"We wanted to introduce you all to the babies you all fought so hard to keep safe." Willow stepped forward. She and Paul had discussed how to handle the meeting beforehand. He shifted Declan so he was cradled in one arm and Willow placed Sarah in the other. "Meet Declan William and Sarah Rose."

"They are beautiful, Esme gushed as she stepped forward and put her arm around her mate's waist. Rosalie cautiously approached on Carlisle's other side. Her focus solely on the sleeping infants. She had a shimmer of tears in her eyes but did not speak. Her mate stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe you named your wolf pup after a vampire." Emmett joked and Paul growled. The babies both shifted in his arms and he stopped and started rocking back and forth to calm them

"Rosalie protected them, protected me. Even after Owen tore her apart she wouldn't stop. It was the least we could do." Willow explained

Rosalie tore her gaze away from the twins and met Willow's eyes. "Thank you." She mouthed. If vampires could cry she had no doubt Rosalie would be.

Alice came bouncing up causing Sam and Jake to step forward and growl along with Paul. Both babies woke up crying and Willow took Declan from his father to soothe him whole Paul shifted Sarah to cuddle into his neck the way he knew calmed her. Willow did the same with their son and they quieted.

"Sorry, sorry, I wasn't going to get any closer." She stepped back into her mate's waiting arms

"My Alice is always a little exuberant." Jasper said and everyone could feel a wave of calm wash over them.

"They know that but the protective instinct is even stronger when it comes to the babies than their mates." Edward explained reading it in the pack mind.

"We understand and we are thankful for letting is meet them. We will get no closer." Carlisle assured them.

Rosalie looked heartbroken. Willow looked at Paul and gave a slight nod.

"Rosalie, would you like to hold your namesake?" Willow asked. The blonde vampire nodded, thrilled beyond words and hesitantly approached Paul. He gave her a small smile and gently laid his daughter in his sworn enemy's arms. He reminded himself she wasn't his enemy. This vampire, this woman let herself be ripped apart to protect his family.

Willow motioned for Esme to step forward. She gently placed Declan in her arms. Edward warned the family lowly that no one else should approach and Rose and Esme should not move from their spots. Both the women studied the children in awe. After a few short minutes, they handed the babies back to their parents.

"Thank you." They both whispered as they retreated to their mates.

"We are leaving Forks tomorrow. We won't return for decades. Please know should the pack ever require our assistance again, we are a call away."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Sam intoned.

"Yes, thank you, all of you. For protecting my family. Thank you, Carlisle for saving my wife and babies." Paul said sincerely.

"No thanks necessary. We live as a family and not a coven because family is sacred." Carlisle answered as Declan started to fuss.

"I'm sorry but we really must go. It's just about time for the babies to eat." Willow apologized.

They bid farewell to their allies and strapped the babies into their car seats. As they drove home, Willow leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Proud of you Babe. I love you." She whispered in his ear. He turned and smiled at her.

"Love you too. But Baby Girl we need to give them baths as soon as we get home."

She laughed "Okay, Daddy Okay." She agreed.

xxxxxxxx

Life settled into a routine. Patrols continued though on a loose schedule. Willow had her hands full with 2 babies. Thankfully, most days at least one of the pack or imprints could come and lend a hand. Embry relished his role as uncle, often being he one to help her. He as a master at soothing a demanding Declan. He acted as babysitter when Willow resumed teaching music lesson

The pack celebrated Jared and Kim's wedding. Jared announced during the reception that they were expecting the next pack pup. Emily grew round and full with their pup. Jake stepped up his training in preparation of taking over as Alpha when Emily gave birth. With the Cullens out of the area, nomadic vamps were not drawn in by their scent.

Paul was a completely changed man. For the first time in his life he was happy and content with his life. He had his mate and pups as wells as his brother and sisters in the pack. Both Billy and Charlie became father figures to him and he often spent time with them, fishing or watching the game with a few beers. Both older men doted on the babies. His temper had all but vanished only flaring up when one of his past conquests couldn't take the hint and leave him alone.

Willow let him handle the women when they approached him. She was secure in their relationship. She could feel through their bond how much he hated these women coming on to him, especially when they did it front of her. She would just smile sweetly at the jilted woman and wrap herself around her husband. After the babies, she quickly lost most of the baby weight. The last 15 lbs stubbornly wouldn't budge but Paul loved her new curves.

Six months after they babies were born Paul accompanied Willow to Port Angeles for a shopping trip. They went to the warehouse store to stock up on pack and baby essentials as well as new clothes for their rapidly growing children. Usually the girls did the shopping together but Emily was just days from her due date and Kim was suffering with severe morning sickness.

"You want to stop in Forks for a late lunch. I'm sure the pups are almost ready to eat, too." Paul asked as they crossed the town line into Forks.

"Sounds good, Babe." She agreed.

Paul drove them to their favorite pizza place. They put the babies into the tandem stroller and entered the restaurant. The owner's wife squealed when they entered and came over to coo over the still napping babies. The owner Raul also came over to greet them and shake Paul's hand. With the amount the pack ate, the Rizzoli's made a lot of money on the La Push pack. They were among their favorite customers.

Raul settled them in at a table with the stroller between the table and the wall so the babies could continue napping. Willow kissed Paul quickly and headed to the restroom. She waved to Billy and Charlie who were sat in the bar area sharing a pizza and some beers after fishing.

As she returned to her table she saw a blonde wearing too much make up and too little skirt leaning over the table with her chest in Paul's face. He was sitting as far back as he could, arms folded across his chest, glaring at her.

"C'mon Paulie. It's been so long since I've seen you. You know you want a taste." The skank was purring and reached out to touch Paul's chest.

"Get lost Lauren. I already told you, I am not interested. "Paul said coldly.

"Don't be like that Paulie. "Willow teased as she sat in the chair across from him, smirking. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"This is a private conversation." The blonde snapped

"No, this was a private meal with my husband and you are interrupting." Willow snapped back.

"Wife? Paul? Yeah right." The skank laughed. Paul and Willow silently held up their left hands. When they went out in public together Paul wore his wedding band. He couldn't wear it during phasing or at work so he had a tribal bad with a W in the middle of it tattooed as a ring on his left finger under the wedding band.

"Yes, my wife, Willow." Paul said. Willow smiled sweetly but her attention was diverted by a small cry from the stroller. Sarah was awake and Willow quickly scooped her out of the stroller before she disturbed her brother.

"You know, you don't have to marry them just because you knock them up, Paulie" Lauren sneered looking over the baby. "You sure that baby is even yours? Doesn't look much like you."

Just then Declan made his presence known. "True my princess looks like her gorgeous mama." Paul said as he released his son from the stroller picked him up. "But my bruiser here is all Daddy except Mama's eyes." He kissed the baby's chubby cheek.

"Still marriage and babies? You? The man whore of La Push?" she sneered

"Reformed man whore." Paul said as he took the bottle from Willow and popped it in his son's mouth

"That's not what you said last time." Lauren purred and run her fingernail down his thigh. Paul stiffened and glared at the offending digit

"And how long ago was that exactly?" Willow asked.

"Six months ago, right Paulie?" Lauren smirked

Willow knew the girl was trying to get a rise out of her. She just shook her head. "Liar" she stated

"Who are calling a liar?" Lauren screeched. Her screech attracted the attention of Billy and Charlie who slowly approached the table. Paul saw them out of the corner of his eye and gave them a subtle shake of his head. They hung back, watching.

"IF the shoe fits." Willow shrugged.

"I am not lying. We hooked up six months ago." She sneered

Willow laughed. "I know you are lying because 6 months ago, we were married and I went into labor on our wedding night. Paul had barely left my side for weeks before and after the babies were born. If he wasn't with me he was with my cousin. I doubt highly he would meet a whore while with his pregnant fiancée's family in tow."

"Poor Paulie, you must need it bad. No sex on your wedding night." Lauren again tried to touch him but Paul stood up and stepped away.

"No one said that. My husband fucked me so good and so hard he fucked me right into labor." Willow said bluntly.

Paul barked a laugh while Billy and Charlie both clamped hands over their mouths to prevent laughing,

"That I did, Baby Girl." Paul winked at her. He put Declan back in the stroller and reach over and took Sarah from his wife.

"Yes, you did Babe and every damn night since Sue gave us the okay after the delivery." Willow teased, winking back. She turned back to Lauren. "Run along now, go spread you lies and your thighs elsewhere, whore."

Lauren reached back to slap Willow but Charlie stepped forward and grabbed her wrist.

"We have a problem here?" he asked.

"No problem, Uncle Charlie." Willow said sweetly smiling at Charlie. His mustache twitched as he suppressed a smile.

"Uncle Charlie?" Lauren asked.

"Well, not technically, but he is my Uncle Billy's best friend." Willow shrugged.

"Billy as in Billy Black?" Lauren asked. Charlie released her hand and took a step back

"That is Chief Black to you, Miss Malloy." Billy said rolling forward. He grasped Willow's hand and kissed the back of it. "How is my favorite niece and her family?"

"Trying to enjoy a nice lunch before she decided to try to dig her claw into my husband." Willow sighed, dramatically.

"You're just jealous I had your husband before you." Lauren sneered

Willow laughed "You offered to him a blowjob in a public bathroom at First Beach and he turned you down flat. How does it feel to be one of only 2 women he ever turned down during his man whore phase?" Paul had been completely honest with her about his past. They had almost no secrets.

"How dare you." Lauren screeched again and lunged at Willow. Willow caught her easily by the throat and slammed her down on to the floor with her knee on the other girl's chest.

"I dare because I am Mrs. Paul Lahote. I dare because you came on to my husband in front of his wife and his children, I dare because he is MINE!" Willow spat in her face. "I know all about you Lauren Malloy. I am warning you now. Stay away from my husband and my family. And let me be perfectly clear on who my family is. Sam Uley and Jacob Black are my cousins, Embry Call is my brother-in-law.' Lauren's eyes widened in fear.

"Oh yes Ms. Malloy I know all about you and your little skanky friend Jessica Stanley. I know all about your attempts to get with my husband and my friends. I know all about your little plan with Jessica to try to seduce Jake and Embry and if they reject you, again" Willow thumped the girl's head on the floor "your little plan to falsely accuse them of rape. You really should be more careful when plotting on First Beach against our own. You were overheard. I will bury you legally if you so much as bat a fucking eyelash at my brother or my cousin. Your crooked, small time lawyer Daddy won't save your ass. Your daddy is chump change in compared to the Murphy fortune which I am the sole heir to. I have the best lawyers that my money can buy. I have an army of them and private investigators. Don't even attempt to fuck with me and mine, little whore."

Willow released her and stood up. Paul, Charlie and Billy were all stunned.

"Willz, what are talking about?' Charlie asked.

"Leah over heard the skank twins plotting on First Beach last week. Seem they were sick of getting rejected by our boys who didn't want a ride on the Forks town bikes. They were going to try Jake and Embry again and when they were shot down, as we all know they would be, they were going to file false rape claims with you, Uncle Charlie." Willow explained.

"THEY WHAT!" Billy roared

"They wanted to cause scandal for the future chief."

Lauren got up. "You can't prove a fucking thing. It's all hearsay." She spat holding her throat. "I want her arrested for assault Charlie."

"First of all, it is Chief Swan. I am not your friend I am your elder and an elected official in this town. Second, there are a dozen witnesses here that can testify she acted in self-defense. You lunged at her as she stood next to her children's stroller." Charlie told her.

"And third" Willow said pulling her phone from her back pocket. She opened a video file and hit play. Her volume was maxed so Charlie, Billy and Paul all could hear the conversation between Lauren and Jessica as they discussed their story to give to Charlie.

Lauren paled as it played. Willow stopped the video before the end.

"Leah was smart enough to start recording when she heard Jake's name mentioned. She missed the beginning but got all the good stuff and sent it to me. My private investigators were immediately on it. Sorry I didn't send it sooner Charlie but I think you will find Leah's phone and a full report from my P.I waiting for you Monday morning. Cost me a pretty penny and I had to buy Leah a new phone but it's worth it to protect my family."

"Miss Malloy, I think you need to come with me." Charlie said taking her arm

"I will get you for this. You will be hearing from my father." Lauren threatened.

"Oh, I doubt it. My investigator's report revealed some interesting facts about dear old Daddy too. I don't think he will be a member of the bar for much longer. In fact, the file should hold enough evidence for an arrest warrant for dear old daddy Malloy."

Charlie dialed his officers. One to pick up Lauren and another to pick up Mr. Stanley."

"Billy, looks like I gotta go to the station."

"I think I will tag along. I would like to know just exactly what this vile girl planned to do to my tribe." Billy said in a steely voice

Charlie nodded and they headed to the door with Lauren in tow.

Applause broke out from the dozen or so spectators in the restaurant.

"Sorry for all the drama everyone" Willow apologized. "Raul. Everyone's lunch is on me."

Paul strode over to her and pulled her into his arms. He placed a searing kiss on her lips.

"Damn, Baby Girl that was so fucking hot." He whispered, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Picked up a thing or 2 from all that training I watched." She teased. He kissed her again until they were interrupted by twin cries from the other side of the table.

"Later." She promised and kissed the end of his nose before heading over to her children.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the end, no charges could be made against either Lauren or Jessica but past allegations they had made against other men were re-investigated. Billy had them banned from tribal lands, Small town gossip got around and found them leaving town to move to Seattle.

Mr. Malloy was arrested for embezzlement of town funds as Town Treasurer. He also charged with witness tampering, witness intimidation and defrauding his clients. Mrs. Malloy followed her daughter to Seattle.

Willow had put her lawyers to work establishing several programs to aid the residents of the rez including a defense fund, a free after school program for the elementary school aged kids and a scholarship program for graduating Quileute Seniors. She also put up the money for Sam and Paul to buy the construction business from Mr. Cameron. The name changed to Wolf Den Homes. They offered not only home remodeling and construction but also interior decorating care of Kim and Leah. She set up a special fund just for the pack. Whenever they were in need, they could access the fund. Emily used it to take online bookkeeping and business classes to help put with the boys. Quil, Embry and Seth all went to the local community college for their trades programs to cover electrical, plumbing and HVAC services. She also became a silent partner in Black Automotive, putting up the capital while Jake established his shop. He had been doing repairs out of his makeshift garage since he was in his teens. He has earned a reputation as an excellent mechanic with fair prices.

The pack tried to argue with her about all she was doing for them but she stood her ground.

"You all invested your time, energy, patience and love in me. You saved my life. I'm just investing in the pack."

Paul was so proud of his wife. In her short time on the rez, she had found her backbone and her confidence.

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **Willow has come into her own and is just as much of a badass as her mate.**

 **Paul is a happy family man**

 **Only the epilogue left,**

 **Thanks for sticking with me**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer : I am not Stephenie Meyer. I just love her characters and am playing with them a bit purely for my own (and hopefully other's) amusement. No disrespect or copyright infringement is intended.**

CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT - EPILOGUE

4 YEARS LATER

"Baby girl, you ready?" Paul called as he came through the door.

"DADDY!" came a boisterous cry and Declan hurdled himself into his father's arms.

"Hey Bubby, where's Mama and Sissy?" He asked as he son hugged him tight.

"Sissy spilled juice and cried. Mama helping her change her dress." Declan answered.

His princess appeared in the kitchen. "Hi Daddy." She smiled at him.

Paul scooped her up in his other arm. "Hello Princess. I like your dress." He said kissing her cheek.

"I wanted the pink one." She pouted as she lay her head on his shoulder

"But Levi's favorite color is green." He reminded her. She smiled again and kissed his check. "Now where is Mama?"

"I'm here." Willow said as she approached her family.

Paul set the kids down they ran into the living room. Paul looked her up and down. Over 5 years later since he first laid eyes on her and she still made his heart skip a beat. Even more so right now because her belly was noticeable in her fifth month with their third child. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a sweet kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured as he ran his nose along her jawline

"Exhausted." She answered. "She doesn't do it often but when your princess has a meltdown, she goes for the gold." She sighed. He was leaving a trail of hot open mouth kisses down her neck.

"Poor Mama. Daddy will take care of you later." He whispered in her ear before nibbling her earlobe, making her moan.

"I'm going to hold you that." She murmured as he kissed her again. She pulled away. "We're gonna be late." She scolded.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "Come on Pups. Time to go." He called.

They loaded the kids into the car and headed over to Billy's. Pack gathering were held there since the addition and today was a fourth birthday party for Sam and Emily's son Levi. Paul drove with his hand resting on his wife's knee. His oldest pups were singing some silly song in their booster seats. He couldn't help the small smile that graced his face. He looked over at his imprint and she was smiling too.

"Who thought we would be here today when I first arrived here?" she mused as she gripped his hand.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Deliriously happy. She answered. He smiled wider and lifted her hand to kiss it.

They arrived and the twins wiggled out of their booster seats and ran ahead into the back yard where everyone had gathered. Paul watched as Embry ran to the twins and swung them up in his arms. Jake stood by the grill with his imprint, Lacey. He met her when she called for a tow after her tire blew between La Push and Forks. They were getting married next month.

Sam and Emily were sitting at a picnic table with Billy. Sam was rubbing the small of her back. She was 8 months pregnant with their third. 2-year-old Allie Uley was chasing her brother and Declan over to the play house the pack had built. Jared and Kim's daughter, Amelia was already on the swings, her father pushing her as he chatted with Quil who held his 9-month-old son Quil VI or Six as they all called him. He hadn't imprinted but had fallen in love with a sweet girl named Angela Webber from Forks. Six was conceived on their wedding night.

Seth had imprinted on a Kim's cousin, Jenny a last month. She had just moved in with Jared and Kim to be closer to him. Leah was single refusing to date because of imprinting. Embry had just imprinted on the program director hired for the after-school program. Her name was Genevieve. She was one of Emily's cousins from the Makah rez. Brady and Collin were both single and had not imprinted yet

Paul and Willow made the rounds saying hello to everyone before settling at the table with Billy, Sam and Emily. Food was good and plentiful as always. Willow had contributed Levi's 2 tier birthday cake with a superhero theme to the festivities.

As the sun set, a fire was lit in the fire pit. Paul sat with Willow in his lap, reclined against him as he softly stroked her bump. Declan and Sarah were both cuddled on Uncle Embry's lap asleep. Levi was dozing on Leah's lap. The younger pups were snoozing in their portable cribs. He looked around at his pack, His family. His wolf purred, rumbling in his chest

"Are you happy, babe?" Willow whispered, repeating his word from the car.

He kissed the side of her head. "Deliriously happy." He whispered, stealing her answer. His packmates all heard of course and smiled.

It was true. For the first time in his life, Paul Lahote had everything he never knew he wanted. He wouldn't trade it for anything in the the first time in his life he was truly happy and at peace.

Willow sighed, contentedly and snuggled closer into her mate's warmth. She too was thinking how she had everything she never knew she wanted. She looked up at the sky. It was a clear night for a change. She saw a shooting star and she smiled. She silently thanked the Spirits and her Mother for helping her find this family. For helping her find her way home.

 *****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

 **I completed it! GO ME!**

 **I started the story so long ago as a way to distract myself. I pulled the original and re-wrote it when my grief derailed .**

 **For nearly 2 years my focus and follow through has been crap. So I am proud of finishing this little story!**

 **Thanks to those who followed, favorited, commented and generally just hung in there with me.**

 **I have a couple more stories percolating in my brain. So hopefully my next one will be up soon**

 **Tara**


End file.
